Nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross
by sombra01
Summary: tres meses despues de que los kuran dejaran la academia una nueva clase nocturna llega a ella con un nuevo pura sangre que lograra acercarse a Zero justo en ese momento los kuran regresaran y nuevas peleas iniciaran.
1. Chapter 1: nuevo comienzo, nuevo inicio

**Un nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross**

**Autor:** sombra01

**Notas del fanfic:**

¡Hola a todos! Pues hace mucho que quería escribir esta historia los personajes de de Vampire Knight, perteneciente a Matsuri Hino, eh decidido hacer un fic de mi pareja favorita:

¡Kaname x Zero!

Pero para poder lograr ser pareja deberán enfrentar muchos problemas

Lo hice para ti mi adorada bael-chan espero lo disfrutes

Sin más, espero que disfruten la historia tanto como yo disfrute escribirla.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

¡Hola a todos! Pues hace mucho que quería escribir esta historia de mi pareja favorita:

¡Kaname x Zero!

Aunque veremos como se desarrolla esta historia

**Capitulo uno: Un nuevo comienzo, Nuevo inicio **

Han pasado tres meses desde la batalla con Rido Kuran y desde que los hermanos Kuran se marcharan de la academia Cross , que ya fue reconstruida y puesta en marcha nuevamente por el director Kahien Cross con ayuda de Zero y de su maestro Yagari.

Aun después de lo sucedido la academia seguía funcionando bajo la misma idea de coexistencia pacifica entre humanos y vampiros.

"Zero, Yagari les informo que el día de mañana llegaran a la academia los nuevos alumnos de la clase nocturna"- dijo sonriendo y bailando feliz el director, mientras Zero lo miraba con una gotita cayendo de su cabeza y suspiraba resignado.

"solo a ti se te ocurre intentar de nuevo esto y como piensas mantener en control a estas nuevas sanguijuelas Cross"- dijo mirándolo molesto Yagari, "Es que no vendrán solos también vendrá un pura sangre con ellos"- dijo sonriéndole Cross. Zero y Yagari se miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Como? ¿Quien?"- dijeron ambos molestos con el director por no comentarles antes nada de lo que planeaba, "¿Acaso regresara Kuran?"- dijo mirándolo seriamente Zero mientras Yagari los observaba.

"No creo el que viene es otro pura sangre"- respondió el director mirándolos feliz, "¿Otro pura sangre?"- dijeron Zero y Yagari sorprendidos por la noticia, "¿Y no se te ocurrió que era buena idea decirnos antes y no justamente un día antes de que llegué con su comitiva de sanguijuelas?"- agrego molesto el cazador de cabello negro.

"Si otro se llama Rey taksumi llegara mañana y el se encargara de mantener la paz en la clase nocturna, recién hoy recibí el telegrama de que aceptaba mi propuesta"- respondió el cazador legendario sonriendo felizmente, "Genial otro creído y molesto chupasangre que seguramente solo causara mas problemas a este lugar"- dijo suspirando un poco molesto el joven prefecto.

"Zero-chan no seas gruñón además no puedes decir eso de alguien que aun no conoces dale una oportunidad a la nueva clase nocturna antes de tomar una decisión podrías llevarte una sorpresa agradable si lo haces"- dijo Cross mirando con cariño a su hijo adoptivo, "Después de todo será un nuevo comienzo para todos en este lugar"- agrego sonriéndole con cariño al joven que suspiro pesadamente y asintió levemente con su cabeza para después regresar junto con su sensei a sus labores.

Así transcurrió el resto del día en paz en la academia Cross aunque con la llegada del amanecer llegaría un nuevo día llenos de cambios y quizás problemas, ya que al atardecer llegaría la nueva clase nocturna y con ella Zero debería regresar a su labor de prefecto esta ves solo, eso preocupaba al director quien sabe como reaccionaria Zero y la clase nocturna al encontrarse cara a cara deseaba que el joven pudiera encontrar en esta nueva clase la aceptación para que así ya no estuviera tan solo.

Un nuevo encuentro se daría lugar aquí, pero el director no sabía que el nuevo pura sangre traía consigo una sorpresa inesperada y quizás una esperanza de que todo pudiera funcionar mejor esta vez. Poco a poco la vida en la academia cambiara dando un giro inesperado en la vida de sus ocupantes que jamás volverían a ser los mismos.

Las horas pasaron y cuando fue el momento el director llamo a Zero y Yagari para darle la bienvenida a la nueva clase nocturna "Les agradecería mucho que me dejaran saber su opinión"- dijo brevemente Kahien a sus dos acompañantes mientras esperaban recibir a los nuevos vampiros en la academia.

"Bienvenidos sean a la academia Cross, Taksumi-sama usted y sus jóvenes acompañantes"- dijo amablemente Kahien haciendo una leve reverencia al nuevo pura sangre que asintió sonriendo levemente al cazador.

Yagari, Zero y Kahien se sorprendieron al ver que el joven pura sangre no venia solo con su sequito de nobles sino que acompañado de una de joven humana, Se acercaron al director e hicieron una pequeña reverencia a este ambos jóvenes antes de presentarse a quienes los recibían.

"Es un placer conocerlos eh oído mucho de ustedes"- dijo amablemente el joven Taksumi, "Esta es mi pequeña hermana Alice Taksumi"- dijo señalándola con su mano mientras esta se acercaba sonriendo.

"Es un placer conocerlos"- dijo la joven Alice haciendo una reverencia a los tres hombres frente a ella, "Es un placer conocerlos soy el director Kahien Cross, el es el sensei Togari Yagari y el joven prefecto de la academia Zero Kiriyu"- dijo el director señalando a cada uno de ellos con su mano, los mencionados solo los miraban con cierto recelo y desconfianza.

"Es un placer conocerlos caballeros"- dijo amablemente el joven pura sangre mirándolos tranquilamente a pesar de las miradas recelosas que recibía del prefecto y su sensei, "Es un placer conocerlos Kiriyu-Kun, Yagari sensei y Cross sensei"- dijo la joven Alice sonriendo amablemente. Los jóvenes nobles se presentaron también todos eran miembros de familias muy ricas y poderosas para después dirigirse a su nuevo hogar el dormitorio de la luna a instalarse y descansar después del largo viaje a la academia.

Zero no dijo nada solo se limito a observarlos en silencio mirando a la joven Alice era una muchacha de cabellos castaños, ojos azules, de mediana estatura y muy inquieta pensó al verla ir de acá para haya observando todo el lugar. El director suspiro puesto que le recordaba a la pequeña Yuki para luego mirar al joven pura sangre que le hablo en ese momento.

"Como el director me informo antes de venir que siempre a ávido dos prefectos cumpliendo su labores en la academia, Alice me pidió que le pidiera la oportunidad de ocupar ella el cargo vacante"- dijo el joven pura sangre de cabellos oscuros, tez blanca y ojos azules mirando al director. Todos los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos incluso Zero.

"Además quería aclarar por supuesto que ella será alumna de la clase diurna por lo cual cumple con los requisitos necesarios y ninguno de los estudiantes de la clase nocturna le causara problemas a ninguno de los prefectos se lo aseguro"- agrego seriamente el pura sangre mirando al director Cross que acepto de inmediato con una gran sonrisa para festejar feliz con Alice, "realmente parecen un par de niños jugando"…pensaron los otros tres que sonrieron ante tal escena, "No son demasiado parecidos esos dos"…pensaron Zero y Yagari suspirando.

"Bueno parece ¿Que esta todo solucionado no es así?"- dijo con una sonrisa el mayor de los hermanos Taksumi mirando a los hombres presentes, "Si así es bien les mostraremos su dormitorio y el dormitorio de la joven Alice para que se acomoden y luego les mostraremos la academia ¿Le parece bien Taksumi-sama?"- comento el director mirando amablemente a ambos jóvenes que asintieron para seguirlo.

El resto del día paso tranquilo sin más problemas y así la nueva clase nocturna hizo su aparición finalmente y después de un breve tour por la academia siendo guiados por el director a las distintas instalaciones de la academia mientras eran escoltados por el joven prefecto y su sensei que los miraban con recelo.

"¿Bien que les parece la academia?"- dijo el director mirándolos en modo chibi y con estrellas en los ojos, "Es un lugar muy lindo Cross-san ¿Verdad ni-chan?"- respondió Alice sonriendo feliz mientras corría de acá para allá miranda cada lugar para poder moverse fácilmente sin perderse, mientras cumpliera con su nueva tarea de prefecta.

Rey la miraba suspirando al verla tan inquieta, "No es necesario que te presiones tanto Alice mañana podemos dar otro recorrido ahora será mejor que vayamos a tu nuevo cuarto para que puedas descansar, recuerda que mañana temprano tienes clases"- comento el mayor de los Taksumi con voz cansada.

"Esta bien ni-chan"- dijo la joven haciendo un leve puchero para obedecer a su hermano y regresar a su lado, "Bien gracias por su ayuda Cross-san nos retiramos a descansar entonces"- dijo el pura sangre haciendo una leve reverencia al mayor y sus acompañantes para después marcharse con su joven hermana rumbo a los dormitorios del sol para dejarla en su nueva habitación para que descansara.

Zero los siguió en silencio mientras los observaba una vez que su hermana entrara en su nuevo cuarto el joven vampiro dio media vuelta para regresar a la salida del dormitorio, "Kiriyu-Kun gracias por tu escolta ya no necesitas seguirme se perfectamente donde esta mi residencia"- dijo con una leve sonrisa el joven sin mirar al prefecto.

El mencionado no respondió, solo se limito a seguirlo hasta que llegaron a la residencia de la luna y el joven pura sangre entro en el lugar perdiéndose en ese enorme dormitorio de su vista, el joven prefecto suspiro molesto por no saber porque había escoltado al nuevo pura sangre hasta llegar a su respectivo dormitorio, este parecía haberse incomodado por la acción y el no entendía porque el se sentía mal por eso cuando no debía importarle.

Bufo molesto consigo mismo mientras caminaba de regreso a su dormitorio maldiciendo mentalmente a Cross y sus ideas de coexistencia entre especies todas esas locuras comenzaban a afectarle era la única explicación para su extraño comportamiento con el nuevo pura sangre, pensó mientras entraba a su dormitorio para finalmente descansar.

En la residencia de la luna el joven Taksumi ocupo su nuevo dormitorio, camino hacia la venta y observo el exterior suspirando, "Espero que pronto no nos veas como enemigos Zero, deseo que nos permitas estar a tu lado para cuidarte no dejare que nadie mas vuelva a lastimarte lo prometo"…pensó el joven mientras se recostaba para finalmente descansar en su ahora nuevo hogar.

Al día siguiente las clases comenzaron para Alice y Zero como alumnos de la clase diurna con bastantes problemas debido a los celos de sus compañeros masculinos puesto que la joven entro al aula para sentarse al lado del osco prefecto al cual le sonreía con cariño, aunque este intentara alejarla con su fría mirada marca registrada. Todo empeoro cuando los demás alumnos descubrieron que era hermana del líder del otro dormitorio y que seria prefecta.

El pobre Zero debió soportar el acoso de sus compañeros de clase durante estas y en el descanso y todo porque ella se le pego como chicle en el zapato durante todo momento de su horario escolar mirándolo con cariño constante mente eso lo tenía confundido y hastiado pero por más que intentara alejarla no lo lograba, suspiro resignado esperando que el día terminara pronto. Desde su oficina el director miraba la escena con una gran sonrisa en sus labios parecía que todo volvería a ser como antes o mejor quizás no perdía las esperanzas de que su hijo adoptivo pudiera encontrar la felicidad gracias a la nueva clase nocturna y su líder.

Finalmente las clases terminaron dando lugar al primer cambio de turno de la nueva clase nocturna y por increíble que fuera para el joven prefecto la hermana menor del nuevo líder del dormitorio lo hacia muy bien muy al contrario de Yuuki controlaba a las locas admiradoras fácilmente parecía tener mucha practica en ello lo que tenia curioso al joven peli-plata. La clase nocturna salio en orden sin causar problema alguno, la joven prefecta saludo a su amado hermano y este le dedico una tierna sonrisa para luego mirar al joven prefecto un momento para agradecerle su labor, para luego seguir su camino junto a la nueva clase nocturna hacia los edificios de la academia donde su figura desapareció dejando a un muy confundido prefecto mirando sorprendido el camino vacío.

Mientras tanto en otra ciudad nuestro pura sangre y su hermana vivían más o menos tranquilos, pero las cosas entre ellos solo marchaban como lo que eran hermanos y nada más. "Recibí una carta del director oni-chan y dice que la academia esta funcionando de nuevo"- dijo la joven Yuuki con algo de melancolía mirando la carta en su mano.

"¿De verdad y como ha estado el?"- dijo el joven sin mirarla mientras seguía leyendo unos papeles en sus manos que debía firmar, "Pues dice que están bien, que Zero parece llevarse muy bien con la nueva prefecta y la nueva clase nocturna, yo no sabia que había una nueva clase nocturna en la academia - dijo sonriendo nostálgica la castaña.

"¿De verdad? - dijo curioso Kaname dejando los papeles en su escritorio y mirando con interés la carta en las manos de su hermana menor, "Así cuenta el director Cross en su carta oni-chan, por cierto dice que la nueva clase esta bajo la tutela de un pura sangre llamado Rey taksumi ¿Lo conoces? - dijo Yuuki mirando a su hermano mayor llena de curiosidad.

**...continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Les agradecería mucho que me dejaran saber su opinión

Sayonara!

…


	2. Chapter 2: Tranquilidad y amistad

**Un nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross**

…

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Z: - bien espero les guste esta historia -

Zero y kaname: - ¿oye y somos las estrellas verdad? -

Z: - si lo son ¿porque?

Kaname: - ¿y porque no aparecí mucho como el nuevo? -

Taksumi: - ¿porque te molesta?-

Zero: - por mi no importa me agrada el nuevo

Z: - si bueno es que esto recién comienza -

Zero: - espera esto dice que hay lemon- 0/0

Z: - ¿si por? - guardo unos billetes en mi billetera

Kaname: -¡siiiiiii! - guarda su billetera ñ.ñ

Taksumi: - ¿quien te dijo que era contigo? - guarda su billetera *w*

Zero: - ni lo sueñen retiro lo dicho - ¬.¬

Z: - ya tranquilos si y que comience el capitulo - ñ.ñ

**Capitulo 2: Tranquilidad y amistad**

Un mes después de la llegada de la nueva clase nocturna todo marchaba muy bien incluso Alice y Zero habían comenzado una amistad poco a poco la vida en la academia retomaba su curso y ya casi nadie recordaba el incidente por el cual la academia debió ser reconstruida.

El director Cross estaba sorprendido de que Zero hubiera entablado una amistad con la joven Alice tan rápido, esta ya después de un mes en su nueva labor parecía no tener problemas para manejar a las admiradoras y los admiradores de la clase nocturna cumpliendo muy bien con su trabajo de prefecta de la academia.

El día transcurría normalmente Zero y Alice compartían las clases durante el día la joven también recibía la ayuda de Zero con los deberes de clase ya que como se incorporaron con las clases ya iniciadas estaba muy atrasada, "Gracias sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido rendir el examen Zero-Kun"- dijo la joven prefecta abrazándolo con cariño, "De nada Alice, además fue un placer ayudarte"- respondió el prefecto con un leve rubor por el abrazo inesperado de la joven.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron sin problemas y ambos jóvenes fueron a prepararse para cumplir su labor de prefectos. Los cambios de clases transcurrían igual que antes los chicos y chicas de la clase diurna se juntaban en las puertas de la residencia de la luna para esperar ver a la clase nocturna tan bulliciosos como antes, lo único distinto era que quien ayudaba a Zero era Alice y que los nobles de esta clase se portaban muy bien tratando de no causar molestias a su presidente de clase Taksumi-sama.

Unas ves cumplidas sus labores de prefectos Alice se acerco para hablar con Zero, "¡Zero!"- dijo la joven castaña para llamar su atención, "¿si que sucede?"- dijo mirándola curioso el prefecto. "Mañana es sábado y no hay clases por lo que no tendremos trabajo con el cambio de turno"- dijo nerviosa la joven tratando de tomar valor para lo que iba hacer.

"Si lo se ¿que pasa con eso?- dijo curioso el joven peli-plata mirándola preocupado por su nerviosismo, "Es que me gustaría salir a pasear contigo a la ciudad, claro si no tienes planes"- dijo la joven sonriéndole nerviosa tratando de no demostrarlo. "No... No tengo nada que hacer mañana y me encantaría acompañarte"- dijo Zero nervioso por la invitación de la joven.

"Bien entonces no encontramos mañana a las tres de la tarde en la puerta de salida de la academia, ¿te parece bien?- dijo sonriendo la joven prefecta, "si esta bien"- respondió el joven amablemente, "Entonces hasta mañana Zero-Kun"- dijo la joven despidiéndose para regresar a su dormitorio feliz mientras el joven cazador la miraba marcharse para luego hacer lo mismo sintiéndose muy feliz. Después de eso lo que quedo de la tarde y la noche paso sin problemas.

**Mansión Kuran esa misma noche…**

"Yuki eh estado pensando y casi ya tengo todo arreglado pronto regresaremos a la academia Cross claro si tu lo deseas por supuesto"- dijo el mayor de los hermanos Kuran mirando a su princesa con cariño, "¡de verdad claro! - dijo llena de alegría la menor mientras se acercaba presurosa a su hermano y abrazarlo. "bien en cuanto tenga todo listo regresaremos - agrego el castaño para separarse de la menor y volver a su estudio a arreglar sus papeles.

Academia Cross sábado por la mañana Zero se dedico toda la mañana a cumplir con sus labores en su cuarto termino su tarea, después fue a las caballerizas a pasar un rato con su yegua favorita Lili para cepillarla y pasear con ella un rato, luego fue a almorzar con su sensei y el director. Almuerzo que el mismo preparo puesto que no quería morir envenenado por la comida de su padre adoptivo, después de la comida se fue a descansar a su habitación para prepararse para su salida con Alice, de alguna manera el director se había enterado y había hecho una escenita que había molestado al prefecto poniéndolo de malas.

**...Flash back...**

"ya vine voy a preparar el almuerzo"- dijo Zero dirigiéndose a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la comida pero es interceptado antes por el director, "¡Zero hijo mío viniste!"- dice el mayor abrazándolo, el menor se lo quita de encima dándole una patada y mandándolo a volar lejos de el. El mayor hace un berrinche en modo chibi para volver a intentar abrazarlo pero el prefecto lo detiene mirándolo con frialdad.

"Que bueno llegué justo a tiempo para el almuerzo"- dijo Yagari entrando en la casa de su amigo, "Si bienvenido Toga llegas a tiempo"- dijo alegre como siempre Kaien en modo chibi abrazando a su amigo de cabello negro que trataba de sacudírselo de encima sin lograrlo. "Que bueno será Zero quien cociné, por fin algo comestible en esta casa"- dijo el mayor de cabello negro contento mirando a su alumno.

"Que malo eres pero que bien que te comes lo que preparo siempre"- dijo en modo chibi haciendo un puchero Cross, "No volveré a cocinarte de nuevo Toga"- agrego molesto, mientras los otros dos lo ignoraban por completo. "Zero ¿Esta tarde podrías ayudarme a arreglar algunas cosas?"- dijo el cazador de cabello negro mirando a su alumno mientras evadía los berrinches del director que seguía refunfuñando.

"Lo lamento sensei pero no puedo tengo otras cosas que hacer por la tarde en otro momento le ayudare si no le molesta"- respondió sin mirar al mayor el joven prefecto mientras preparaba el almuerzo de todos, "¿Como que?"- dijo lleno de curisiodad el cazador, "¿Qué planes tienes para esta tarde que son mas importantes que ayudarme?- agrego sorprendido el cazador mirando a su antiguo alumno, "Si Zero ¿que harás esta tarde que es tan importante como para no dejarlo para otro momento?"- comento Cross lleno de curiosidad.

"¿Desde cuando debo decirles que hago o dejo de hacer?"- respondió molesto el joven peli-plata mirando a los mayores con molestia, "waaaaaaaaa que malo yo solo trato de cuidarte y tu me tratas tan mal - dijo en modo chibi Cross llorando como un bebe haciendo un nuevo berrinche. Zero hubiera jurado que hasta escuchaba el violín sonando en forma melodramática durante la escenita hecha por su padre adoptivo lo cual lo estaba molestando de sobre manera.

Zero: - "Solo saldré con Alice a la ciudad, "¡deja de hacer berrinche!"- dijo suspirando mientras frotaba su sien el joven prefecto, "¿queeeeeeeeeeee?"- dijo lleno de sorpresa Yagari abriendo muy grande sus ojos sin poder creer lo escuchaban sus oídos, "waaaaaaaaa que bueno pórtate bien y cuídala mucho hay quien diría como a crecido mi lindo hijo ya es todo un hombre y tendrá su primera cita con una linda chica"- dijo el Cross bailando lleno de orgullo en modo chibi.

Zero se puso rojo, después de ponerlos en su lugar a ambos adultos termino de preparar el almuerzo, para servirlo y comer junto con ellos, durante el almuerzo ambos mayores siguieron averiguando sobre la razón de la salida de ambos jóvenes lo que molesto mas al joven que se marcho del lugar rumbo hacia su cuarto dejando a los mayores llenos de curiosidad sobre su salida con la menor de los hermanos taksumi.

**...Fin del flash back... **

Faltaban pocos minutos para la hora y Zero se dirigió a la puerta para esperar a Alice, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con ella esperándolo en el lugar pero no estaba sola la acompañaba su hermano, esto tomo por sorpresa al prefecto esa hora no era una hora muy normal para que estuviera despierto y menos parado tranquilamente sin su sequito de sanguijuelas cuidándolo a pesar de que no lo necesitara.

"Será que no confía en mi"... pensó Zero molesto mirándolo fijamente y porque rayos esta vestido así, "Que bueno, Zero ya llegaste"- dijo Alice sonriendo para ir a abrazarlo con cariño. "Si perdona no pensé que estuvieras aquí tan temprano"- respondió apenado el joven prefecto respondiendo levemente el abrazo, "No te preocupes no hace mucho que llegamos"- dijo la castaña soltando al joven para regresar con su hermano, "¿Verdad ni-chan?"- agrego mirando a su hermano mayor que asintió con la cabeza levemente.

"¿Que pasa se cánselo la salida?, ¿Porque esta tu hermano aquí?"- pregunto curioso el joven peli-plata mirando a la joven, "No para nada es que mi hermano ira con nosotros, si no te molesta claro, es que el necesita salir a divertirse o le saldrán arrugas"- respondió la castaña sonriendo tiernamente al joven prefecto que la miraba curioso."No para nada"- respondió el joven cazador mirando al pura sangre, "No confía en mí, definitivamente esta sanguijuela me cree capas de dañar a su hermana"...pensaba el joven peli-plata.

Los tres jóvenes caminaron hacia la parada para esperar el bus que los llevaría a la ciudad, "valla que raro no va a quejarse de tener de ir en bus"...pensó Zero mirando al pura sangre. "Waaaaaaaaa tarda mucho"- dijo haciendo berrinche Alice lo que hizo sonreír divertido al joven cazador que enseguida miro al mayor de los hermanos para ver su reacción.

El joven pura sangre sonríe divertido por la forma infantil en que actuaba su hermana menor, "¿Acaso prefieres ir caminando Alice?"- respondió el mayor mirando a su hermana que negó con la cabeza, "Descuida Alice no tardara mucho"- dijo el prefecto con una gotita en su cabeza al notar que la menor se comportaba como una niña pequeña que fue reprendida por sus padres al escuchar las palabras de su hermano mayor. Finalmente llego el bus y se subieron en el para dirigirse rumbo a la cuidad.

**...Continuara...**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bueno espero les guste y porfi dejen reviews o perdere el entusiasmo y de paso me dan sugerencias de como les gustaria que sea el proximo capitulo ñ.ñ

Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3: Salida

**Un nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross **

**Notas:**

sombra01: - bien llego el tercer capitulo - ñ_ñ

Alice: - ¿oye porque son ellos los protagonistas si yo aparezco más? - o.0?

Zero y kaname: 0.0? ¬.¬*

sombra01: - pues porque ellos son la pareja favorita de todos - ñ_ñ

Kaname: - ¿porque ella tiene que invitar a Zero a pasear? - ¬.¬*

Rey: - siiiiiiii finalmente mi momento - *w* (saca su billetera)

Zero: - ¿oye porque el viene con nosotros? 0.0?

Alice: - wiiiiiiiii ropa y dinero - *w*

sombra01: - ya lo sabrás - ñ_ñ (guarda unos billetes)

Zero: - bien - 0.0

Yuki y Kaname: - otra vez casi ni salimos en el capitulo anterior - ¬.¬* ¬.¬*

sombra01: - bueno no se preocupen pronto saldrán - ñ_ñ

Kaname: - ¡eso espero porque no me agrada! - ¬.¬*

Yuki: - ¿porque ella si sale a cada rato? - ¬.¬*

Rey: - ¡descuida yo cuido a Zero, Kaname! - ñ_ñ (guarda su billetera)

Zero: - no necesito que me cuiden - 0/0

Yuki: - ¿porque tu no me llevas de compras oni-chan? - 0.0?

sombra01: - ya tranquilos si y que comience el capitulo - ñ_ñu

Pd: este capi es para mi querida amiga love pampire espero te guste

Capitulo 3: Salida

Después de subir al bus el viaje duro un buen rato los jóvenes se mantuvieron callados mientras la joven hablaba sin parar de la película que verían muy entusiasmada finalmente llegaron a la ciudad y los tres jóvenes descendieron para comenzar a pasear por la ciudad. "waaaaaaa mira que rico se ven esos pasteles y mira esos zapatos "-decía Alice mientras corría de acá para allá mirando las vidrieras con sus ojos brillando de emoción ante los objetos que veía. El joven pura sangre suspiraba y la seguía cuidándola ya que por hacer tanto lio no se fijaba por donde iba y se escapaba de caer o chocar con las personas que la miraban con una gotita cayendo por sus nucas estilo anime.

Zero los observaba mirando con pena al pobre pura sangre que se notaba que estaba preocupado por su hermana y que esta era demasiado enérgica porque no se detenía por nada era como un huracán de color castaño ante esa idea el joven peli-plata sonrió levemente, "vamos al centro comercial ¡siiii! - dijo la joven castaña señalándolo con su dedo mirando a ambos chicos con ojos de cachorrito triste, el mayor de los Taksumi asintió con su cabeza mientras suspiraba resignado por lo que seguramente pasaría en el lugar cuando llegaran.

Entraron al centro comercial y se repitió la escena de la joven hiperactiva recorriendo cada tienda arrastrando consigo a los pobres muchachos que usaba de cargadores ya que tienda en la que entraba, tienda en la que compraba de todo. Alice compro hasta cansarse para después pedir ir a comer un helado, mientras los dos jóvenes le llevaban los paquetes caminando a su lado, de repente la castaña vio a unas amigas de la clase diurna contenta les hiso señas para despedirse de los chicos y se fue con ellas dejando a los dos jóvenes solos cargando sus paquetes.

Zero suspiro... "bueno acá termino la salida"... pensó mientras miraba como la joven desaparecía con las otras de su vista dejándolo allí, "Bien veamos si tengo mi celular "- dijo Rey buscándolo en sus bolsillos mientras intentaba no dejar caer los paquetes mientras el prefecto lo observaba sin decir nada con curiosidad puesto que no parecía estar molesto a pesar de ser abandonado por su hermana allí con él. Después de un momento el joven pura sangre hizo una llamada y después de colgar miro a Zero.

"Bien vamos a la puerta pronto vendrá mi transporte para recoger esto y podremos seguir "- dijo el peli-negro mientras caminaba a la salida seguido por Zero que lo miraba sorprendido... "¿es que acaso piensa seguir con la salida? Si su hermana se fue acaso es una broma"... pensaba confuso mientras lo seguía a la puerta con los paquetes tratando de entender a ese pura sangre junto a él, al llegar debieron esperar un rato hasta que llego una limusina que recogió los paquetes y luego se marcho rápidamente.

"¿te parece si primero comemos algo Kiriyu-kun? "- dijo el pura sangre sonriendo amablemente mientras se giraba para mirarlo, el joven prefecto lo miraba sorprendido porque actuaba así con el ya su hermana se había marchado no tenia porque fingir y ellos no eran amigos así ¿que porque lo hacía?, tampoco eran enemigos ya que casi no se conocían ya que el no se acercaba casi a la nueva clase nocturna, solo se acercaba a ella cuando cumplía su trabajo de prefecto y aun entonces no tenia mucho contacto ya que esta nueva clase de sanguijuelas se portaban muy bien no daban problemas puesto que este nuevo pura sangre mantenía a sus sequito de chupasangres en perfecto control... pensó Zero aun incrédulo sin dejar de mirar a un peli-negro que aun esperaba su respuesta.

"¿Acaso planeas seguir con la salida de verdad? "- dijo el joven prefecto mirando incrédulo al vampiro que lo miraba sin pestañar, "¡claro ya estamos acá! ¿No? "- respondió el joven frente a él como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo su respuesta, "¿si pero tu hermana se fue?"- respondió el peli-plata, "No hay motivos para que te quedes conmigo"- agrego serio. "Y eso que tiene o acaso no te agrada la idea de seguir esta salida porque es conmigo y no con ella te desagrada mi compañía porque a mi me agrada la tuya "- respondió Rey sinceramente un poco dolido por las palabras del joven frente a él.

Zero se sorprendió con la pregunta y se sintió mal al ver que había lastimado los sentimientos del joven frente a el, por un lado le costaba creer que este joven era un pura sangre por lo que veía ahora y durante la tarde con su hermana parecía un joven muy amable no se parecía en nada a ninguno de los pura sangre que ya había conocido por lo general los pura sangre eran engreídos, fríos y trataban a todos con aire de superiodad se creían la gran cosa, la gran maravilla del mundo y todos debían rendirles pleitesía. Pero este no actuaba igual por lo menos no ahora estaba hablando con el, como si fueran iguales o conocidos, acaso trataba de engañarlo, no ¿para que lo haría?, y ¿que ganaba el con eso?... pensó para si el joven cazador.

"¿Dime Kiriyu-kun acaso he hecho algo que te a molestado o que te incomode? si fue así por favor perdóname no fue mi intención y si me dices de que manera lo hice, yo…yo veré de no repetirlo "- dijo el joven Taksumi con tristeza bajando su mirada, "no nada de eso es que no creí que quisieras pasar tiempo con un nivel D como yo y mas siendo yo un cazador "- respondió el joven peli-plata con cierta sensación de culpabilidad por haber hecho sentir mal al otro.

"Eso a mí no importa para nada, para mi tu eres solo kiriyu-kun y nada mas, ¿Acaso a ti si te importa eso? "- respondió el peli-negro serio mirando al menor con cierta preocupación, "Pues no, es solo que yo creí que… perdón "- dijo algo apenado el prefecto peli-plata bajando su mirada para ocultar su sonrojo. "Descuida esta bien pero vayamos a comer algo me muero de hambre "- comento con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa el pura sangre, "Bien Taksumi-kun vamos "- dijo sonriendo divertido Zero para ir con él, el joven pura sangre sonrió levemente al escuchar esas palabras y asintió para ir en busca de algún restaurante.

"¿Por cierto donde comeremos? "- pregunto curioso el menor mirando a su acompañante, "No conozco mucho de esta ciudad así que elije tu Kiriyu-kun "- respondió el mayor mientras miraba el lugar con cierta curiosidad, "¿Qué clase de comida te gusta? "- dijo curioso Zero mirando el rostro curioso de su acompañante. El pura sangre lo miro sin saber que responder ya que no había pensado comer nada en particular en realidad hasta que después de un momento finalmente respondió después de pensarlo un poco.

"Hmm sorpréndeme Kiriyu-kun "- dijo el pura sangre mirando a Zero con una sonrisa amable logrando que el prefecto lo mirara sorprendido, "Esta bien "- dijo sonriendo el peli-plata para llevarlo a un sitio de comida rápida. Después de entrar a la tienda buscaron una mesa donde pudieran estar tranquilos Zero dejo al joven Rey para ir a comprar la comida en el mostrador, el vampiro miraba el lugar y a las familias que comían tranquilas allí. El pura sangre se ofreció a pagar la comida pero Zero se negó rotundamente a ello, una vez en el mostrador pidió dos hamburguesas con papas fritas y dos refrescos para luego regresar a la mesa donde Rey lo esperaba sentado.

Se sentó y le dio su comida al joven pura sangre que lo miro sorprendido ya que no sabia como comerla por lo que se sintió un poco apenado miro a Zero, mientras este comenzaba a comer para imitarlo el menor al notar la mirada del otro sonrío divertido al darse cuenta que el otro no sabía cómo debía ingerir una simple hamburguesa, después de terminar de comer ambos fueron y se lavaron las manos para salir del negocio de comida rápida.

Luego fueron a mirar el centro comercial mientras esperaban que llegara la hora de la película que verían mientras lo hacían comenzaron a charlar tranquilamente de diferentes cosas. Después de un rato de pasear fueron al cine para ver la película entraron en la sala y se sentaron a disfrutar de la película Zero llevaba unos tapones de oído para que el sonido del lugar no le molestara, le dio un par extra que tenia al pura sangre que los acepto gustoso poniéndoselos para poder estar cómodo en el lugar, después de unas horas salieron de la sala y se dirigieron a la parada del bus para regresar a la academia.

"¿Oye Taksumi-kun y tu hermana no deberíamos buscarla?"- pregunto curioso el joven prefecto mirando al vampiro junto a él, "De seguro ya regreso - respondió sonriendo el peli-negro, "¿estás seguro? "- pregunto no muy seguro el peli-plata, "Si pero si te preocupa la llamo por celular y averiguo "- respondió con una sonrisa el joven pura sangre. Zero asintió y Rey llamo por su celular para asegurarse de que Alice estuviera ya en la academia y así era, "Si ya volvió y esta en la residencia de la luna esperándome "- comento Rey tranquilamente a su acompañante,"¡qué bueno! - respondió contento Zero con una sonrisa.

Llego el bus y subieron para regresar a la academia durante el viaje de regreso charlaron un poco más sobre lo sucedido en el día. Finalmente llegaron a la academia y ambos se despidieron para regresar a sus respectivos dormitorios Zero tenia ahora un nuevo panorama al respecto del nuevo pura sangre y la nueva clase nocturna uno que lo hacía sentir que quizás no fuera tan malo tenerlos allí, camino lentamente a su dormitorio pensando en la tarde tan agradable que había pasado con el joven pura sangre sonriendo contento.

**...Continuara...**

**Notas finales:**

Yagari: - porque nosotros ni aparecemos - ¬.¬

Director: - buaaa Zero tuvo su primera cita - T-T

sombra01: - si y ahora todo ira avanzando -

Yagari: - pero con un chico - 0.0?

Director: - y que Rey-kun me agrada - *w*

sombra01: - si si es genial no - ñ.ñ (guarda billetes)

Kaname: - No Salí en el próximo mas te vale que lo haga - ¬.¬

Zero: 0/0

Rey: - si soy genial jajajajaja - *w* (guarda su billetera)

Yuki: - esta vez no Salí ni un momento - T-T

Alice: - ¡siiiiiii ropa nueva yupi! - *w*

sombra01: - bueno espero les guste a los lectores bye comenten plisss si no pierdo la motivación -

….


	4. Chapter 4:Conociéndote, primera parte

**Un nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross **

**Notas:**

Sombra01: - Bien llego el cuarto capitulo - ñ_ñ

Kaname: - Que conveniente lo de sus amigas - ¬.¬

Sombra01: - Si verdad que bueno que Rey cuido de Zero - ñ.ñ (mi billetera esta llena)

Kaname: - Si claro que bueno - ¬.¬

Rey: - No te preocupes lo cuidare siempre - *w* (guarda su billetera despacio)

Zero: - No necesito que me cuiden - 0/0

Alice: - Es que oni-chan es muy bueno - ñ_ñ

Yuki y Kaname: - si como no - ¬.¬* ¬.¬*

Sombra01: - bueno, bueno ya basta es hora del capítulo -

Kaname: - ¿En este aparezco verdad? - 0.0?

Rey: - No deberías - ¬.¬*

Zero: - ¿porque no? - 0.0?

Yuki: - espero aparecer - ¬.¬*

Sombra01: - si, si ya veremos el capitulo por favor - ñ_ñ

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Capitulo 4: Conociéndote, (primera parte)**

-0-0-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente Zero aun no podía creer lo bien que lo había pasado con el nuevo sangre pura era tan distinto aunque había muchas cosas que necesitaba saber… "como era posible que Taksumi-kun fuera así y porque su hermana actuaba como una humana como lo hacía Yuuki, acaso ese vampiro sangre pura ocultaba algo como lo hizo Kaname"… pensó intentando encontrar respuestas durante mucho rato el joven cazador y finalmente decidió ir a confrontar al peli-negro. En la residencia de la luna un joven alto de peli-negro con ojos azules deambulaba en su habitación sin poder descansar miraba una y otra ves los papeles que debía llenar para entregárselos al director pero no lograba concentrarse no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que lo había pasado la tarde anterior con el joven prefecto suspiro resignado para tomar nuevamente los papeles.

Los alumnos de la clase nocturna deberían estar descansando pero habían notado a su líder un poco raro y estaban preocupados por él, "¿Que será lo que le preocupa a Taksumi-sama? "- dijo un joven cabello castaño, de ojos verdes, cuerpo delgado, y contextura mediana de nombre Alexander. "¿no se desde ayer actúa medio distraído no lo creen? "- comento Ryu un joven de cabello rubio y ojos negros, y contextura atlética. "Se equivocan es desde que llegamos que actúa así "- respondió un joven de cabello negro largo, ojos café y contextura mediana de nombre Ciel bajando el libro que leía. Los otros lo miraron sorprendidos pero era verdad desde entonces su líder actuaba muy distraído pero nadie se había atrevido a averiguar el porque se miraron sin saber de que manera podrían ayudar a su líder.

Zero llego al portón y se dirigió al guardia para pedirle que le informara al sangre pura que necesitaba hablar con el, el guardia al verlo le sonrió y le dejo pasar sin preguntarle nada, eso sorprendió un poco al joven cazador pero decidió averiguar directamente con el peli-negro, camino hacia la puerta de la residencia y golpeo la puerta enseguida esta se abrió ya que uno de los sirvientes había escuchado los golpes. "¿si joven que desea? "- dijo formalmente el sirviente mirando a la visita.

"Vengo a hablar con Taksumi-sama "- respondió el joven prefecto serio mirando al hombre frente a él, "¿El sabia que vendría? - dijo el hombre curioso por la hora en que había venido a ver al amo de la residencia de la luna, "No es que es urgente que hable con el "- respondió serio y frio el peli-plata un tanto molesto del interrogatorio. "Veré si mi señor lo puede atender, espéreme aquí por favor "- dijo preocupado el hombre que no estaba muy seguro de dejarlo allí, Zero asintió y se quedo esperando mientras el Sirviente se alejaba por las escaleras en busca del sangre pura.

"parece que hay alguien en el recibidor "- dijo Alexander sorprendido mirando a sus compañeros, "Puedo oler al prefecto ¿Qué hace aquí? "- dijo sorprendido Ryu con el seño fruncido, "No sé, que sepa Taksumi-sama no lo esta esperando a ¿que habrá venido? "- dijo curioso Ciel mirando hacia la puerta. Después de unos minutos el sirviente regreso donde el joven cazador esperaba "joven el amo lo recibirá ahora por favor sígame "- dijo el hombre formalmente para guiarlo asía el cuarto del sangre pura. Zero lo siguió para subir por las escaleras y llegar a la habitación del líder del dormitorio de la luna, que resulto ser la habitación que antes ocupara Kaname el hombre golpeo la puerta e informo de la presencia del prefecto a su ocupante que lo invito a pasar de inmediato.

Los nobles vieron lo sucedido desde las escaleras ya que al sentir la presencia del prefecto decidieron ir a averiguar el porque de su visita a estas horas se sorprendieron al saber que su líder lo recibiría y mas al ver que lo haría en su propia habitación por supuesto ninguno haría ninguna conjetura, ni comentario no querían molestar al sangre pura y terminar hechos polvo por su poder. "¿Kiriyu-kun a que debo esta grata sorpresa? "- pregunto el joven vampiro sonriendo (estaba vestido con ropa informal una camisa negra ajustada y unos pantalones jeans azules su cabello medianamente corto estaba mojado recién terminaba de darse una ducha).

Zero lo miro y no pudo evitar mirar cada detalle del joven frente a el esos ojos azules le fascinaban y quizás era por esa mirada gatuna que tenía el sangre pura, resaltaba por su hermosa piel blanca haciendo resaltar el color de sus ojos junto a su cabello negro y la ropa que ahora llevaba puesta dejaba ver el relieve de su cuerpo que era perfecto los músculos de su cuerpo se veían bien delineados por la vestimenta haciéndolo ver como toda una tentación divina para cualquiera.

"Perdón por molestarlo Taksumi-sama es que necesitaba hablar con usted sobre algo "- dijo el prefecto tratando de disimular lo nervioso que se sentía por lo que le estaba costando dejar de mirar al pura sangre, "Si dime en que te puedo ayudar kiriyu-kun "- respondió el sangre pura mirando atentamente al prefecto esa piel blanca y esos labios rosados eran una tentación al tener tan cerca a Zero, pero lo hacía feliz el que hubiera venido a verlo y a la vez lo ponía ansioso lograr que el joven lo aceptara para así poder acercase mas a él.

"Pues yo quería conocerte más Taksumi-kun si no te molesta, me gustaría saber más de ti "- respondió sinceramente el joven cazador, "No para nada me gustaría que podamos conocernos mejor - respondió sonriendo Rey mientras caminaba hacia un sillón para sentarse, Zero se sentía nervioso por lo extraño que le parecía que un sangre pura lo tratara como un igual y no como un perro que le servia para sus planes como cierto castaño arrogante, trato de calmarse, respiro hondo y miro al joven frente a él para seguirlo hasta donde se sentó en otro sillón.

"¿Por qué Alice es humana? "- pregunto Zero mirando fijo al peli-negro, "pues porque así nació - respondió el joven sonriendo tranquilamente, "Pero tú la presentaste como tu hermana y si lo es debería ser igual que tu un vampiro sangre pura "- comento el prefecto serio mientras arqueaba una ceja. "Es mi hermana pero no es un vampiro es humana puesto que ella es hija de mi madrastra que es humana "- respondió sinceramente el joven vampiro sin dejar de mirar al joven cazador que lo miraba confuso.

"¿tu madrastra es humana? ¿Pero tu padre es un pura sangre no? "- dijo sorprendido y confuso el joven peli-plata mirando a su acompañante, "Si lo es y Alice es su hija pero en mi linaje de sangre se da que si un humano y un pura sangre se cruzan su hijo puede nacer siendo un humano completo como lo es Alice o un vampiro completo "- respondió el joven Taksumi con una leve sonrisa, "¿tu linaje de sangre? ¿Te refieres a tu clan verdad? "- pregunto curioso el menor. "Si yo provengo de una raza muy antigua de sangre puras Kiriyu-kun "- contesto el vampiro mirando seriamente al prefecto. Zero lo miro intrigado y no sabia si debía seguir preguntando podía ser que el joven no quisiera hablar mas de lo que ya había dicho.

**Mansión Kuran…**

En la mansión Kuran cierto pura sangre se encontraba leyendo unos archivos y informes que había recibido de un informante mientras bebía una copa que al leer unos párrafos se hizo añicos en su mano su rostro reflejaba molestia aunque se negaba a aceptar que lo que leía era cierto no podía ser verdad debía averiguar con Yuki ella recibía cartas sobre zero de Cross y si la información era cierta ella ya debía saberlo ya aunque se negaba a pensar que realmente fuera verdad. Se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana y golpeo suavemente la puerta.

"¿Yuuki puedo entrar? - dijo suavemente Kaname detrás de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana menor, "Si claro entra hermano ¿que necesitas? "- respondió cariñosamente la menor de los Kuran con una cálida sonrisa. "¿Tienes noticias nuevas de la academia? ¿Cómo esta Cross? "- pregunto el castaño cálidamente sonriéndole a su linda hermana, "No hoy no he recibido ninguna carta hermano y me preocupa un poco "- comento la joven mirando a su hermano.

"Quizás esta muy ocupado con la nueva clase nocturna no crees "- dijo desinteresadamente el mayor mirando el cuarto de la castaña, "No creo que ese sea el motivo pero puede ser "- respondió suspirando la menor aun no muy segura, Kaname la miro con cariño, se despidió besando su frente y salió del cuarto para regresar a su despacho confuso y molesto.

**...Continuara...**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Notas finales:**

Yagari y Cross: - porque nosotros ni aparecemos - ¬.¬* ¬.¬*

Sombra01: - Bueno es que por el momento no bebían - ñ_ñu

Yagari y Cross: - ¿porque no? - 0.0? o.0?

Sombra01: - es que estoy presentando a los nuevos - ñ_ñ

Kaname: - No Salí mucho verdad - ¬.¬*

Zero: - ya dijo esta presentando a los nuevos - ñ_ñ

Rey: - si además todos quieren ver mas de mi y de Zero juntos - *w*

Yuki: - esta vez Salí solo un momento - T-T

Alice: - yo ni salí porque - T_T

Sombra01: - bueno espero les guste a los lectores esto es para todos lo que pidieron conocer más de Rey - ñ_ñ - hasta el próximo capítulo sayonara - ñ_ñ

….


	5. Chapter 5: Conociéndote Segunda parte

**Un nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross**

**-0-0-0-0- **

**Notas:**

Sombra01: - llego el quinto capitulo y espero les este gustando - ñ_ñ

Alice: - ¿en este capitulo aparezco no? - ñ_ñ

Kaname: - ¿en este capi aparezco mas verdad? - 0.o?

Sombra01: - Si posiblemente - ñ_ñu

Kaname: - me parece que me están saboteando - ¬_¬* (saca su billetera)

Rey: - ¿Como crees quien lo haría? - *w* (guarda su billetera despacio)

Zero: - Me parece que es una escritora corrupta - 0.0

Alice: -no lo es solo que sabe elegir a las personas - ñ_ñ

Yuki y Kaname: - si como no - ¬.¬* ¬.¬*

Sombra01: - Me ofenden que malos - T-T

Kaname: - ¿Desde cuando la verdad ofende? - 0.o?

Rey: - No deberías ponerlos en el capitulo - ¬.¬*

Zero: - ¿porque no? - o.0?

Yuki: - Perdona esta bien no lo eres - ¬_¬*

Sombra01: - no me merezco que sean así conmigo - T-T

Kaname: -perdón- ñ_ñu (saca su billetera y saca dinero)

Sombra01: - Esta bien te perdono - n_n (guarda dinero) - en fin que comience el capitulo - ñ_ñ

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Capitulo 5: Conociéndote. Segunda parte**

-0-0-0-0-

En la mansión Kuran Kaname seguía mirando papeles preparando todo lo necesario para poder dejar todo listo y volver a la academia sin problemas aun se encontraba molesto por el informe de que decía que la nueva clase nocturna era liderada por un sangre pura de linaje antiguo y cuya sangre se podía mezclar con la humana sin problemas puesto que no aceptaban la manipulación del consejo de ancianos ya que ellos se habían separado de la sociedad vampirica dominada por el consejo.

Este ultimo no podía hacer nada para interferir con ellos puesto que esta estirpe de vampiros tenia mucho poder económico, social, político y los poderes de su sangre eran temidos por todos no en vano su linaje de sangre era tan antiguo que a través de los siglos su sangre se había hecho mas poderosa lo que los hacia un enemigo de temer para cualquiera. Kaname se sentía cada ves mas molesto puesto que le habían informado que cierto prefecto parecía llevarse bien con la nueva clase nocturna y su presidente lo cual lo tenia de malas.

"No puede ser verdad...no el no puede aceptar que se le acerque uno de mi especie... Pensaba el castaño con molestia ante la sola idea de que fuera verdad, suspiro y se sirvió una nueva copa para tomar algo que lo ayudara a olvidar lo molesto que estaba. Yuuki se encontraba en su habitación después de la charla con su hermano estaba muy confusa y preocupada por lo que estaría sucediendo en su antiguo hogar, camino hacia la ventana y se quedo mirando el cielo nocturno tratando de imaginar como seria el misterioso nuevo sangre pura ya que su hermano no parecía saber nada sobre él, por lo menos cuando Yuuki le pregunto su hermano le dijo que nunca lo había conocido pero que trataría de averiguar sobre él, para ver que la academia Cross no se viera envuelta en nuevos problemas.

"No puede ser me olvide de preguntarle a oni-chan si había averiguado algo"…pensó la menor suspirando estaba segura que su hermano se encontraba descansando ya así que tendría que esperar para preguntarle hasta que este despertara, camino hacia su cama y se recostó para tratar de descansar un poco también.

**Academia Cross…**

En la academia Cross dormitorio de la luna Zero miraba desconcertado al joven frente a el no sabia como era posible que confiara en el, tanto como para contarle todo sin preocuparse de que lo pudiera usar en su contra, era como si para el estuviera hablando con un amigo o un viejo conocido"...pensó el prefecto mirando al joven vampiro. "¿tu linaje de sangre? ¿Te refieres a tu clan verdad? "- dijo curioso el menor. "Si yo provengo de una raza muy antigua de sangre puras "- contesto mirando seriamente al prefecto.

Zero lo miro intrigado y no sabia si debía seguir preguntando podía ser que el joven no quisiera hablar mas de lo que ya había dicho, "¿Dijiste que tu y Alice no tienen la misma madre verdad?"- pregunto el cazador peli-plata mirándolo lleno de curiosidad. "Si solo compartimos el lazo de mi padre con ella aunque su madre fue la que me crió como si fuera su hijo y al decir verdad para mi ella es mi segunda madre "- respondió con cariño el joven.

"¿Y tu madre? ¿Donde esta? "- pregunto el joven prefecto nervioso sin saber si debía o no seguir con sus preguntas ya que quizás estaba siendo demasiado curioso, "Mi madre lamentablemente se marcho con su clan, después de que nací ya que ella no estaba de acuerdo con la forma de vivir de nuestro familia y aun ahora ella sigue repudiando todo lo que tiene que ver con nuestro clan, ya tiene una nueva pareja seguramente "- respondió suspirando el joven frente a él con cierta tristeza en la mirada. "¿La forma de vivir de tu clan? "- dijo el cazador confuso.

"si nuestro clan siempre a buscado la coexistencia pacifica con los humanos y bebemos solo la sangre que se nos ofrece por propia voluntad al crear un vinculo con un ser humano, hasta que llega ese momento nos alimentamos de la sangre de animales o sangre artificial ahora que existen los suplementos"- dijo el joven señalando en su mesa una pequeña caja de tabletas de sangre, "¿Y tu madre no estaba de acuerdo con eso y se marcho dejándote con tu padre así no más? "- comento sorprendido el prefecto nunca espero que una madre dejara así a su hijo como si nada.

"No mi madre no quería pero su clan no se enfrentaría jamás al clan de mi familia paterna, además en los clanes vampiricos el que tiene poder de decisión sobre los hijos es el padre y su clan, ya que al casarse el elige si se queda con su clan o toma el control del clan de su esposa "- respondió tranquilamente el joven vampiro tratando de explicar bien la forma de vivir de los clanes vampíricos, "Si el líder de un clan se casa con el primogénito de otro este puede unir ambos clanes haciendo que uno de ellos desaparezca o puede elegir solo quedarse con uno y el otro deberá ser gobernado por el siguiente en la línea de nacimiento"- agrego mirando al joven prefecto para saber si había entendido la explicación.

"¿De verdad esta bien que me cuentes todo esto?" - dijo confuso el joven prefecto mirando al sangre pura que sonrió tranquilamente, "Si además no veo porque no debería ya te dije que quiero que nos conozcamos mas no es así, por eso te estoy contando de mi vida y de la vida de Alice espero que entiendas que me gustaría ser tu amigo, entre los amigos no hay secretos ¿no? "- respondió sonriendo el pura sangre con una sonrisa sincera. "Gracias ¿aunque no se porque te interesa ser amigo mío? "- comento el peli-plata curioso mirando al joven peli-negro.

"Porque me agradas mucho eres una persona muy directa y eso me hace sentir muy bien ya que nadie frente a mi da su opinión real solo dicen lo que creen que deseo oír, eso es muy molesto "- dijo Rey poniendo su mano en su sien frisionandola y suspirando con cierta frustración, Zero lo miraba sorprendido nunca pensó que eso le molestara a un sangre pura pero este como siempre rompía todos los esquemas… se dijo mentalmente el joven cazador sonriendo de forma casi imperceptible mientras lo miraba detenidamente. "¿Algo mas que desees saber de mi? "- pregunto curioso el peli-negro, "No por ahora no, se me ocurre otra pregunta "- respondió apenado el menor con un leve rubor en sus mejillas logrando que el otro sonriera divertido por su nerviosismo.

"¿Deseas tomar algo? "- pregunto mirándolo amablemente el mayor, "No gracias es tarde debería dejarte descansar mejor me marcho "- comento el peli-plata levantándose del asiento y caminando hacia la puerta bajo la mirada del otro. "Espero que vengas a visitarme de nuevo y podamos seguir charlando entonces "- dijo suspirando con cierta nostalgia el vampiro levantándose de su asiento para caminar rumbo a la ventana. "Si lo haré pero tú también puedes hacerlo, puedes visitarme a mí y quizás podamos salir de nuevo "- comento Zero sonriendo amablemente sorprendiendo al sangre pura que le sonrió al escuchar esas palabras de parte del joven prefecto y lo miro feliz, con gratitud y cariño.

"Claro para mi seria un verdadero placer poder hacerlo "- respondió Rey, Zero sonrió y salio de la habitación para caminar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, para su sorpresa se encontró a algunos nobles que lo miraban entre molestos, sorprendidos y celosos por su comportamiento hacia su líder. "¿Señor prefecto se puede saber porque esta molestando a esta hora al presidente del dormitorio? "- siseo molesto Ryu mandándole una mirada de hielo al joven, "Eso a ti no te importa "- respondió fríamente el prefecto dándole una mirada marca Kiriyu que sorprendió a los nobles.

"Mira a quien le hablas insolente nivel D "- dijo furioso el noble rubio tomando con fuerza el hombro del joven para girarlo mientras Ciel y Alexander miraban lo sucedido Zero se giro mirándolo con la típica mirada marca Kiriyu mientras sacaba su arma por lo cual los nobles se pusieron en defensiva en ese momento Rey escucho mucho ruido en el pasillo lleno de curiosidad decidió salir a ver que sucedía fuera de su habitación para encontrarse con el encuentro de los nobles con el joven prefecto.

"¿Se puede saber que sucede aquí? ¿Porque están deteniendo a mi invitado? "- dijo fríamente el sangre pura mirando a cada uno de los nobles que se sorprendieron y no sabían cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de su líder el rubio soltó enseguida el hombro del prefecto que se acomodo la chaqueta, a la vez que miraba la reacción de los nobles ante ese joven que con él era tan amable, sonrió ante la idea de que quizás fuera bipolar y por eso cambiara rápidamente de humor. "Taksumi-sama perdón yo no quise molestarlo "- dijo asustado Ryu bajando la mirada, "Aprovechando que están aquí les informo que Kiriyu-kun vendrá a visitarme por lo que espero sea tratado con cordialidad como se lo merece "- comento seriamente el sangre pura mientras los nobles asintieron al escuchar esas palabras de parte de su líder.

Ryu: - "¡Perdón Kiriyu-kun no volverá a suceder! "- dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia el joven cazador que lo miro sorprendido, "Esta bien descuida"- respondió suspirando el prefecto mirando al noble con cierta diversión al ver el cambio drástico en su comportamiento, "Bien hasta pronto Kiriyu-kun y perdona lo sucedido no se repetirá te lo aseguro "- comento sonriendo amablemente el líder del dormitorio de la luna sacando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del menor que asintió para girarse y seguir su camino.

"Hasta pronto - respondió el prefecto bajando por las escaleras para salir del dormitorio de la luna rumbo a su dormitorio estaba confuso sobre lo sucedido y sobre todo lo que había descubierto del mayor de los Taksumi, porque le había dicho al pura sangre que lo visitara ni el mismo se entendía cuando estaba cerca de ese joven sangre pura su mente no lo veía como un enemigo…Suspiro pesadamente... me estoy volviendo loco... se dijo a si mismo al llegar a su habitación, tomo un largo baño para cambiarse de ropa y acostarse a dormir.

**…continuara…**

Notas finales del capítulo:

Yagari y Cross: - porque nosotros ni aparecemos - ¬.¬* ¬.¬*

Sombra01: - Bueno es que por el momento no debían - ñ_ñu

Yagari y Cross: - de nuevo nos excluyes ¡NO ES JUSTO! - 0.0? o.0?

Sombra01: - Es que estoy presentando a los nuevos ya lo dije antes - ñ_ñ*

Kaname: - No Salí mucho verdad - ¬_¬*

Zero: - ya dijo esta presentando a los nuevos, no es para tanto - ñ_ñu

Ciel, Alexander y Ryu: - ¡si nosotros somos mejores! - *w* ñ_ñ *w*

Yuki: - esta vez salí solo un momento - T_T

Alice: - ¡yo ni salí buaaa! - T_T

Sombra01: - bueno espero les guste a los lectores ahora comienzan a saber mas sobre los nuevos - ñ_ñ - hasta el próximo capítulo sayonara -


	6. Chapter 6: Las noticias

**Un nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross**

**-0-0-0-0- **

**Notas:**

sombra01: - bien llegamos al sexto capi espero lo disfruten - ñ_ñ

Alice: - ¿En este aparezco verdad? -ñ_ñ

Kaname: - oye ya escuchaste a los lectores quieren verme ya - ñ_ñ (saca su billetera)

sombra01: - si ya se por eso no te preocupes – ñ_ñ (guardo muchos billetes)

Kaname: - bien mi momento - *w* - ZERO VEN AQUI - (lleva un collar)*w*

Rey: - no te le acerques es mió - (toma a zero y se lo lleva) ñ_ñ

Zero: - yo no soy de nadie - ¬_¬*

sombra01: - oigan me lo devuelven lo necesito para capitulo - ¬_¬*

Kaname: - es mío - _* (sujeta a Zero y comienza a tirar de el)

Rey: - es mío - _* (sujeta a Zero y comienza a tirar de el)

Zero: - suélteme - ¬_¬**

Yuki: - pobre zero - T_T

sombra01: - si lo dañan los envió a Alaska, en fin el capitulo por favor – ñ_ñ*

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Capitulo 6: Las noticias **

-0-0-0-0-

Ha pasado una semana de la salida de Zero con Rey y las relaciones en la academia han cambiado, el joven cazador ya no solo ha entablado una amistad con Alice si no que también ha entablado una amistad con el joven sangre pura y la clase nocturna. La castaña se sentaba junto a él durante las clases, así evitaba el acoso de los admiradores que tenía en el aula además que el prefecto le explicaba lo que no entendía durante la clase, después a la hora del almuerzo ambos jóvenes comían junto a Rey que siempre los esperaba bajo un árbol en jardín a la misma hora. Se sentaban juntos pero después de unos cinco minutos Alice desaparecía dejando a ambos jóvenes solos para charlar tranquilamente hasta que terminaba el receso y el peli-plata regresaba al aula junto a la castaña para esperar el fin de las clases.

Cuando las clases terminaban ambos prefectos se cambiaban para dirigirse al dormitorio de la luna allí ambos disfrutaban de charlar con sus amigos hasta el momento que debieran cumplir su labor como prefectos y ahuyentar a las admiradoras para que los alumnos llegaran a sus clases. Este nuevo día no era la excepción trascurrió tranquilo como siempre sin percances Alice y Zero concurrieron a sus clases con sus compañeros normalmente, al terminar sus clases ambos fueron a sus dormitorios a prepararse para el cambio de turno y luego a la residencia de la luna para estar con sus amigos un rato, cuando llego el momento del cambio del turno ambos jóvenes ya se encontraban en los portones controlando a las admiradoras de la clase nocturna que chillaban como locas.

Finalmente se abrieron los portones y la clase nocturna salio rumbo a su clase. "Buenas tardes querida Alice, gracias por tu buen trabajo "- dijo amablemente el castaño mirando a su pequeña hermana, "buenas tardes oni-chan, gracias "- dijo la joven Alice sonriendo feliz mientras controlaba al grupo de chicas que gritaban como locas los nombres de la clase nocturna que las miraban amablemente aunque no les llamaran la atención en lo mas mínimo el grupo de chicas a su alrededor se mostraban amables. "Buenas tardes Kiriyu-kun, gracias por tu buen trabajo"- dijo el joven peli-negro girándose hacia el prefecto sonriéndole cálidamente.

"Buenas tardes Taksumi-kun, gracias solo cumplo con mi deber "- respondió Zero sonriéndole, luego ambos jóvenes se despidieron de sus amigos dejando que estos siguieran su camino a las aulas para luego separarse para hacer sus respectivas rondas, los alumnos de la clase nocturna siguieron su camino hacia la academia y los alumnos de clase diurna regresaron a sus dormitorios, bajo la mirada de ambos prefectos que siguieron con sus rondas de vigilancia en la academia recorriendo toda la academia vigilando que los alumnos de día no estén merodeando por el lugar.

**En la Mansión Kuran…**

"¿Es verdad que regresaras a la academia Cross? "- dijo curioso Takuma mirando a su mejor amigo que leía unos papeles que el nuevo consejo le había enviado, "Si así es Yuki extraña el lugar y pensé que seria buena idea regresar a ayudar Cross con la clase nocturna nueva "- respondió el castaño sin mirarlo fingiendo desinterés, "Valla yo creí que no había problemas después de todo se rumorea que hay un pura sangre en la academia dirigiéndola"- comento el rubio fingiendo no mirar las reacciones de su amigo hasta que se sintieron golpes en la puerta del estudio llamándoles la atención a ambos jóvenes, el castaño autorizó la entrada a quien golpeaba con curiosidad.

Una joven sirvienta entro en el lugar haciendo una reverencia antes de hablar "Kuran-sama hay correo para la ama Yuki aquí se lo dejo "- dijo para dejarle el sobre en el escritorio, "Gracias por tu trabajo y ¿dónde está mi hermana ahora que no se lo entregaste a ella?"- pregunto el castaño con interés mirando a la joven, "La señorita salió temprano al centro y todavía no regreso "- respondió la joven, Takuma observaba sin decir nada la escena. "Bien avíseme en cuanto llegué y díganle que venga a verme, ya puedes retirarte "- dijo el castaño volviendo a concentrarse en su trabajo.

"Si amo "- respondió la joven haciendo una reverencia para retirarse a seguir con sus labores, "Valla es correo de Cross para Yuki por lo que veo "- comento Ichijo tomando el sobre en sus manos, "Si, así parece "- respondió con desinterés el castaño mirando de reojo el sobre mientras seguía mirando sus documentos, "¿quizás sea algo importante no crees? "- comento fingiendo preocupación el noble rubio sin dejar de mirar el sobre en su mano. El mayor de los Kuran lo miro con detenimiento un momento antes de quitarle el sobre de las manos, "Si tienes razón puede ser importante "- dijo abriendo la carta para empezar a leerla bajo la mirada divertida y curiosa de su amigo.

Takuma miraba curioso al castaño y mas al notar que su amigo se pone un poco de mal humor mientras la lee y hace varios gestos de molestia mientras terminaba de leer la carta "¿qué pasa hay problemas? "- pregunto curioso el joven noble, "No al contrario parece que todo va muy bien con la nueva clase nocturna y el pura sangre que los lidera es todo un genio "- respondió con un tono molesto Kaname guardando la carta en el sobre, el rubio lo mira con una gota en la cabeza tratando de pensar de que manera podía ayudar a su amigo.

"Si regresas yo te acompañare y de seguro Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Rima y Shiki también lo harán cuándo se enteren y ¿Seiren ira también verdad?"- dijo sonriendo como siempre para tratar de calmar a su amigo, "Si ella ira con nosotros a la academia "- respondió el pura sangre tratando de regresar a su postura fría de siempre, se sintieron nuevamente golpes en la puerta, "Adelante "- respondió el mayor de los Kuran y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la joven sirvienta que les informo el regreso de la castaña a su casa para después retirarse cerrando la puerta.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a la menor de los Kuran "hola oni-chan, hola Takuma ¿como estas?"- dijo la joven sonriendo muy contenta mientras se acercaba a ellos, "Bien y enterándome de las buenas nuevas del regreso a la academia "- respondió el noble sonriéndole a la joven. "Si no es grandioso volveremos a ver a todos, por cierto ni-chan ¿me llego correo no?"- dijo Yuuki curiosa mirando a su hermano que asintió y le entrego el sobre, "Si es esta, perdón por abrirla "- dijo el castaño sin mirar a su hermana. "No te preocupes hermano, descuida tus motivos tendrías "- respondió la castaña tomando la carta y comenzando a leerla mientras salía del estudio de su hermano dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

"Bueno Kaname me retiro ya es muy tarde, y debo hablar con los demás para avisarles de nuestro regreso" - dijo Takuma despidiéndose de su amigo para marcharse,

Kaname se despidió de el y volvió a sentarse a un molesto para seguir revisando los papeles mientras recordaba lo que había leído en la carta.

**...Flash back...**

**Carta de Cross…**

Mi querida Yuki te escribo para contarte que las cosas van muy bien en la academia y que aunque parezca imposible Zero se lleva muy bien con la nueva clase nocturna y en especial con los hermanos Taksumi Alice y Rey.

Yo casi me caí de espaldas cuando me entere que habían salido juntos…si, lo sé debes creer que miento pero no es así no sabes lo feliz que me hace ver a Zero tan feliz

Desde hace una semana que salió con ellos y han comenzado a charlar todas las tardes y pasa muchas horas compartiendo con la nueva clase nocturna al decir verdad me siento feliz de ver sonreír a Zero por fin parece que finalmente podrá olvidar su triste pasado y empezar una nueva vida.

Todo aquí marcha muy bien y al decir verdad la pequeña Alice cumple muy bien su labor como prefecta de la academia, la clase nocturna se comporta muy bien y el joven Rey es muy bueno tengo entendido que ellos saldrán de nuevo este fin de semana puedes creerlo ni Yagari puede creer lo que ve. Bueno Rey y Zero lo harán ya que la pequeña Alice debe estudiar para un examen si me preguntas como lo se es que Alice me lo comento el otro día dice que le fue muy mal en su examen oral de historia pobrecita.

Me dijo que estaba feliz al ver que su hermano sonreía cada ves mas, debido a que se divierte mucho con Zero lo cual me llena de alegría parece que Zero a encontrado amigos vampiros que lo aceptan sin problemas y finalmente lograra aceptarse...

... Con cariño

Kahien Cross.

**...fin del flash back...**

Yuki leyó la carta y su sonrisa desapareció suspiro y guardo la carta en su escritorio camino hacia su cama y se recostó pensativa y molesta sin saber muy bien porque. Kaname llamo a Seiren y le pidió que preparara todo en dos días regresarían a la academia, luego tomo el teléfono y llamo a Cross, "¡Hola Kaname! ¿Como estas? - dijo el ex cazador contento al escuchar la voz del castaño "Hola Cross-san bien y ¿usted? "- respondió tranquilamente el sangre pura a pesar de estar molesto aun por sus recuerdos

Cross: - "Muy bien, gracias y ¿cómo esta Yuuki?"- pregunto curioso el mayor curioso por la llamada del castaño.

"Ella está bien pero Yuuki a estado extrañando mucho la academia y a ti así que regresaremos en dos días llamaba para informártelo y saber si no había problemas "- dijo el vampiro como si no fuera importante el hecho, "waaaaaaa que bueno yo también los extrañe mucho claro serán bienvenidos aunque deberemos arreglar su lugar de hospedaje pero no creo que haya problemas "- respondió Cross bailando con el teléfono en la mano mientras balbuceaba idioteces en modo chibi. "Muy bien entonces espero que este todo listo para nuestro regreso "- dijo Kaname con una leve sonrisa, "Si descuida Yuuki y tú pueden quedarse en mi casa hasta que sus habitaciones estén listas si fuera necesario "- dijo el director amablemente. "Me parece bien, gracias Cross-san "- dijo con una sonrisa para terminar la llamada después de un rato la charla para acabar con el papeleo que tenía en su escritorio.

**En la Academia cross…**

El director colgó el teléfono y se levanto para salir de su oficina a preparar todo para el regreso de los Kuran al salir se encontró con Yagari que lo miro curioso al ver esa sonrisa infantil en su rostro, "¿Cross adónde vas? - dijo curioso el cazador peli-negro, "Voy a preparar el regreso de Kaname y Yuuki mi linda niña que regresan en dos días "- respondió con lagrimas de felicidad el ex cazador.

"¡Eh pero qué demonios! y ¿por qué regresan justo ahora esas sanguijuelas? "- dijo con molestia el peli-negro mirando a su amigo con una mirada fría, "Porque mi adorada hija me extraña mucho "- respondió con lágrimas y en modo chibi Cross ante la mirada de del otro el cual arqueo una ceja. "¿Y tú lo creíste? "- pregunto Yagari incrédulo de la idiotez del ex cazador frente a él, "Claro Kaname-sama no mentiría no, no tiene porque hacerlo "- respondió muy seguro el director con una gran sonrisa, "Claro como si ya antes no lo hubiera hecho"- comento con sarcasmo el cazador peli-negro que suspiro fingiendo aceptar las palabras de su amigo aunque estaba muy seguro de que el pura sangre tenía motivos oscuros para su regreso. El descubriría cuales eran y evitaría que lograran lo que sea que planeaban para proteger a sus seres queridos aunque Cross se negara a ver la verdad sobre esas sanguijuelas el no dejaría que volvieran a herir a su preciado alumno jamás.

**...continuara...**

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Yagari: - genial volví a aparecer - ñ.ñ

Director: - buaaa mi linda Yuki me extraña - T-T

Yagari: - pero de seguro eso no es verdad - ¬.¬

Director: - como que no Kaname-sama me lo dijo - 0.0

sombra01: - si si es verdad lo extrañaba - ñ.ñ (guarda billetes)

Director: - Ves te lo dije Togari eh ¿donde se fue estaba acá hace un momento? - 0.0?

Kaname: - por fin Salí - ñ.ñ (guarda su billetera y su celular)

Seiren: *w* (se aleja llevando una bolsa grande y pesada)

Zero: - ¿de verdad regresan? - 0.0

Yuki: - esta vez solo Salí un momento no es justo - T-T

Alice y Rey: - ¿Porque casi ni aparecimos? - 0.0? ¬.¬

Sombra01: - - ya, ya no es para tanto bueno espero les guste - ñ_ñ - hasta el próximo capítulo sayonara -


	7. Chapter 7:Preludio

**Un nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross**

**-0-0-0-0- **

**Notas:**

sombra01:finalmente el siguiente capi y les diré que tratare de publicar por lo menos uno a la semana- ñ_ñ

Alice: - waaaaaaaa que emoción aparecí - ñ_ñ

Kaname: - por fin apareceré mas - ñ_ñ

sombra01:- si, si aquí comienza la tormenta en la academia Cross -

Kaname: - por fin me desacere de ese molesto roba novios - *w*

Rey: - A ¿Quién le dices así témpano de hielo? - ¬.¬

Zero: - noooooooooo por favor yo que estaba tan feliz – T_T

sombra01:- lo lamento Zerito - ñ_ñ

Kaname: - a quien le dices témpano de hielo abrojo - ¬.¬

Rey: - como que abrojo – (se lanza sobre Kaname)

Zero: - hey basta compórtense - ¬.¬

Yuki: - si compórtense – (vamos oni-chan dale mas duro) *w*

sombra01: - basta o los castigó un mes sin poder estar cerca de Zero - ¬.¬ - en fin que inicie el capitulo - ñ_ñ*

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Capitulo 7: Preludio**

-0-0-0-0-

El director le pidió a su amigo que buscara al nuevo presidente de la clase nocturna para comunicarle lo sucedido, ver que arreglos eran posibles para el regreso de la vieja clase nocturna y de su presidente a la residencia de la luna para que ambas clases convivieran juntas.

Yagari después de tratar de convencer a su amigo de que esa era la peor idea de toda su vida y tratar de hacerlo desistir por un buen rato, asintió con molestia y salio de la oficina para caminar hacia la salida para ir al dormitorio de la luna, camino por el sendero hasta llegar al gran portón y hablar con el guardián para que le permitiera pasar este le cedió el paso al dormitorio.

Con pesar y molestia siguió su camino hasta llegar a las puertas del dormitorio para golpear la puerta en unos momentos fue recibido por uno de los sirvientes que lo dejo pasar, Yagari entro en el dormitorio y hizo que le avisaran de su presencia al pura sangre uno de los sirvientes fue a llamar al joven para regresar con él.

"Bienvenido Yagari sensei "- dijo respetuoso rey con una amable sonrisa, "Por favor sígame por aquí"- agrego señalando el camino hacia el estudio, "Gracias joven Taksumi "- respondió el mayor para asentir y seguirlo adonde este le señalara. Una vez entraran en la habitación cerraron la puerta, el joven peli-negro camino hacia su escritorio para sentarse en su sillón haciendo un ademan con su mano indicándole con su mano que se sentara frente a él.

"¿A que se debe su visita sensei? "- dijo curioso el joven vampiro mientras esperaba que sentara en el sillón, el cazador camino hacia el asiento para sentarse en el "Vengo trayéndole un mensaje del director Cross"- respondió con un tono seco mirando al joven frente a él, "ya veo y ¿cuál es el mensaje?"- pregunto mirando al cazador con curiosidad. "Que necesita verlo en su oficina de forma urgente"- respondió el mayor fríamente mientras miraba el lugar.

"¿Sabe el motivo?"- preguntó el joven sangre pura tratando de saber más, "mire lo averiguara al llegar"- respondió el mayor para hacer una reverencia, levantarse de su asiento y salir del dormitorio sin esperar respuesta camino por el sendero de regreso a la academia pensando en los motivos por los cuales Kuran regresaba, también preocupado por el joven cazador cual seria la reacción de Zero al enterarse de la noticia suspiro medio molesto y continuo su camino.

En el dormitorio de la luna Rey se preparo rápidamente, busco algunos papeles que debía entregar al director ya que estaba haciendo remodelar el ala izquierda del dormitorio de la luna para mudarse a ella ya que no deseaba seguir en ese sector del dormitorio y pensó que informárselo era lo mejor para evitar malos entendidos. Había notado que Zero parecía incomodo cuando lo visitaba en su cuarto por lo que eligió cambiarse de dormitorio para evitar que Zero estuviera incomodo no le diría eso al director encontraría alguna buena excusa para que el mayor no se preocupara y no molestara al joven cazador preguntándole el porque de su recelo a esa habitación.

Rey termino de juntar todos los papales, suspiro y salió de su cuarto para caminar hacia las escaleras del dormitorio lo bueno era que podía aprovechar que iba para ver cómo estaba su hermanita y su amigo el joven prefecto sonrió ante la idea para seguir su camino. Bajo por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida pero en ese momento esta se abría dejando pasar a un joven alto de cabello azul oscuro y ojos cafés vestido elegantemente su piel era un poco morena al contrario de la del pura sangre.

"¿Donde andabas señor vicepresidente?"- dijo Rey enmarcando una ceja y mirándolo curioso, "Cumpliendo con mi trabajo claro esta"- respondió de forma burlonamente el joven vampiro mirando al sangre pura frente a él. "¡Si no me digas y yo que creí que tu trabajo era ayudarme controlar la clase nocturna!, ¡qué curioso no ¿de dónde abre sacado yo semejante idea tan tonta verdad?"- respondió el vampiro peli-negro con sarcasmo mientras miraba al otro fijamente, el peli azul comenzó a reír al escuchar esa respuesta "ja,ja,ja, ¡no se tu sabrás! Y mira que si es tonta "- respondió con diversión el peli-azul sacando un gruñido de molestia del otro que lo miro de manera asesina.

"Okey, okey ya entendí y ¿Adonde ibas?"- pregunto el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna a su líder mirándolo curioso, "El director Cross me mando llamar"- respondió suspirando este recordando lo misterioso y hermético que había sido el cazador peli-negro sobre el motivo de esta reunión. "¿Quieres que te acompañe?"- comento el peli-azul para sonreír amablemente a su amigo que lo miro divertido, "¡Valla y ahora vas a ser servicial conmigo!"- respondió sonriendo divertido el sangre pura mientras el otro asentía con diversión a sus palabras, "¡Vaya que considerado! gracias, pero no hace falta "- respondió Rey saliendo por la puerta y dirigiéndose al edificio de la academia.

Después de un rato llego para ir a la dirección en busca del director Cross golpeo la puerta al oír la respuesta del mayor entro en la oficina,

"Bienvenido Taksumi-sama, siéntese por favor"- dijo el mayor sonriendo mientras señalaba las sillas frente a él, "Gracias director"- respondió el joven haciendo una reverencia para caminar hacia las sillas y tomar asiento en ellas. Una vez en su asiento miro al director "Bien director ¿qué sucede porque me mando llamar?"- pregunto curioso el joven vampiro sin dejar de mirar al mayor que sonrió nervioso, "Lo llame para informarle el regreso de la clase nocturna anterior y de los hermanos Kuran a la academia"- comento feliz el ex cazador.

"Ya veo y ¿cuándo regresaran?"- pregunto serio Rey desviando su mirada, "Mañana mismo y quisiera saber ¿cómo podemos arreglarles el hospedaje? ya que necesitaran habitaciones preparadas para ellos"- respondió el mayor preocupado por el poco tiempo con el que contaban para preparar todo para recibirlos. "No se preocupe podrán usar sus respectivas habitaciones de nuevo"- respondió fríamente el peli-negro mirando al mayor seriamente, "¿Pero y ustedes donde descansaran?" comento sorprendido Cross.

"Aquí tiene"- dijo entregándole unas carpetas al mayor, "venia informarle sobre las remodelaciones hechas a la ala derecha del dormitorio de la luna desde hoy allí nos hospedaremos la clase nocturna y yo"- agrego el joven pensativo, "Ya veo puedo preguntar el ¿porque de esa remodelación?"- dijo el mayor mirando sorprendido al joven frente a él. "Si es que no me gusta la vista del ala izquierda me gusta más ver el lago por la noche y solo de la ala derecha se ve"- respondió tranquilamente el pura sangre.

"¿Entonces está todo arreglado verdad?"- pregunto Cross mirando curioso al vampiro frente a sus ojos, "-Si no se preocupe daré la orden para que se haga el cambio de ala esta misma noche"- respondió el joven suspirando, "¿Director Zero ya lo sabe?"- agrego con curiosidad. "No aun no se lo eh informado"- contesto con un poco de preocupación el ex cazador ya que no sabía como tomaría su hijo la noticia del regreso de los Kuran, "Entiendo, solo quiero dejar en claro que no pienso ceder mi lugar como encargado del dormitorio a nadie"- comento fríamente el mayor de los Taksumi mirando al hombre frente a el que asintió con su cabeza, "Bueno si no me necesita para nada mas me marcho a arreglar todo "- dijo Rey levantándose de su asiento para hacer una reverencia.

"¿No deseas tomar algo?"- dijo el Director sonriendo mientras se levantaba de su sillón, "No gracias en otra ocasión será, me retiro "- respondió el vampiro para marcharse de la oficina y caminar por los pasillos pensativo tratando de asimilar la noticia y preocupado por el joven prefecto no creía que esa noticia le agradara mucho. Zero e Alice salían de su aula ya había comenzado el descanso y se sorprendieron al ver a Rey allí, corrieron a su encuentro ya que un grupo de alumnas enloquecidas de la clase diurna lo habían interceptado en el pasillo acorralándolo y lo acosaban, después de alejarlas con una mirada patentada al mejor estilo Kiriyu de el joven prefecto, los dos hermanos y el buscaron un lugar donde charlar en paz saliendo juntos al patio.

**…Mansión Kuran…**

Mientras en la mansión Kuran los hermanos sangre pura hacían los últimos preparativos para su regreso a la academia, Kaname termino de hacer los últimos arreglos necesarios para su regreso tranquilo a la academia mientras divagaba en lo que había leído en la carta de Cross para Yuki, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido del teléfono, era Takuma quien lo llamaba informarle que ya les había informado a los demás de su regreso y ellos también regresarían con él. El joven sonrió y agradeció a su amigo por su ayuda para luego ir a ver a su hermana menor entro a su habitación y vio que ya tenia todo listo para el viaje de regreso.

"mi querida Yuki ya esta todo listo para nuestro regreso a la academia"- dijo con cariño el castaño acariciando su cabello y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa, "si yo también ya tengo todo listo hermano "- respondió sonriendo la castaña para besar la mejilla de su hermano, "¿te parece si nos vamos ya mismo y le damos una sorpresa al director?"- pregunto el mayor mirándola con una sonrisa divertida. "¡De verdad podemos irnos ya, que bueno si está bien vámonos!"- respondió feliz la joven tomando sus maletas, su hermano asintió para salir del cuarto seguido por la joven castaña rumbo al vehículo que los esperaba en la puerta, ni bien subieron este emprendió su viaje rumbo a la academia.

Después de unas horas de viaje unos vehículos negros se detuvieron frente la reja de la academia justo cuando el sol comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente y el cambio de clases estaba por comenzar.

**...Continuara...**

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

sombra01: - espero les guste este capítulo - ñ_ñ

Rey: - que mala suerte que regresen pobre de mi Zero - ñ_ñ

Kaname y Yuki: - siiiiiii regresaremos - ñ_ñ ñ_ñ

Zero: suspira 0_0

sombra01: - bien tratare de actualizar pronto - ñ_ñ


	8. Chapter 8: El Regreso

**Un nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross**

**-0-0-0-0- **

**Notas:**

sombra01: - El siguiente capi llego y espero les guste - n_n

Zero: - Espera un momento como lo hiciste tan rápido - 0.0?

Rey: - Si no ¿que lo harías los viernes? – 0.0?

Kaname y Yuki: - Si a ¿que se debe el milagro? - 0.0? 0.0?

Cross y Alice: - Feliz día de los enamorados – ñ_ñ ñ_ñ

sombra01: - A que trabaje toda la noche para terminarlo - -_- zzz

Kaname y Yuki: - No es que nos importe pero ¿porque el esfuerzo? - 0.0? 0.0?

Zero y Rey: - ¿Es por el día de los enamorados? - 0.0? 0.0?

Cross y Alice: - ¿Es el regalo para tu musa verdad? - ñ_ñ ñ_ñ

sombra01: - Si lo es solo espero le guste - 0/0

Yuki, Cross y Alice: - que romántico waaaaaaaaa - *w* *w* *w*

Kaname, Zero y Rey: - increíble no lo hace por dinero - 0.o 0.o 0.o

sombra01: - Ya cállense que comience el capitulo - 0/0

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo 8: Regreso**

**-0-0-0-0-**

Después de unas horas de viaje un vehiculo se detiene frente la reja de la academia justo cuando el sol comienza a desaparecer lentamente y el cambio de clases esta por comenzar mientras otros mas se acercan.

Zero camino con Alice rumbo a los portones del dormitorio de la luna para cumplir su tarea de prefecto y también para charlar con su nuevo amigo aunque sea mientras lo escoltaba a las aulas además quería arreglar en como se encontrarían para su próxima salida.

Llego a los portones y se encontró con que las fans de la clase diurna ya estaban alborotadas tratando de ver a las alumnos de la clase nocturna de repente el portón se comenzó a abrir y los alumnos nocturnos comenzaron a salir pero el joven pura sangre no estaba entre ellos eso extraño a al joven prefecto que se acerco a la joven Alice para preguntarle si sabia el porque de la desaparición de su hermano.

Mientras unos vehículos traspasaban las rejas dirigiéndose a la academia directamente seguido por otros más, al frenar se abrieron sus puertas para dar paso a sus ocupantes de salir ante el asombro de los profesores de la clase nocturna. De los vehículos bajan Hanabusa Aidou, su primo Akatsuki Kain, Rima Touya, Ruka Souen, Senri Shiki, Takuma Ichijo, Seiren, seguido de otros nobles el director apareció para recibirlos sonriente

"Kaname-sama sean muy bienvenidos "- dijo el Cross sonriendo mientras se les acercaba, "gracias director "- dijo haciendo una reverencia al mayor de los Kuran mirando a todos lados buscando a cierto peli-plata con la mirada.

Mientras Cross saludaba a los miembros de la clase nocturna sucedió lo inevitable ambas clases nocturnas se encontraron los jóvenes nobles que acompañaban al nuevo sangre pura se detuvieron mirando fríamente a la antigua clase de vampiros que acompañaba a los Kuran para después ignorarlos pasando a su lado hasta la entrada del edificio ante el suceso Aidou, Kain, Ruka y Seiren se enojaron queriendo cobrar la afrenta de la falta de modales con los hermanos Kuran por los otros nobles pero fueron detenidos por la fría mirada de Kaname que les negó con la cabeza.

En ese momento de entre los nobles apareció el vicepresidente de la clase un joven alto de cabello azul oscuro y ojos cafés vestido elegantemente con el uniforme blanco su piel era un poco morena por lo que resaltaba ante su uniforme hizo una reverencia frente a los hermanos Kuran ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. "Perdonen la falta de cortesía de mis compañeros es que no están acostumbrados a las sorpresas mi nombre es Akabara Strauss soy el vicepresidente de la clase "- dijo sonriendo el joven mientras miraba a los miembros del clan Kuran.

"Descuide esta bien no importa pero donde esta su presidente acaso el no esta con ustedes "- dijo curioso Kaname mirando a todos los vampiros presentes, "El vendrá pronto creo que esta ocupado con los prefectos en el lago por un asunto muy importante "- respondió Akabara mirando como los ojos del castaño mostraban chispas de furia lo que hizo sonreír levemente al peli-azul. "¿Entonces Zero está con él? "- pregunto Yuuki sorprendida y un poco contrariada, "Si Kiriyu-kun está con él en el lago"- respondió sinceramente el joven mirando a ahora a la chica.

"Perdona nuestra falta de modales yo soy..."- dijo Kaname siendo detenido por el joven con un gesto de su mano, "Se perfectamente quienes son, Yuuki y Kaname Kuran los pura sangre que vivían antes aquí "- dijo serio el joven Akabara con una sonrisa, Kaname lo miro seriamente sin decir nada ante la mirada asombrada y enfadada de su sequito de nobles por el atrevimiento de ese noble de callar a su líder como si fuera superior a él.

"Entonces saben quienes somos nosotros "- dijo sorprendido Takuma mirando al joven frente a ellos, "Si son Takuma Ichijo, Akatsuki Kain, Rima Touya, Ruka Souen, Senri Shiki, Hanabusa Aidou y Ai Seiren el círculo personal de los hermanos Kuran "- respondió con frialdad Ciel mirando a cada uno mientras los nombraba demostrando que los conocían muy bien. "¿Y se puede saber a que se debe su regreso joven Kuran?"- dijo curioso Alexander mirando al sangre pura castaño, "¿Si a que se debe su regreso?"- dijo Ryu mirando a Yuuki que bajo la mirada al notar las miradas frías de los vampiros frente a ella.

"Eso no les incumbe, son unos maleducados ni se presentan ante los demás, encima le faltan el respeto a Kaname-sama y Yuuki-sama"- dijo en tono molesto y frió Aidou, "Alexander, Ryu, Ciel compórtense están actuando como unos mocosos sin modales "- dijo en un tono serio el vicepresidente de clase "Vamos entren que debemos asistir a clase "- agrego a modo de orden que fue obedecida por los nobles que ingresaron sin decir más nada, "Perdonen a Cullen, a Yamamoto y a Kitanisawa pero ellos son muy protectores con todo lo que tenga que ver con Taksumi-sama"- comento el joven peli-azul sonriendo a la vieja clase nocturna.

Kaname miraba atónito lo sucedido parecía que la convivencia entre las dos clases seria conflictiva aun así ese era la menor de sus preocupaciones, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo Zero con el pura sangre en el lago?, eso le molestaba mucho y no podía seguir con la duda de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el joven frente a él. "Sus habitaciones están listas deberían ir a acomodarse en ellas son las que ya habían usado antes así que seguramente estarán cómodos "- comento para hacer una reverencia y entrar también rumbo a su aula de clases.

"Por favor Takuma lleva a todos a los dormitorios para que se acomoden debo quedarme a arreglar algunos papeles con el director "- dijo serio el mayor de los Kuran a su amigo, "Esta bien Kaname-sama me encargare de todo y dejare tu equipaje en tu habitación "- dijo sonriendo Takuma con un poco de preocupación por lo sucedido con los nuevos nobles y además con lo que se podía desencadenar por la relación del nuevo sangre pura con Zero ya que se notaba a leguas que su amigo estabas muriéndose de los celos por desconocer el paradero del prefecto.

"Gracias Ichijou, los veremos luego "- dijo el castaño para entrar en la academia detrás de Cross seguido por Yuuki ambos se separaron del mayor argumentando que debían ver que todos los alumnos estuvieran ya en la residencia luna, pero en realidad se dirigieron al lago a toda prisa siguieron el sendero del bosque rumbo al lago en silencio hasta que se encontraron con una imagen que jamás pensaron ver Zero sonriendo feliz mientras charlaba amistosamente con un vampiro, para peor no era uno cualquiera si no un sangre pura que reía y bromeaba con el joven cazador como si fueran los mejores amigos la escena era realmente extraña para los hermanos Kuran que jamás creyeron ver algún día al joven prefecto llevándose bien con los de su especie.

Zero se dio vuelta sorprendido y incomodo al sentir el aroma de los hermanos Kuran, su presencia era muy cercana por lo que se puso rígido al girarse y verlos frente a él, mientras que Rey los miraba con molestia ya que no le agradaba la idea de ver a Zero tan tenso, Alice se acerco mas a joven prefecto para tomar su mano con fuerza lo que le acarreo una mirada asesina por parte de los hermanitos Kuran que recibieron una mirada fría por parte del joven Rey que camino hacia Zero para tomar su mano atrayéndolo hacia él ante la mirada furiosa de Kaname, además de las miradas atónitas de Yuuki y Alice al ver semejante escena.

El joven prefecto miro a Rey confuso pero no lo rechazo lo que molesto más a Kaname al ver que el menor se dejaba abrazar por el otro vampiro como si nada, "¡Valla Kiriyu no sabía que tenias esos gustos! "- dijo el mayor de los Kuran con malicia y molestia. Yuuki lo miro molesta pero fue sorprendida por otra voz que hablo sorprendiendo a ambos hermanos, "¿Que acaso eso le importa Kuran Kaname? ¡No creo que ese tema le incumba a alguien como usted!"- dijo con burla el joven sangre pura de cabello negro, "¡No sé a qué has venido Kuran pero mis gustos no son de tu incumbencia como lo acaba de decir Rey!"- dijo molesto el joven cazador mirando con frialdad al castaño.

"¡Vine acompañando a Yuuki ya que ella quería verte antes de ir a nuestro dormitorio a descansar del viaje! "- respondió fríamente Kaname aunque estaba molesto y dolido por las palabras del menor, como podía llamar al otro con tanta familiaridad si era un vampiro de la clase que el menor mas odiaba, entonces porque se quedaba a su lado dejándose abrazar por él como si ya fuera suyo. Ante esas palabras el menor desvió su mirada llena de confusión y sorpresa.

"¡Es que quería saludarte y ver como estabas Zero! "- dijo apenada la más pequeña de los Kuran, "¡¿Como acaso ustedes se quedaran aquí? "- dijo sorprendido el prefecto mirando con molestia a ambos castaños, "¿Acaso Cross no te informo de nuestro regreso? "- pregunto curioso Kaname mirando al menor. "¡No me dijo nada! "- respondió pálido y molesto el joven peli-plata bajando la mirada lleno de confusión, "¡Valla pero tu amiguito también lo sabia y no te lo dijo que mal amigo resulto ser "- dijo el mayor de los Kuran sonriendo con diversión y autosuficiencia.

"¡Si lo sabía por eso iba a comentarlo cuando ustedes dos aparecieron interrumpiéndonos! ¿No se supone que llagaban recién hasta mañana? "- dijo fríamente Rey mirando al castaño que le devolvió la mirada mientras Alice y Yuki miraban lo discusión sin decir nada pues no sabían cómo calmar la situación. "¡Eso no te incumbe! "- respondió tajante el castaño sin dejar de mirarlo, "¿Por qué regresaron a la academia? ¡No deberían haber regresado!"- dijo Zero sin mirarlos. Kaname lo miraba dolido acaso el prefecto no podía tratarlo a él, como lo hacía con ese sangre pura ¿que tenía ese sujeto que el no? ¿Por qué Zero sonreía para él? Cuando ni siquiera lo había hecho para Yuuki en el pasado esas dudas le carcomían el alma haciéndole sentir un dolor intenso en su corazón ¿acaso seria que Zero estaba enamorado de él?

No, no podía ser acaso él ya no tenía esperanzas con el menor…su mente giraba en torno a esa idea, Yuuki se sintió morir por las palabras del joven peli-plata a quien siempre considero como su hermano porque el parecía no quererla de regreso acaso solo era un mal recuerdo para él todo lo que habían convivido en el pasado acaso Zero la odiaba pensó con dolor la menor de los Kuran mientras varias lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

**...continuara...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

sombra01: Espero les guste el capitulo en especial a ti mi adorada musa es tu regalo de san Valentín - 0/0 -Y gracias a todos mis lectores por leer estas locuras que escribo espero que sigan divirtiéndose con ellas - ñ_ñ -sin mas me despido hasta el próximo capi y feliz san Valentín - ñ_ñ

Kaname, Zero, Rey, Yuki, Cross y Alice: - gracias por leernos feliz san Valentín sayonara - ñ_ñ ñ_ñ ñ_ñ ñ_ñ ñ_ñ ñ_ñ


	9. Capitulo 9: Confusión

**Un nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross**

**-0-0-0-0- **

**Notas:**

sombra01: - bien aqui el siguiente capitulo espero y guste a los lectores - ñ_ñ

Akabara: - ¿Valla porque yo debí recibirlos no se supone que sea Rey? - 0.0?

Yuki: - T_T

Akabara: - ¿Por qué lloras? - 0.0?

Yuki: - Zerooooo es malo - T_T

Zero: - no fue mi culpa - 0.0 – fue la escritora quien me hiso hacerlo- -_-u

Kaname: - yo lo castigo hermanita no te preocupes- ñ_ñ

sombra01: Emm… a mí no me metan en sus peleas, bien que comience el capitulo nueve - ñ_ñ

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo 9: Confusión.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

"¿Por qué regresaron a la academia? ¡No deberían haber regresado!"- dijo Zero sin mirarlos. Kaname lo miraba dolido acaso el prefecto no podía tratarlo a él, como lo hacía con ese sangre pura ¿que tenía ese sujeto que el no? ¿Por qué Zero sonreía para él? Cuando ni siquiera lo había hecho para Yuuki en el pasado esas dudas le carcomían el alma haciéndole sentir un dolor intenso en su corazón ¿acaso seria que Zero estaba enamorado de él?

No, no podía ser acaso él ya no tenía esperanzas con el menor…su mente giraba en torno a esa idea, Yuuki se sintió morir por las palabras del joven peli-plata a quien siempre considero como su hermano porque el parecía no quererla de regreso acaso solo era un mal recuerdo para él todo lo que habían convivido en el pasado acaso Zero la odiaba pensó con dolor la menor de los Kuran mientras varias lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

Rey seguía tomado de la mano del joven prefecto lo que hacia que a Kaname le hirviera la sangre como podía ser que esto estuviera pasando frente a el quería destrozar al intruso que al parecer le había robado el corazón del prefecto, Yuuki salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos rumbo a la residencia de la luna sin mirar atrás, Kaname miro a Rey con odio y después se fue detrás de ella para evitar que su hermana hiciera alguna tontería en su estado.

"¿Zero no crees que fuiste un poco duro con ellos?"- dijo Alice mirándolo preocupada por la reacción de la menor de los Kuran puesto que sentía pena por ella, "¡Eso a ti no te debe importar hermana!, Zero sabe lo que hace y porque lo hace"- dijo el mayor de los Taksumi molesto mirando a su pequeña hermana. Zero se sentía muy confuso y no sabía cómo debía reaccionar él había lastimado a su querida Yuuki como había sido tan tonto de decir eso justo frente a ella...no lo sabía pero estaba tan molesto, como podía ser que justo ahora que el estaba empezando a vivir tranquilo ese desgraciado de Kuran regresara a complicarle la existencia seguramente con algún nuevo plan donde necesitaba usarlo para después descartarlo como lo hiciera antes.

Rey suspiro, tomo con su mano el rostro del joven prefecto para que lo mirara ya que noto la enorme confusión y tristeza que lo embargaba, "Zero debes sentirte muy confuso por todo lo que acaba de suceder, pero escucha debes tratar de calmarte o solo te confundirás mas y caerás en su juego"- dijo el sangre pura peli-negro acariciando su mejilla suavemente. Zero lo miro aturdido pero no se alejo sino que se refugio en los brazos del joven que le brindaban seguridad en ese mar de confuncion que amenazaba con tragárselo, ese mar que se desato en su alma con el regreso de los Kuran, pero cuál era el motivo de ese mar si para el todo debía estar claro pero no era así, ni el mismo podía entender porque su corazón dolía tanto en ese momento.

Alice miro a su hermano confusa por su comportamiento sobreprotector hacia su joven amigo sin saber cómo interpretarlo puesto que nunca la había reprendido como ahora, acaso su hermano sentía algo por su joven amigo, si era así ella lo apoyaría y ayudaría para que lograra conquistarlo, después de todo ambos eran seres muy queridos para ella y si juntos eran felices ella ayudaría a lograrlo. Mientras Yuuki regreso corriendo al dormitorio de la luna hecha un mar de lagrimas para subir rápidamente las escaleras y encerrarse en su dormitorio, esto llamo la atención de cierto joven de cabello azul que se sorprendió al ver las lagrimas de la joven sangre pura y se acerco a ella antes de que se encerrara.

"¿Yuuki-sama que le sucede?, ¿Le paso algo?, ¿Le duele algo?"- pregunto Akabara preocupado mirándola con una mirada suave que ella esperaba ver en cierto prefecto y no en un noble al cual recién conocía ese mismo día, "¡Nada!, no se preocupe Strauss sempai "- dijo la castaña tratando de no llorar y evitando mirar al joven frente a ella para no mostrarse débil. El joven suspiro, "¡Esta bien Yuuki-sama si no desea hablar de ello conmigo lo entiendo, pero si necesita algo solo dígalo y yo tratare de ayudarla en lo que sea!"- dijo el peli-azul sonriéndole amablemente, en ese momento entro Kaname por la puerta para mirar la escena frente a sus ojos con cierta sorpresa y molestia.

"¿Estás bien Yuuki?"- dijo preocupado el mayor de los Kuran mientras miraba receloso al vampiro frente a su hermana, "¡Si descuida oni-san yo estoy muy bien! "- dijo con tristeza la menor, Akabara hizo una reverencia a ambos hermanos y se dispuso a marcharse parecía que su presencia molestaba al mayor de los hermanos Kuran por lo que era mejor dejarlos solos. De repente la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Rey y Zero para sorpresa de los presentes al entrar el prefecto se acerco a Yuuki rápidamente, "¡Perdón yo no quise lastimarte es solo que no supe como tomar la noticia perdóname Yuuki "-dijo con tristeza el joven prefecto mirando a la que fuera su hermana adoptiva.

"¡Está bien Zero!, no te preocupes lo entiendo"- dijo con una leve sonrisa la joven aun con rastro de lagrimas en sus mejillas, "¡Es bueno ver que estas bien y que tienes gente amable que te rodea!"- agrego la menor mirando a ambos vampiros de la nueva clase nocturna. Rey miraba lo sucedido sin decir nada mientras esperaba la reacción del mayor de los hermanos Kuran que se mostraba sin reacción alguna ante las palabras del peli-plata hacia su hermana, después de un rato se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego retirarse a su habitación en silencio para sorpresa de todos los allí presentes.

Al entrar camino hacia la ventana mirando hacia el cielo se apoyo en el vidrio suspirando un poco frustrado, "¡Te he perdido ya Zero!"- murmuro con tristeza cerrando sus ojos que los embargaba la tristeza. Yuuki y Zero conversaron tranquilos de todo lo que habían vivido este último tiempo en la sala bajo la mirada protectora de Rey que los observaba desde la puerta de la sala con seriedad. El joven Akabara lo miraba con diversión sabia que a su amigo le preocupaba el estado del joven cazador mas de lo que nadie se imaginaba y estaba seguro que haría lo que fuera por proteger a su nuevo amigo lo que también le preocupaba pues eso podría causar una gran pelea en el lugar entre esos dos sangre puras.

Después de un rato Zero se despidió de su antigua hermana de crianza y de sus dos nuevos amigos para dirigirse a su dormitorio al salir no noto la mirada de un sangre pura que salió detrás de él, saliendo por la ventana de su cuarto para seguirlo hacia el bosque en silencio y ocultando su aura para no ser descubierto por el menor, después de un rato el joven prefecto se percato de su acompañante misterioso por lo que se detuvo y giro bruscamente, "¡¿Porque me estas siguiendo Kuran?"- dijo el prefecto con molestia mirando hacia los arboles donde se ocultaba el mayor.

"¡Porque necesito aclarar algo contigo Kiriyu"- dijo en tono frió el castaño saliendo de entre los árboles para acercarse al menor que lo miraba desafiante como siempre, "¿Que es lo que quieres aclarar? ¿Qué yo sepa tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar?"- respondió molesto el menor sin dejar de mirarlo con frialdad eso causo que el corazón del mayor le doliera ante las idea de no tener ninguna oportunidad de recuperarlo. "Sígueme Kiriyu quiero hablar tranquilo contigo, aquí nos pueden ver y molestar "- dijo serio el castaño para caminar rumbo a lo profundo del bosque.

El prefecto lo siguió hacia lo profundo del bosque, después de unos minutos se detuvieron a la orilla del lago, "Aquí podremos hablar tranquilos"- dijo el mayor girándose para mirar al prefecto a los ojos que le sostuvo la mirada y suspiro. "¿Y bien de qué quieres hablar Kuran deja de hacerte el misterioso de una buena vez?"- comento molesto el menor por el silencio y la mirada del otro frente a él. "¿Que hay entre tú y el tal Taksumi?"- pregunto el mayor de los Kuran con cierta molestia en su tono de voz.

"¡Nada que te incumba Kuran mi vida privada no te importa ya te lo dije antes!"- gruño con molestia el joven mirando con fiereza al pura sangre que lo miraba serio, "¡Escúchame bien Zero todo lo que se refiere a ti me incumbe y mucho, tú me perteneces a mi"- dijo tomando el brazo del prefecto con rabia y jalándolo para pegar sus cuerpos bruscamente. "¡Yo no soy tu juguete Kuran! Y¡ no te pertenezco y nunca escúchame bien Kuran nunca te perteneceré ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello!"- respondió furioso el joven forcejeando con el mayor tratando de que este lo soltara de una buena vez sin lograr nada excepto que el mayor lo sujetara con más fuerza causándole dolor por la presión del agarre.

"¡Claro que no eres mi juguete Zero!, ¡Tu eres mi pareja"- dijo acercando su rostro al del prefecto para besar sus labios con pasión mientras que con sus brazos apresaba la espalda del joven cazador poniendo el brazo que apresaba del menor contra su espalda y pegando así su cuerpo al suyo, logrando profundizar el beso, la acción tomo por sorpresa al menor que no logro reaccionar y sin pensar se dejo llevar respondiendo al beso apasionado que el sangre pura le estaba dando. Yuuki en su habitación se recostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos sonriendo, "Parece que estaremos muy bien aquí...pensaba mientras recordaba lo amable que había sido con ella el joven noble que se había acercado a ella preocupado al llegar al dormitorio, parece que no todos los de la nueva clase los detestaban como parecía ser cuando llegaron, eso la hacía sentir feliz quizás poco a poco se harían amigos de los nuevos estudiantes...ante esa idea la joven sonrió antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida.

Mientras Rey entraba a su habitación acompañado de su amigo y ahora vicepresidente del dormitorio que lo miraba con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro al verlo actuar como un gruñón, una vez dentro del cuarto el peli-negro se sentó en su sillón para mirar al noble junto a él, "¿Que te parecieron los hermanos Kuran?"- dijo fríamente el vampiro sangre pura sin dejar de clavarle su mirada al otro. El noble sonrió y tomo asiento en el sillón del frente, "¿Quieres la verdad o que mienta?"- pregunto el peli-azul riendo ante la cara de disgusto que su amigo puso antes sus palabras.

"¡La verdad por supuesto!, ¿Qué opinas de ellos?"- dijo el mayor de los Taksumi molesto por el comentario de su mano derecha, "Pues, parecen confiables y buenas personas"- respondió seriamente Akabara sin dejar de mirar al otro a los ojos, "¡Ya veo!, entonces te agradaron"- respondió Rey pensativo desviando su mirada hacia la ventana por donde se apreciaba una hermosa vista del lago cercano justo en medio del espesó bosque que rodeaba la residencia de la luna.

"¿Porque lo preguntas?"- pregunto curioso el peli-azul sin dejar de mirar al sangre pura que volvió a mirarlo al escuchar sus palabras, "Porque simplemente no quiero que haya problemas entre ambas clases solo por eso"- respondió el peli-negro desviando nuevamente su mirada a la ventana, "¿De verdad solo por eso?"- dijo el joven vicepresidente mirando serio a su amigo que lo miro con sorpresa ante la pregunta que le hacían, "Claro que sí y ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"- respondió Rey mirando molesto al noble frente a él.

**...continuara...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

sombra01: Espero les gustara el capitulo bueno apartir de ahora les ire presentando a los personajes bien aqui la primera ficha la de nuestro nuevo sangre pura

**Rey taksumi:**

Aparenta tener unos 18 años

Este joven sangre pura de cabellos negros y ojos azules como el oceano viene de una familia muy antigua de Vampiros muy poderosos que creen el la coexistencia con los humanos, también tienen la particularidad de que esta raza al crusarse con los humanos o con los de su misma especie sus hijos pueden nacer siendo sangre puras o nacer como simples humanos.

De allí en que ellos busquen la coexistencia con los seres humanos, este clan nunca a tenido contacto con el consejo de vampiros y nunca han atendido a sus llamadas puesto que no tienen los mismos ideales.

Tampoco han tenido contacto con el clan de cazadores por lo que estos a pesar de conocer su existencia tratan a toda costa de evitar confrontaciones con ellos, ya que este clan es de temer al ser completamente desconocido para ellos sus poderes y la resistencia de esto a las armas cazadoras.

Este clan se ha vuelto muy poderoso através de los años en el mundo humano su fortuna y poder político es de temer.

Rey al llegar a la academia es acompañado por su hermana menor Alice que es hija de su padre con una humana llamada Solange esta mujer era viuda y tenia un hijo de 5 años llamado Sein.

Rey no tardo en aceptar al joven y a su madre ya que ella se convirtió en su madre despues de que la real lo abandonara al abandonar su padre , la mujer lo cuidaba haciéndolo sentir amado ademas que solange nunca hace diferencias entre su verdadero hijo y Rey. tiempo despues nacio Alice trayendo mas alegria a la familia Taksumi.

años despues la vampiresa madre del joven sangre pura regreso en busca de venganza causando un gran incidente que fue ocultado a todo el mundo por su padre y el cada vez que alguien pregunta por ella Rey dice que ella vive con otra pareja muy lejos.


	10. Chapter 10: Sorpresas

**Un nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross**

**-0-0-0-0- **

**Notas:**

sombra01: - bien aqui el siguiente capitulo espero y guste a los lectores - ñ_ñ - Gracias a todos mis lectores:

*Ally Lilly

*FchanHatake

*Vero

*bloody child

*sakura de uchiha

*Kira Kuran

Akabara: - si muchas gracias por su apoyo - ñ_ñ

Yuki: - Akabara-sempai gracias por cuidar de mi - 0/0

Akabara: - de nada Yuuki-sama - ñ_ñ

Rey: - oye porque siempre me buscas pelea se supone que eres mi amigo - _*

Zero: - ¿porque pelean?- o.0?

Kaname: - no es justo nos interrumpieron - _*

Rey: - ¿que interrumpieron?- o.0?

Zero: 0/0

sombra01: Ehm… quien sabe , bien que comience el capitulo diez - ñ_ñu

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo diez: Sorpresas. **

**-0-0-0-0-**

**… Lago…**

"¡Yo no soy tu juguete Kuran! Y¡ no te pertenezco y nunca escúchame bien Kuran nunca te perteneceré ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello!"- respondió furioso el joven forcejeando con el mayor tratando de que este lo soltara de una buena vez sin lograr nada excepto que el mayor lo sujetara con más fuerza causándole dolor por la presión del agarre.

"¡Claro que no eres mi juguete Zero!, ¡Tu eres mi pareja!"- dijo acercando su rostro al del prefecto para besar sus labios con pasión mientras que con sus brazos apresaba la espalda del joven cazador poniendo el brazo que apresaba del menor contra su espalda y pegando así su cuerpo al suyo, logrando profundizar el beso, la acción tomo por sorpresa al menor que no logro reaccionar y sin pensar se dejo llevar respondiendo al beso apasionado que el sangre pura le estaba dando. Después de un breve momento Zero comenzó a reaccionar y empujo lejos de si a Kaname mirándolo confuso y molesto.

"¿Que te has creído Kuran? ¿Por qué demonios me besaste?"- dijo furioso el prefecto mirando al joven vampiro con molestia y confusión, "Eres mis pareja ya te lo dije es normal que nos besemos y hagamos otras cosas cuando lo queremos ¿o no?"- respondió de los más fresco el castaño con una sonrisa lujuriosa. "¡Claro que no yo no soy tu pareja y no tienes porque besarme!"- dijo molesto el menor fulminando con la mirada al joven frente a él, "¿Por qué te niegas si recién bien que correspondiste el beso?"- pregunto el sangre pura mirando al prefecto a los ojos con cierta molestia.

"¡Eso!... ¡Eso fue solo un error que no volverá a repetirse jamás te lo aseguro!"- respondió el peli-plata molesto por haber caído en el juego del vampiro frente a él, Kaname lo miro incrédulo porque el joven cazador no podía admitir la verdad de que el también sentía lo mismo, ya lo había comprobado con ese beso robado que el joven le correspondía aunque no lo aceptara en este momento Zero lo amaba tanto como él amaba a ese cazador gruñón con toda su alma.

El sangre pura se acerco nuevamente al joven prefecto que al verlo saco rápidamente su arma y le apunto, "¡No te acerques mas o te disparo Kuran!"- siseo con molestia el menor mirándolo con la típica mirada marca registrada Kiriyu, "vamos hazlo Zero dispara si realmente me detestas como quieres hacerme creer"- dijo el castaño tomando el brazo del joven y elevándolo junto con el arma para pegar el cuerpo del prefecto al suyo poniendo su otro brazo en su cintura.

"¡Suéltame maldita sea!, ¡suéltame ya Kuran o te juro que te mato!"- dijo el joven peli-plata forcejeando tratando de soltarse solo logrando que sus cuerpos se rozaran mas, por la fricción de sus cuerpos termino dando un gemido que hizo sonreír al sangre pura que se éxito al escucharlo, "hmm… parece que te gusta estar en esta situación o por lo menos eso dice tu cuerpo"- susurro en el oído del menor sonriendo malicioso mientras rozaba mas sus cuerpos a la vez que empujaba sus cuerpos hacia un árbol para apoyar la espalda de Zero contra este y comenzar a besar su cuello, su rostro y sus labios.

**…Residencia de la luna…**

Mientras en el dormitorio de la luna Rey y Akabara seguían hablando, "¿De verdad solo por eso?"- dijo el joven vicepresidente mirando serio a su amigo que lo miro con sorpresa ante la pregunta que le hacían, "Claro que sí y ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"- respondió Rey mirando molesto al noble frente a él. "¡Porque va ser si casi le saltas encima al Kuran mayor o crees que no me di cuenta de cómo se miraban recién!"- respondió el peli-azul mirándolo de frente y arqueando una ceja, "Eso… Eso tiene una muy buena explicación! y lo sabrías si hubieras estado con nosotros, solo fue que me molesto como trataba a Kiriyu-kun cuando nos encontramos en el lago"- dijo el mayor de los Taksumi desviando la mirada levemente.

"¡Aja!, ¿Seguro que solo fue por eso?"- pregunto con diversión el noble mirando a su amigo con cierta incredulidad por su respuesta, "¡Si muy seguro! y ¡ya deja de curiosear donde no hay nada que curiosear!"- respondió molesto Rey levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana abierta en ese momento sintió un aroma que lo molesto, salto por la ventana y corrió hacia el bosque detrás del aroma que sentía mientras sus ojos se teñían de carmesí. "Más le vale a ese desgraciado no tocar lo que me pertenece o lo mato...pensaba el joven sangre pura acercándose a la fuente del aroma siendo seguido por su amigo preocupado muy de cerca.

Desde su habitación Takuma observo la salida intespectuosa del presidente de clase y se preocupo por su amigo, ya que se había dado cuenta de la salida de Kaname detrás del prefecto decidió buscar la ayuda de Aidou y los demás sin decirles porque solo les pidió que lo acompañaran, los nobles lo siguieron hacia el bosque sin saber bien el porqué de repente sintieron un aroma muy conocido y se apresuraron en busca de la fuente de ese olor.

Kaname y Zero también se percataron del aroma que provenía cerca de donde estaban, sintiendo las presencias de los vampiros que se acercaban también, por lo que un no muy feliz Kaname se alejo de Zero pero antes tomo su mano y le puso un anillo de oro con un cristal carmesí brillante con forma de una rosa en su dedo anular dijo unas cuantas palabras en un extraño idioma haciendo que la piedra brillara, el prefecto lo miro sorprendido no podía creer las reacciones tan cambiantes del sangre pura primero lo trataba como si fuera un objeto, después se le declaraba para luego casi echarse encima como animal en celo.

Ahora lo alejaba y le ponía una sortija en el dedo como si fuera una chica, el carácter tan cambiante del castaño lo confundía más, ¿Seria que Kaname era bipolar y no lo sabían? Miro al castaño con duda, "¿Que significa esto Kuran?"- pregunto el cazador mirando molesto al otro y señalando su mano. "¡Eso mi Zero significa que tu eres mi prometido y que pronto nos vamos a casar!"- respondió sonriendo el sangre pura mientras tomaba la mano para besarla con devoción y amor.

"¿Queee? ¡Claro que no!"- dijo el menor mientras tomaba el anillo de su dedo con su otra mano para quitarlo sin lograr nada puesto que este estaba hechizado, el mayor sonreía divertido mientras veía a Zero luchar por quitarse el anillo sin lograr nada. "¿Por qué demonios este maldito anillo no sale?"- pregunto molesto mirando al sangre pura, "¡Porque ese de ahí es una reliquia familiar de los Kuran que solo puede ser quitada por quien la puso!"- respondió de lo más fresco Kaname sin siquiera pestañar.

"¡Quítamelo ya!"- grito molesto el prefecto mirando con furia al mayor, "¡No hasta la boda mi Zero!"- respondió sonriendo muy tranquilo el castaño mientras lo miraba con cariño, "¡No habrá ninguna Kuran!"- agrego enojado el peli-plata. "¡claro que si la habrá!"- respondió el mayor tomando a Zero de la cadera pegándolo de nuevo a su cuerpo, "¡Hmm… Agrádese que hay problemas porque si no ya hubiera sellado nuestra unión del todo!"- susurro lujurioso al oído del prefecto rozando sus caderas haciendo que el joven se sonrojara y se mordiera el labio para no gemir por el rose.

Finalmente gruñendo con algo de molestia el mayor de los Kuran se separo del cuerpo del joven prefecto que lo miro con sus mejillas teñidas con un leve sonrojo, pero de pronto sintieron ruidos de gruñidos, mucha agitación y gritos de al parecer alumnas de la clase diurna, "¿Qué será eso?"- dijo el peli-plata al sentir la agitación cerca y decidió dejar pendiente la charla con el sangre pura para correr a ver qué sucedía. Rey llego donde el aroma para ver a su hermana peleando con un vampiro nivel E que intentaba morder a una de las alumnas de la clase diurna que se había internado en el bosque para tratar de ver a los alumnos de la clase nocturna cuando regresaran de sus clases.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el sangre pura se dispuso a acabar con ese ser sus ojos se tornaron carmesí mientras su poder empezaba a emerger de su interior, pero antes de que lo atacara fue detenido de golpe por el grito de su hermana, "¡No lo lastimes hermano míralo bien!"- grito la menor de los Taksumi haciendo que su hermano se detuviera para ver el rostro del nivel E, quedando completamente aturdido al verlo. El vampiro aprovecho para atacarlo pero fue aventado lejos por un ráfaga de aire proveniente del vicepresidente de la clase nocturna que no entendía el porqué su amigo se había quedado petrificado ante esa bestia que los atacaba.

"¡Rey reacciona de una maldita vez estas en peligro maldita sea!"- grito preocupado el joven vicepresidente corriendo a velocidad vampírica para poder enfrentar al nivel E, "¡noooo por favor detente Akabara-sempai! No lo lastimes por favor"- grito desesperada Alice con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo que el noble se detuviera en el acto lleno de confusión. "¿Pero atacara a Rey?"- dijo un confundido joven peli-azul mirando a la castaña tratando de entender su reacción. Aidou junto al resto de los nobles justo llegaban allí y les sorprendió ver que el sangre pura permanecía paralizado a pesar de que el nivel E se acercaba de nueva cuenta a atacarlo al parecer no se defendería del ataque, lo más confuso era que la prefecta tampoco se movía en ayuda de su hermano y hasta había evitado que el noble cercano lo hiciera, acaso ellos conocían a ese nivel E.

El nivel E volvía a arremeter contra ellos justo en ese momento Zero que se acercaba apunto con su arma para eliminarlo, disparo rápidamente su bloody pero la bala fue interceptada por Rey quien fue herido en su brazo derecho comenzando así a sangrar, nadie lograba reaccionar sorprendidos por lo sucedido, nadie se imagina ni esperaba esa reacción de parte del sangre pura por proteger a un nivel E arriesgaba su propia integridad, incluso Kaname observaba confuso la escena sin saber que hacer para remediar lo sucedido puesto que no quería que nadie atacara a joven cazador por herir al mayor de los Taksumi.

Mientras el nivel E se abalanzo rápidamente hacia el sangre pura herido aprovechando la falta de reacción de todos debido a la confusión, el mayor de los Taksumi lo recibió sin defenderse permitiéndole que lo mordiera en el cuello y que bebiera de su sangre frente a todos los nobles presentes que lo miraban sorprendidos llenos de confusión, mientras Rey miraba con tristeza al joven nivel E mientras rodeaba su espalda con sus brazos abrazándolo con mucho cariño y cuidado como si fuera un frágil cristal. Cruzo sus brazos acunándolo contra su cuerpo y protegiéndole de cualquiera que se intentara acercarse para lastimarlo.

**...continuara...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

sombra01: Espero les gustara el capitulo bueno aqui la segunda ficha la de nuestro sangre pura favorito.

**Kaname Kuran**

Aparenta tener unos 18 años

Vampiro de sangre pura, perdió a sus padres cuando era muy pequeño (aunque se cree que fue un suicidio, surge la teoría de un homicidio y todos sabemos ya que fueron asesinados por su tío Rido Kuran). Tiene una actitud fría con casi todo el mundo; sin embargo, se puede observar que es cariñoso y dulce con Yuki, quien resulta ser su hermana menor. Existe una notable rivalidad con Zero y a la vez un rechazo debido a la condición de Zero; sin embargo, es capaz de defenderlo con tal de que Yuki sea feliz. Bebió la sangre de Shizuka, la princesa sanguinaria, por ellos sus poderes aumentaron extraordinariamente siendo aún más peligroso. Debido a que Kaname es un sangre pura, todos los vampiros que están a su alrededor lo respetan y algunos le temen; todos los que pertenecen a la clase nocturna lo siguen sin titubear, aunque en algunas ocasiones no entienden qué es lo que trata de lograr.

Finalmente este pura sangre es un ser que siempre planea cada movimiento que va a dar y nunca da pasos en falso, aunque la situación no sea la mas conveniente el logra mantener su mente fría y cambiar el rumbo de la situación a su favor.


	11. Chapter 11: Verdades y conflictos

**Un nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross**

**-0-0-0-0- **

**Notas:**

sombra01: - Llegamos al capi once que felicidad no puedo creer el milagro - ñ_ñ

*Ally Lilly: pues creo que ya lo escogio tambien y incluso donde pasaran la luna de miel jajajajajaa

descuida rey le hara saber lo que piensa de el muy pronto ñ_ñ gracias por tu review ñ_ñ

kaname: oye no soy todo eso que dijiste solo soy precabido no sea que me bajen el novio - ñ_ñ

*FchanHatake: que bueno que te gusto y esa idea de las flores crees que le funcionaria a kaname o.0? jajajjaa yo creo que zero lo mataria si hiciera eso ñ_ñ sobre el nivel E pronto sabran la verdad de boca del mismo Rey

Zero: ya lo creo ni que fuera una chica para que me lleve flores ese pervertido -_-*

Rey: yo jamas lastimaria a mi zero - ñ_ñ

Kaname: como que tu zero - (se miran con rabia con rey)-_-*

gracias por tu review y espero te guste lo que sigue ñ_ñ - calmense ustedes dos (les pega un zape aca uno )

*Vero: de verdad te gusto que bueno ñ_ñ gracias por tu lindo review

*Kira Kuran: jajajajaa de verdad crees eso ñ_ñ yo creo que hubiera habido boda y velorio si eso pasa jajajajaja

kaname : que quieres decir con eso- o.0?

zero: que si eso pasa tu terminarias en el cementerio ¬_¬

sip eso seguro jajajjajaa. oh de verdad gracias por tus lindos reviews y que bueno que te creyo ñ_ñ

mari-chanCullen: gracias por tu review y que bueno que te esta gustando espero no defraudarte con lo que sigue ñ_ñ

Yuki: - Si que bien pero en el capi anterior no aparecí buaaa – T_T

sombra01 : - Es que tu no tenias nada que ver por irte a dormir soñando con los murcielaguitos de cierto noble - ¬_¬

Yuki: - Eso no es cierto - ¬/¬

sombra01 : - Si como no a quien quieres engañar - ¬_¬

Kaname y Zero: - Dejen de decir tonterías y respondan lo importante – ¬_¬

sombra01 : - si ¿que pasa? – 0.0?

Kaname: - ¿Quien es el nivel E que mordió a Rey y porque el lo dejo? - ¬_¬

sombra01 : - pues ¿saben guardar un secreto? – ñ_ñ

Kaname y Zero: - Si por supuesto – 0.0 0.0

sombra01: - Yo también que comience el capi – ñ_ñu – jajajajajaja-

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo once: Verdades y conflictos **

**-0-0-0-0-**

** …Bosque…**

El nivel E se abalanzo rápidamente hacia el sangre pura herido aprovechando la falta de reacción de todos debido a la confusión, el mayor de los Taksumi lo recibió sin defenderse permitiéndole que lo mordiera en el cuello y que bebiera de su sangre frente a todos los nobles presentes que lo miraban sorprendidos llenos de confusión, mientras Rey miraba con tristeza al joven nivel E mientras rodeaba su espalda con sus brazos abrazándolo con mucho cariño y cuidado como si fuera un frágil cristal. Cruzo sus brazos acunándolo contra su cuerpo y protegiéndole de cualquiera que se intentara acercarse para lastimarlo.

El olor a sangre comenzó a envolver el lugar eso no era nada bueno si no hacían algo ambas clases nocturnas se volverían locas y causarían problemas graves atacando a los humanos que encontraran en el lugar. Akabara reacciono poco a poco para mirar la confusa situación pensó rápidamente las posibles acciones a seguir para evitar que hubiera problemas mayores con ambas clases nocturnas camino en dirección a su amigo y lo miro preocupado, después se encamino hacia la academia para controlar a los demás alumnos, lo ultimo que necesitaban eran más problemas. el peli-azul suspiro abrumado más le valía a su amigo que después le diera una muy buena explicación o el mismo lo golpearía...pensó molesto mientras corría rápidamente entre los árboles del bosque de regreso al edificio escolar.

Kaname también reacciono rápidamente y miro a Takuma que junto a los otros nobles miraban la escena sin reaccionar, "¡Ichijo reacciona! ve a calmar a los alumnos del dormitorio de la luna que vinieron con nosotros, no necesitamos más problemas aquí ya con los que tenemos son suficientes"- dijo fríamente el castaño a su amigo que finalmente reacciono asintió con la cabeza girándose rápidamente, para regresar al dormitorio acompañado de Shiki, Ruka y Rima.

Aidou, Kain y Seiren se quedaron al lado del mayor de los Kuran esperando poder ser de ayuda a su líder se sentían incómodos pues el herido era un sangre pura y estaba en su naturaleza cuidar de ellos aunque se mantenían quietos, puesto a que no sabían qué respuesta esperar del peli-negro si intentaban acercarse al nivel E que este recelosamente protegía con sus brazos. Rey comenzó a moverse levantándose con el nivel E que aun se alimentaba de él, miro a su pequeña hermana y esta se acerco a ayudarlo con el joven nivel E que se quedo quieto por completo bajo un profundo sueño.

El mayor de los Taksumi tomo en brazos al menor para llevárselo al mejor estilo nupcial miro al joven prefecto y le sonrió con cariño, para después caminar hacía el dormitorio de la luna con el joven vampiro en sus brazos inconsciente, camino por el bosque seguido de su hermana hasta llegar al dormitorio donde el guardia rápidamente les permitió entrar. El guardián estaba sorprendido al ver lo que llevaba en sus brazos el nuevo líder del dormitorio y mas al sentir levemente el aroma a sangre que despedía su ropa ya que a pesar de que su herida se había cerrado ya, su ropa estaba un poco manchada con su sangre, le dio paso y este entro para dirigirse a su habitación seguido por su hermana.

**…Edificio de la Academia…**

El noble peli-azul después de correr a velocidad vampírica llego al edificio de clases donde Ciel, Ryu, Alexander y Cristofer el hermano menor del último trataban de calmar al resto de los alumnos a pesar de que ellos estaban preocupados por su líder. Después de unos minutos los alumnos empezaron a calmarse bueno todos menos cuatro que miraban a cierto vicepresidente de la clase con curiosidad por saber que había sucedido, este los miro confundido, para ordenar a todos regresar a sus habitaciones en la residencia de la luna. Todos obedecieron la orden para encaminarse de regreso al dormitorio.

**…Bosque… **

Mientras Zero, Kaname, Aidou, Kain y Seiren seguían en el bosque sin saber muy bien como asimilar lo sucedido ni que pensar de lo que habían presenciado, de repente Aidou miro a Zero y señalo su dedo, "¿Qué haces tú con esa joya de la familia Kuran en el dedo? - pregunto sorprendido el rubio abriendo los ojos enormemente. "¡A ti eso no te incumbe! ¿Además quien dice que esta joya sea de los Kuran? "- respondió molesto el peli-plata mirando con una mirada asesina primero al castaño que sonreía y luego al rubio preguntón que lo miraba desafiante, "¿Por qué esa joya es única y el diseño que tiene es una marca de que pertenece a esa familia?"- dijo molesto el rubio con una mirada victoriosa de su explicación.

Zero se puso rojo sin saber cómo salir de ese lió en el que el maldito de Kuran lo había metido que debía decir para evitar que esto se supiera no podía quitarse el anillo, bien sabia por enseñanza de su sensei Yagari, que los hechizos vampiricos eran poderosos y que muchas veces duraban eternamente aunque su dueño muriera estos permanecían activos por siempre, miro al pura sangre molesto y lo maldijo en silencio mientras el noble rubio insistía en su pregunta.

Kaname estaba distraído pensando en lo sucedido hace unos momentos en ese lugar estaba lleno de dudas y curiosidad sobre la identidad del nivel E, al parecer los hermanos Taksumi tenían un oscuro secreto que ocultaban, ese debía ser el porqué de que el mayor se acercaba a Zero…seguramente planeaba algo y necesitaba de el prefecto y su poder, mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto mas le molestaba la idea de que el sangre pura peli-negro estuviera cerca de su pareja porque eso era Zero aunque él no lo admitiera por terco.

Aidou seguía preguntando, preguntando cosa que cada ves molestaba mas al prefecto que comenzaba a planear como asesinarlo si no dejaba de molestar cuando de repente sintió unos brazos que lo levantaban desde las piernas y los brazos al mirar vio que Kuran lo alzaba en brazos como a una damisela para después acercar su rostro y besarlo con pasión frente a los nobles que miraban atónitos lo sucedido. El prefecto trato de liberarse pero Kaname profundizo su beso comenzando a nublarle su entendimiento haciendo que su mente se nublara hasta quedar en blanco, porque era un maldito manipulador pero sus besos eran como una droga a la cual comenzaba a hacerse adicto, a pesar de que su mente dijera que lo empujara su cuerpo no le respondía y comenzaba a sentir un fuego que lo quemaba por dentro mientras el beso seguía.

Rey llevo al joven a su propia habitación y lo deposito en su cama miro a su hermana que aun sollozaba, se acerco a ella para abrazarla y tratar de calmarla un poco. "Ya Alice cálmate mi niña tu estado no le ayudara en nada, es mas sufriría mucho si cuando despierte te ve así por el"- dijo el mayor acariciando los cabellos de su hermana, "¡Lo sé, lo sé pero me duele verlo así ni-chan!"- dijo aun entre lagrimas la pequeña castaña. Después de unos minutos finalmente el mayor logro que se calmara, "Será mejor que lo cambiemos de ropa y que yo también me cambie o habrá más problemas "- comento el mayor para buscar ropa suya limpia. Luego Rey fue a quitarse el uniforme manchado con sangre en el baño, para ponerse ropa más cómoda y informal unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa negra de seda la cual no abotono del todo dejando los últimos cuatro botones sin cerrar.

Golpearon la puerta y Alice abrió para ver a una de las sirvientas que traía artículos para limpiar al joven vampiro y curar sus heridas ya que había notado la sangre en el uniforme del mayor de los hermanos. Rey salió del baño y miro a la mujer le dio la orden a ayudar a su hermana con el joven y salio de su habitación rumbo al primer piso para salir nuevamente. La mujer con ayuda de Alice que tomo algunas toallas mojadas, limpiaron el cuerpo del joven nivel E y lo cambiaron poniéndole una pijama azul del mayor de los hermanos que le quedaba bastante grande para después retirase dejando a la castaña con el joven durmiente.

Rey caminaba pensativo pues para él era extraño que Zero no hubiera venido a verlo y mas el hecho que recordaba que este llego al lugar del incidente con el mayor de los Kuran, eso le sorprendía y le molestaba porque ese sujeto no se mantenía lejos del joven prefecto. Takuma que se había percato de la entrada del sangre pura con el joven nivel E en sus brazos seguía sorprendido al ver que este llevo a ese ser a su dormitorio junto con su pequeña hermana porque el mayor de los hermanos Taksumi se arriesgaba tanto por un vampiro nivel E, lo vio salir por la puerta rumbo al bosque y hacia a donde había visto por última vez a todos.

El noble Salió corriendo detrás de él, temía que la demora de sus amigos causara una batalla con el nuevo líder del dormitorio. Corrió por el bosque siguiendo la figura del nuevo sangre pura hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban los demás, para ver una imagen que nunca pensó ver en su vida a su amigo castaño besando al prefecto peli-plata apasionadamente mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos al estilo nupcial y este parecía responder al beso en lugar de rechazarle, esta imagen lo dejo boca abierto sin saber que pensar solo atino a mirar al otro sangre pura esperando su reacción la cual no se hizo esperar. "¡Kuran deja en paz a Zero o te arrepentirás!"- dijo con vos de ultratumba Rey, con los ojos teñidos carmesí con muestras de furia en ellos y mostrando sus blancos colmillos.

Kaname termino el beso para mirarlo con molestia y frialdad mientras todos los presentes observaban una escena que nunca pensaron ver en sus vidas el prefecto no reaccionaba aun perdido en un mar de sensaciones provocado por la pasión del beso que le diera el castaño, "¡Yo no le estoy haciendo nada malo! solo estoy besando a mi pareja, ¡cosa que no le incumbe Taksumi-kun!"- respondió con burla en su voz el castaño mirando desafiante al otro pura sangre.

**...continuara...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

sombra01: Espero les gustara el capitulo bueno aqui la tercera ficha la de nuestro querido prefecto. ñ_ñ

**Zero Kiriyu:**

Tiene 17 años.

La familia de Zero, eran cazadores de vampiros que fueron asesinados por la vampiresa de pura sangre Shizuka Hiou. El director de la academia lo adoptó también como a Yuki. Allí junto a ella es el delegado de clase y, además, se acaba descubriendo que fue mordido por un vampiro pura sangre, Shizuka, por lo que se convirtió él también en un vampiro. Su problema, es que no puede asimilar las pastillas de sangre por lo que acaba mordiendo a Yuki para ello. Él tiene un profundo odio a los vampiros, y aunque ame completamente a Yuki, le dice que la matará al igual que a Kaname por ser lo que más odia, una vampiresa pura sangre.

Un chico silencioso y solitario.

En su rudeza esconde todo el sufrimiento que lleva acarreando del pasado.

Su arma de caza es la Bloody rose.


	12. Chapter 12:  Culpas y pasado

**Un nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross**

**-0-0-0-0- **

**Notas:**

sombra01: - sepan disculpar la demora pero por fin el capi 12 esta listo esta semana fue muy problemática y por eso termine actualizando tarde perdonen y espero les guste el capi – n_n

*Kira Kuran: bueno el anillo es de oro blanco, en este capi sabrás quien es, jajajaja si Aidou es un metido y ganas a Zero no le faltan de usarlo de tiro al blanco, es que Zerito se hace el difícil no mas pero bien que le gusta la atención de Kaname jajajaja, gracias por tu review ñ_ñ

Kaname: si así es el es solo mío, gracias por tu apoyo Kira - ñ_ñ

*FchanHatake: ya verás cual será su idea pronto, le daré tus sugerencias de regalo a Kaname jajajaja, y en este capi veras que significa Zero para Rey

Zero: las balas me serian muy útil - *w*

Gracias por tu review y espero te guste lo que sigue ñ_ñ

*Ally Lilly: es que Zerito no se esperaba ese acoso por parte de Kaname y descuida rey tampoco está contento lo descubrirás en este capi ñ_ñ gracias por tu lindo review

Mari-chanCullen: gracias por tu review y descuida lo seguiré y perdón por las demoras.

Kaname: - ¿espero que finalmente comiences a explicarnos quien es el nuevo? – 0_0

Rey: - ¿Cómo es que el es el prometido de mi Zerito? ¬_¬

Zero: - yo no soy de ninguno - ¬_¬

sombra01: - ya cálmense si miren ahora sabrán mas del nuevo - n_n

Kaname: - eso espero - ¬_¬

sombra01: - que comience el capi por favor – ñ_ñu

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo doce: Culpas y pasado**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**… Bosque…**

Kaname termino el beso para mirarlo con molestia y frialdad mientras todos los presentes observaban una escena que nunca pensaron ver en sus vidas el prefecto no reaccionaba aun perdido en un mar de sensaciones provocado por la pasión del beso que le diera el castaño, "¡Yo no le estoy haciendo nada malo! solo estoy besando a mi pareja, ¡cosa que no le incumbe Taksumi-kun!"- respondió con burla en su voz el castaño mirando desafiante al otro pura sangre.

"¿Tu pareja? ¡Cómo no!, ¡solo en tus sueños Kuran!"- dijo Rey con sarcasmo y molestia acercándose más al castaño, "Creo que las tabletas de sangre que tomaste últimamente estaban en mal estado porque alucinas si crees que lograras usar a Zero como un juguete de nuevo"- agrego con un tono furioso el peli-negro al ver que Kuran no soltaba al menor. El Kaname sonreía divertido escuchando las palabras que el otro decía mientras una idea se le vino a la cabeza, tomo la mano del joven prefecto entre sus manos para mostrarle a su rival el anillo de compromiso en el dedo del menor en sus brazos lo cual dibujo una mirada asesina en el rostro del otro sangre pura cuyos ojos brillaron intensamente en un carmesí furioso y brillante que provoco un temblor en la tierra bajo sus pies creando grietas en el suelo alrededor de ellos.

"¡Eso no es verdad el no puede haber aceptado ser tu marioneta descartable de nuevo porque eso es lo que deseas es usarlo como un peón a tus servicios hasta que ya no te sirva para arrojarlo a la nada después terminando así de destruir la poca vida que le queda, para eso regresaron tu hermanita y tu para dañarlo, creen que Zero es como un perro al cual cuando no les sirve lo lanzan al olvido para buscarlo de nuevo cuando lo necesitan, pues te tengo una noticia Kuran Kaname yo no lo permitiré voy a protegerlo de ti como sea!"-grito furioso el mayor de los Taksumi acercándose a ambos jóvenes.

Kaname lo miraba furico ante esas palabras comenzó a liberar su aura creando una atmósfera pesada que afectaba a todos alrededor, "Eso no es cierto el me ama y yo lo amo, el es mío"- gruño mostrando sus colmillos con sus ojos brillando en carmesí. Seiren intento interceptar al sangre pura peli-negro que sin ningún problema se desasió de ella mandándola a volar por los aires con solo mirarla, la joven vampiresa término golpeando su espalda contra un enorme roble a pesar de eso volvió a levantarse para volver a donde estaban los sangre puras iniciando su pelea.

"No me hagas reír Kuran tú no sabes que es amar, solo te amas a ti mismo"- siseo el joven peli-negro los nobles preocupados intentaron evitar la pelea pero las auras vampíricas de ambos sangre puras los empezaba afectar sus cuerpos se sentían pesados, Zero reacciono y miro sorprendido lo que sucedía mas que nada al notar que estaba en brazos de Kuran lo miro molesto y forcejeó para que lo soltara mientras que Rey furioso se acercaba a ellos, el castaño miro un momento al joven en sus brazos antes de bajarlo para enfrentarse a su furioso rival libremente usando sus poderes sin restricciones.

Todo comenzó a explotar y quebrase cerca de ellos árboles, rocas, hasta el mismísimo suelo causando un gran escándalo que asusto a los presentes y a los alumnos de toda la academia pues el ruido llego hasta ambos dormitorios, sus poderes chocando causaban que todos los vampiros se sintieran mal debido a la gran presión de sus poderes. En el dormitorio de la luna los vampiros comenzaron a agitarse de miedo y confusión, la confusión reinante causo que todo el dormitorio de la luna fuera un caos lo que despertó a la princesa Kuran que se preocupo al sentir tanta alteración a su alrededor y decidió ir a ver lo que sucedía, en el corredor se encontró con la menor de los Taksumi que también estaba muy preocupada. Yuuki decidió ir a buscar a su hermano seguida por la joven Alice, ambas corrieron al bosque en busca de sus hermanos esperando no fueran ellos la causa de tanta alteración en el dormitorio.

Zero se apoyo en un árbol sujetando su cuello pues la mescla de ambas auras pesadas le estaba dificultando hasta respirar mientras observaba como ambos sangre pura se atacaban y lo más molesto para él era que peleaban por él como si fuera una chica que tenía dos pretendientes los cuales al parecer querían demostrar quién era mejor a los golpes, Rey lanzo una ráfaga de poder que golpeo de lleno al castaño sacándole sangre de su labio inferior y haciéndolo retroceder varios metros, mientras la tierra bajo el se marcaba mostrando la distancia por la cual el cuerpo fue arrastrado desde el punto de impacto. Kaname devolvió el golpe usando su poder para golpear en su estomago al peli-negro sacándole el aire, este no tardo en recuperarse para volver a atacar esta vez ambos empezaron a pelear intercalando golpes con sus puños seguidos de golpes con su poderes a la vez que se defendían de su oponente usando sus poderes o esquivando lo mejor posible los ataques más peligrosos del otro.

De repente se sintió un disparo y la batalla se detuvo ambos sangre puras miraron al joven prefecto que los miraba molesto pero no era el que había disparado sino Yagari que se encontraba detrás de él para evitar que siguiera el enfrentamiento y causaran más daño del que ya habían causado. Yuuki e Alice llegaron y se sorprendieron al ver la destrucción causada por sus hermanos mayores en ese lugar, ambas los miraron como si fueran sus madres enfadadas por las travesuras de sus hijos a punto de darles un fuerte regaño, "Ni-chan ¿que se supone que estaban haciendo aquí? Sabes el enorme desastre que es el dormitorio de la luna por su culpa"- dijo Alice mirando molesta al mayor que la miro serio.

"¡No te importa, no pero ya lo solucionare no necesito que me trates como si fuera un niño!"- dijo furioso el peli-negro desviando la mirada mientras trataba de calmarse para no causar más daños al lugar, "¡Como que no si mira lo que provocaste y te olvidaste que Sein te necesita a su lado!"- dijo la menor con lagrimas en los ojos por la forma fría en que la trataba su hermano. "yo tuve mis motivos y perdona no quise lastimarte Alice yo no lo eh olvidado, no podría jamás hacerlo"- respondió el mayor bajando la mirada con tristeza mientras caminaba hacia su hermana, "¿Quién es Sein?"- pregunto curioso el joven prefecto acercándose a los hermanos Taksumi.

Kaname y los nobles miraban sin decir nada mientras Yagari los miraba furioso esperando saber el porqué de semejante pelea de ambos sangre puras, "Sein es mi hermano Zero, el nivel E de hace un rato es mi hermano menor"- respondió suspirando el mayor de los Taksumi mirando al prefecto con una mirada llena de tristeza. "¿Tu hermano menor?"- repitió confuso Zero notando que los ojos del sangre pura mostraban un profundo dolor y una gran tristeza logrando que el menor sintiera deseos de poder ayudar a su amigo a liberarse de esa carga que al parecer poco a poco iba consumiendo su alma llenándola de tristeza, soledad y desesperación.

"¡Que excusa mas barata!"- susurro el castaño despacio y molesto al notar la preocupación de su joven prefecto por el otro lo que estaba aumentando sus celos, el no quería que su Zero mirara a nadie más que no fuera él, deseaba que su mundo y el de su peli-plata fuera solo ellos mismo aunque eso fuera una manera de pensar muy egoísta era ese su deseo ser todo lo que le importara para el menor como este lo era para él. "¡Así es el es nuestro hermano menor y el era humano como yo!"- dijo Alice con lagrimas en los ojos mirando a todos los presentes, "¡El es mi pecado Kiriyu-kun!"- comento bajando la vista el joven Rey todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras, sin entender bien que significaban esas palabras del sangre pura, ni porque le contaba eso al prefecto que lo miraba lleno de confusión sin terminar de procesar la información.

"¿Por qué dices eso, Tu lo convertiste?"- pregunto Zero abriendo bien grande sus ojos llenos de confusión, "¡No el no fue Zero-kun!"- respondió preocupada la menor de los Taksumi por la reacción del su joven amigo. "Pero fue mi culpa lo que es lo mismo "- dijo el joven sangre pura para sonreír con nostalgia y remordimiento, "¡No lo fue ni-chan, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada!"- susurro con voz quebrada su hermana, "Disculpa Kiriyu-kun no te molestare mas mejor me marcho"- dijo Rey para darse vuelta y marcharse con su hermana rumbo al dormitorio de la luna.

"¡Espera!"- dijo Zero para salir corriendo detrás de él pero fue interceptado por Kaname apenas después de que diera unos pasos, el joven miro al sangre pura con seriedad, el castaño dio un suspiro y lo dejo marcharse detrás del otro sangre pura con molestia pero sabía que solo lograría enfadar al menor si no lo dejaba irse en ese momento por más que él se estuviera muriendo de celos por ello. Kaname se retiro también pero rumbo a la academia a hablar con el director para explicarle lo sucedido acompañado por un desconcertado y molesto Yagari que no lograba entender lo sucedido en ese lugar.

**…Edificio de la academia…**

En la oficina del director el sangre pura se sentó frente a Cross y a Yagari mirándolos seriamente a los ojos de ambos cazadores, "Como tutores de Zero quiero informarles a ambos que el y yo nos comprometimos hace unos momentos por lo que ahora somos pareja"- dijo de lo más fresco el mayor de los Kuran. Cross y Yagari lo miraron incrédulo pero después de un momento el director comenzó a bailar de felicidad en modo chibi, "¡waaaaaaa no puedo creer mi pequeño hijo ya es todo un adulto y se va a casar!"- gritaba en modo Chivi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja recorriendo toda la oficina bajo la mirada de los otros dos.

"¡Eso no es verdad!"- dijo Yagari conmocionado y luego miro con furia al sangre pura, "¡El no pudo aceptar eso y menos contigo!"- agrego echándosele encima al Kuran pero fue detenido por el director que intentaba tranquilizarlo. "Pues si me cree o no es asunto suyo yo cumplí con informarles a ambos y ahora sobre el incidente de hace un rato ese fue el motivo por el cual sucedió, por mi parte tratare de llevarla por la paz pero espero usted se encargue que la otra parte también lo haga Cross-san"- dijo el castaño mostrándose muy tranquilo y calmado.

"Descuida Kaname-kun hablare con Taksumi-kun para que esto no se repita y estoy seguro que todo estará bien"- respondió Cross serio mirando al sangre pura mientras seguía reteniendo a su amigo que maldecía furioso a todo el mundo, "espero que así sea"- comento el joven para levantarse haciendo caso omiso a la reacción del cazador peli-negro para salir de la oficina hacia el pasillo donde lo esperaban su hermana y los nobles, justo antes de que se marcharan Cross se asomo para invitarlos a una cena de celebración antes que cierto peli-negro lo jalara de regreso a la oficina.

Los nobles y el sangre pura siguieron su camino dejando a ambos cazadores solos a pesar de escuchar como al parecer ambos empezaban una discusión en dicho lugar, caminaban en completo silencio, "Hermano no creo que lo que hiciste este bien así nunca conquistaras a Zero sabes"- recrimino Yuuki a su hermano mirándolo preocupada después de todo este estaba tomando las cosas muy a prisa y solo lograría que el joven prefecto se molestaras mas con ellos. "Lo se pero descuida a partir de ahora lo haré bien solo me deje llevar por el momento nada más"- respondió sonriendo el mayor dándole una cálida sonrisa a su hermana.

"¡Esperemos que así sea o habrá que remodelar muy seguido la academia!"- dijo despacio Takuma sonriendo divertido haciendo que los otros nobles lo miraran sorprendidos, Aidou lo miro molesto y sorprendido, pero respiro profundo y se mantuvo callado tratando de mantenerse tranquilo mientras seguía caminando al lado de su primo que dio gracias a eso ya que temía que este dijera o hiciera algo imprudente que molestara al mayor de los Kuran como casi siempre lo hacía en los peores momentos.

**…Dormitorio de la luna…**

Mientras en el dormitorio de la luna Shiki e Rima vieron entrar al mayor de los nuevos hermanos sangre puras seguido por su hermana y el joven prefecto para dirigirse a la habitación del primero entrando en ella rápidamente sin siquiera notar que estaban siendo observados por ellos.

"¿Que habrá pasado?"- dijo Shiki mirando curioso a los tres jóvenes pasar desde el pasillo que llevaba a su ala mientras comía un poki, "¿No parecían muy contentos verdad? "- comento Rima dándole otro poki a su peli-rojo amigo, "¿Crees que deberíamos avisarle a los demás lo que vimos?"- pregunto el peli-rojo mirando a su amiga con cierta curiosidad y esperando esta tuviera una idea. "No sé, quizás sea mejor no decir nada y esperar para ver qué pasa"- respondió la joven mirando a su amigo antes de darle un mordisco a su poki.

Ruka salio de su cuarto y miro a los dos nobles mirar hacia el ala de los nuevos alumnos como si hubieran visto algo importante o allí hubiera algo interesante "¿Qué pasa? ¡Que miran tanto?"- dijo curiosa la Ruka dirigiendo su mirada a donde miraban ambos menores, "Nada"- respondió sonriendo simplemente Rima mientras su amigo la miraba confuso para tomar un nuevo poki y ponérselo en la boca a este.

"¿y porque miran hacia allá entonces?"- dijo curiosa la noble de ojos color miel y pelo castaño claro, "Es que nos gustaba más la vista de esa ala"- respondió la rubia oji-azul comiendo un poki tranquilamente, Shiki comía un poki sin decir nada, confuso por la omisión de su amiga a la otra noble de lo que habían visto. Ruka regreso a su cuarto dejando a los dos jóvenes solos de nuevo que decidieron esperar a los demás allí.

**…Bosque…**

De regreso desde la academia cierta sangre pura castaña no paraba de dar ideas a su hermano de cómo conquistar al joven prefecto, el mayor la escuchaba atento mientras Ichijo y Akatsuki se reían tratando de no ser notados al imaginarse a su líder cumpliendo con las locas ideas de su hermana.

"Que te parece si le llevas flores montando un caballo blanco y luego le das una serenata en su ventana bajo la luz de la luna"- dijo emocionada la castaña mirando a su hermano con ojos con forma de corazoncitos. El mayor rechazo la idea con su cabeza está bien que ama al prefecto pero esa idea era tan cursi que solo lo avergonzaría ante todo el mundo, además dudaba que el joven cazador le divirtiera la situación de ser tratado como una chica frente a todos sus compañeros de clase, antes de eso de seguro este le disparaba con su arma a todo el mundo por la vergüenza, a el primero por hacerlo y al resto por ser testigos de tal escena. Aidou escuchaba las ideas e imaginaba la escena pero él era el que recibía las atenciones e ellas y se sentía flotar en una nube de felicidad mientras caminaba sin mirar por donde iba sumergido en ese mundo imaginario.

**…Edificio de la academia…**

En la dirección un Cross feliz y con cara de tonto pensaba en el futuro de su hijo adoptivo siendo observado por un muy molesto Yagari que de momentos pensaba en como matar a cierto sangre pura por estar tras su protegido de la manera más rápida aunque debía ser dolorosa también hasta que la voz de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos. "¡Cielos me pregunto que debería comprarles de regalo de bodas!"- dijo en modo Chibi el director mientras recibía una mirada asesina de su amigo que no podía disimular su enojo.

**…Dormitorio de la luna…**

En el dormitorio del mayor de los hermanos Taksumi, su hermana y el joven prefecto se sentaron a charlar con tranquilidad mientras en la cama del sangre pura descansaba un joven de cabellos rubios, piel blanca y cuerpo bien formado agotado por el tiempo que llevaba vagando en un laberinto carmesí casi ya se había perdido en él cuando se encontró con su hermana e hermano. "¿Por qué dices que fue tu culpa?"- pregunto curioso Zero mirando al joven sangre pura, "Porque así es"- respondió tristemente el aludido mirando al joven durmiente, "¡No es verdad tú no puedes cargar con una culpa ajena, una que le pertenece al verdadero culpable!"- dijo casi sollozando su hermana

"¿A qué te refieres con eso Alice? "- pregunto el peli-plata mirándola curioso, "Que él se culpa por que quien convirtió a nuestro hermano fue la verdadera madre de Rey"- dijo la joven sollozando, "¡Y eso no es justo!"- agrego. El joven prefecto se sorprendió ante lo que escucho y miro al joven sangre pura que temblaba de dolor ante los recuerdos que venían a su mente trayendo de regreso el pasado doloroso de este que estaba teñido de carmín, un pasado que desearía poder olvidar pero era imposible ya que este lo había marcado por el dolor de la traición.

"Te dije que mi padre se caso con una humana que es la madre de Alice ella era viuda y tenía un pequeño hijo que mi padre adopto como suyo ante el clan su nombre era Sein era un pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos mieles tenia la misma edad que yo por lo que no tardamos en entablar una amistad volviéndonos muy unidos y eso fue lo que provoco toda esta tragedia "- dijo con amargura el sangre pura empezando a relatar así el secreto de su pasado al joven prefecto.

"Tiempo después nació Alice, vivíamos muy felices como una familia aunque nunca sospechamos que eso cambiaria y todo por culpa del ser que me dio la vida que a pesar de ya haber rehecho su vida con otro sangre pura no perdonaba a mi padre por cambiarla por una humana así que después de un tiempo comenzó a frecuentar mi casa con el pretexto de querer verme, mi padre sintió lastima por ella y se lo permitió, así fue ganándose la confianza de todos en casa incluso de mis hermanos "- agrego con pesar el peli-negro.

Zero escuchaba el relato atentamente sorprendido de la confianza que le profesaba el joven frente a él una que al parecer no había tenido ni siquiera con su mejor amigo o eso lo noto al ver que el otro también ignoraba la existencia de este hermano lo que le sorprendió mucho puesto que desde su llegada a la academia ambos parecían muy unidos o esa sensación tenia al verlos juntos en la residencia de la luna. Alice miraba a su hermano contar su pasado sollozando al saber la carga que este venia cargando solo había descubierto que este se culpaba por lo sucedido hacia ya tres años cosa que la hacía sentir inútil al no haberse dado cuenta de ello antes que detrás de esa sonrisa cálida que este siempre le daba el corazón de su hermano sangraba de dolor.

"Un día antes de mi cumpleaños ella me cito en un lugar y yo fui a encontrarme con ella mis padres habían salido de viaje por lo que mis hermanos quedaron solos, yo llegué al lugar y ella no había llegado por lo que me quede esperándola un buen rato pero cuando finalmente me cansé de esperarla decidí regresar a casa sin imaginarme que al llegar a mi casa la encontraría a ella. Al llegar sentí la presencia de varios vampiros en mi casa pero no eran conocidas me apresure a entrar y note que eran del clan de mi madre, los elimine rápidamente ya que estaban atacando a los sirvientes de mi casa para alimentarse de ellos y luego corrí a ver a mis hermanos para encontrarme con un espectáculo horroroso el maldito ser que me dio la vida bebía del cuello de mi hermano Sein frente a una aterrada Alice de tan solo once años que solo sollozaba llena de terror - dijo con furia Rey temblando mientras relataba todo su pasado liberando todo el peso que cargaba desde ese fatídico día.

El joven prefecto miro a la joven un momento imaginando esa escena y sintiendo que su sangre hervía como esa mujer podía haber hecho eso frente a la pequeña, eso le recordó su propia tragedia lo que le hizo estremecerse de furia luego miro al joven frente a él, entendiendo lo difícil que debió ser para este esa escena después de todo era su madre la que había hecho daño a sus seres queridos no sabía si debía preguntar o no que había pasado después temía causar más dolor a su amigo y no poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor después.

**...continuara...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

sombra01: bien aquí esta la cuarta ficha la de nuestro nivel E y espero disfrutaran el capitulo

**Sein Taksumi:**

Tiene 17 años

Es el hermano mayor de Alice y hermanastro de Rey es el un chico muy amable y tímido se crío al lado de Rey como mas que hermanos eran amigos y es capaz de dar su vida por sus dos hermanos.

Era un chico alegre y dulce pero se volvió más retraído al ser atacado por la madre de Rey y casi no permite que nadie se le acerque a excepción de sus dos hermanos.

Después del ataque el hubiera muerto a no ser porque rey lo salvo convirtiéndolo en un vampiro clase D.


	13. Chapter 13: Planes de romance

**Un nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross**

**-0-0-0-0- **

**Notas:**

sombra01: - sepan disculpar la demora pero por fin el capi 13 esta listo esta semana fue muy problemática pero aqui esta el capitulo, espero les guste – n_n

*Kira Kuran: gracias por tu esfuerzo y te prometo que vale la pena tu espera - ñ-ñ

Kaname: si así es el es solo mío, gracias por tu apoyo Kira cuento contigo - ñ_ñ

si Kana-chan no tiene vergüenza, pues aun no lo decide y me dice que acepta sugerencias jajajaja pues al pobre Yagari casi y le da un infarto, en el próximo sabrán quien lo arreglo y gracias por tu review

*FchanHatake: qué bueno que te guste hasta ahora mis locuras y descuida lo hago, Gracias por tu review y espero te guste lo que sigue ñ_ñ

*Ally Lilly: no creo que ganes el odio de nadie ñ_ñ rey te agradece tu apoyo, gracias por tu lindo review

Mari-chanCullen: pues en este capi sabrás de que manera intentara ganar su corazon, gracias por tu review y perdón por las demoras pero eh tenido problemas con la pagina a la hora de subir me da que se cayó el servidor.

Vero : no te preocupes por eso y gracias por tu review.

Kaname: - ¿y ahora que nueva locura se te ocurrió para torturarnos? - 0.0?

sombra01: - Yo no los torturo - ¬_¬ - y yo que pensaba dejarte jugar con Zero -

Kaname: - Perdón quise decir que magnificas ideas tenias para el fic – ñ_ñ

sombra01: - mas te vale - ¬_¬

Rima, Shiki y Ruka: - ¿Nosotros salimos en este capítulo? - 0_0 0_0 0_0

sombra01: - Si ustedes salen - ñ_ñ

Yuuki: - ¿Y yo salgo en este capítulo? - 0_0?

sombra01: - Si tú y tu amorcito - ñ_ñ

Yuuki: 0/0

Rima, Shiki y Ruka: - ¡su amorcito! - 0.0? 0.0? 0.0?

Yuuki: - No es cierto - 0/0

Cross: - waaaaaaa mi bebe creció mucho ya tiene novio - *W*

Yuuki: - No es cierto - 0/0

Kaname: - Como esta eso yo no te di permiso - ¬_¬

Zero: - ¿Quién es? – 0.0?

sombra01: - que comience el capi por favor – ñ_ñu

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo trece: Planes de romance **

**-0-0-0-0-**

**…Residencia de la luna…**

El joven prefecto miro a la joven un momento imaginando esa escena y sintiendo que su sangre hervía como esa mujer podía haber hecho eso frente a la pequeña, eso le recordó su propia tragedia lo que le hizo estremecerse de furia luego miro al joven frente a él, entendiendo lo difícil que debió ser para este esa escena después de todo era su madre la que había hecho daño a sus seres queridos no sabía si debía preguntar o no que había pasado después temía causar más dolor a su amigo y no poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor después.

No podía creer todo el dolor que el sangre pura había tenido guardado en su interior no sabía cómo podía ayudar a su nuevo amigo o que palabras decir para reconfortarlo solo sabía que quería hacerlo deseaba volver a ver sonreír al joven frente a él. Miro de nuevo al escuchar como este volvía a hablar, "Ese día cometí un pecado muy grande Zero, uno que siempre marcara mi existencia, ella me miro a los ojos y soltó a Sein casi ya sin vida me sonrió orgullosa por su triunfo con su rostro manchado en la sangre de mi hermano. Luego miro a Alice y la tomo del cabello para acercarla a ella…, pero antes de que hiciera nada mas yo la ataque y la mate con mis propias manos"- sentencio el joven Rey con frialdad ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo negro.

El joven prefecto lo miro sorprendido aunque podía entenderlo de alguna forma era normal que protegiera a sus hermanos menores en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo el jamás hubiera permitido que nadie dañara a su hermano Ichiru aunque este jamás lo entendió, una oleada de tristeza embargo el corazón del joven cazador al recordar a su hermano menor y como lo había perdido en dos ocasiones. La voz del peli-negro lo saco de su estado regresándolo al momento actual, "La única forma de salvar a Sein fue con mi sangre pero eso lo convirtió en lo que hoy es, yo lo salve pero lo condene a ser uno de los nuestros"- agrego el vampiro con rabia en su voz.

Alice abrazo a su hermano con cariño para que se tranquilizara mientras miraba al prefecto esperando su reacción, el joven peli-plata se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al sangre pura para depositar su mano en su hombro, "lo que hiciste debió ser muy difícil para ti pero como Alice dijo nada de lo sucedido fue tu culpa… tu solo hiciste lo que pudiste para salvarlo y estoy muy seguro que el debe estar agradecido de que lo hicieras"- dijo con tristeza el prefecto mirando a los ojos a su amigo demostrándole su sinceridad en ella.

"de verdad lo crees Zero, si pasara de nuevo yo volvería hacerlo por protegerlos yo soy capaz de lo que sea… como te aseguró que te protegeré a ti desde hoy en adelante"- dijo serio el mayor mirando al joven a los ojos haciendo que este se sintiera por primera vez en mucho tiempo protegido y querido. De repente se sintió un golpe en la puerta de la habitación y Alice fue a abrir, Akabara entro en la habitación molesto y confundido por todo lo sucedido en ese día estaba realmente de muy mal humor por todo lo que había visto en ese bosque, Rey lo miro con tristeza esperando que su amigo le reclamara justamente pues este tenía derecho de hacerlo después de todo el lio en el bosque.

"¡Lindo lió el que causaron Kuran y tu, no pensaron en vender entradas por lo menos hubiéramos sacado algún provecho a su espectáculo, la próxima vez me avisas con anticipación para hacerlo y quizás hasta podamos correr apuestas!" - dijo el noble peli-azul con molestia y frialdad en su tono de voz, "El director quiere verte y imagino el porqué deberías ser más prudente después de todo debes dar un buen ejemplo como líder de dormitorio, Kiriyu-kun el director te espera necesita hablar contigo también "- agrego severo mirando al mencionado con el seño fruncido.

"Está bien gracias Strauss-kun, pero no deberías ser tan duro con tu amigo sabes el no necesita que lo regañes sabe muy bien que estuvo mal lo sucedido con Kuran… Además fue Kuran quien empezó seguramente "- respondió el prefecto para salir de la habitación rumbo al primer piso de la residencia de la luna pero se detuvo apenas salio. Akabara suspiro frustrado, se froto la sien cansado y miro a su amigo seriamente, "¿Y bien me dirás que paso y quien es él?"- pregunto el noble señalando al joven rubio que dormía en la cama tranquilamente.

El pura sangre lo miro y sonrío con tristeza, "¡Si te lo cuento me odiaras… veras que soy un monstruo y que no merezco tu amistad! "- susurro débilmente el peli-negro. Akabara lo miro y suspiro meneando la cabeza con fastidio, "¿por qué no me dejas juzgar a mi si lo eres o no? Antes de dar mi opinión sin saberla quizás te lleves una sorpresa, la gente no es tan predecible como crees"- respondió el peli-azul sentándose frente a él. Después de un rato de escucharlo lo miraba sin decir nada finalmente se levanto para acercarse al pura sangre y abrazarlo, "¡Debió ser muy difícil cargar ese peso tu solo todo este tiempo! ¿Y imagino que por eso motivo estamos aquí ahora no? "- comento Akabara con tristeza

"Sabes que no era necesario que te guardaras ese dolor para ti solo…yo podía ayudarte a llevar esa carga Baka"- dijo el noble mirando con cariño a su amigo. Zero sonrió contento y divertido al escuchar las palabras desde atrás de la puerta para finalmente dirigirse hacia las escaleras se sonrojo al ver que había sido descubierto por ciertos nobles mientras escuchaba la charla en el cuarto del líder del dormitorio de la luna y no sabía que decir para evitar tal escena vergonzosa.

"¿parece que te gusta curiosear Kiriyu-kun?"- dijo riendo Rima mientras Shiki la miraba curioso para luego desviar su mirada al prefecto, "No es así es solo que se me había caído algo "- dijo el peli-plata apenado desviando su mirada y maldiciéndose mentalmente por la escusa tan idiota que había dado. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas por donde entro Kaname con su hermana y los demás nobles. El mayor de los Kuran sonrió al ver al joven prefecto con velocidad vampirica se puso a su lado rodeando su cintura con sus brazos para pegarlo a su cuerpo con sumo cuidado y amor.

Rima e Shiki se sorprendieron al ver la escena pero la más afectada fue Ruka que salio de su cuarto al sentir la presencia de su adorado líder y se encontró con una escena que no le agrado para nada aunque no fue la única Aidou se moría de la rabia al ver lo que sucedía, mientras su primo suspiraba con resignación por los problemas en que seguramente se metería su primo por celos y de seguro el terminaría metido con este cuando fuera castigado pues siempre terminaba teniendo que limpiar los desastres de su primo.

Ichijo reía despacio al ver la escena que parecía sacada de unos de sus mangas shojo que siempre leía en su tiempo libre, menos mal que lo tomaría con calma...pensó divertido, mientras Yuki suspiraba cansada al ver que su hermano no dejaba de complicar las cosas con su hermano adoptivo pues de seguro este lo mandaría a volar por la escenita frente a todos los nobles, claro eso si no los mataba primero a todos por la humillación. Zero fue sorprendido pero reacciono tratando de alejar al mayor de el empujándolo sin lograr lo que quería, por tanto movimiento los tres nobles a su costado vieron la sortija en su dedo.

"¿Y eso? "- dijo Shiki señalando la sortija con su dedo lleno de curiosidad al reconocer la joya, "¿No es una reliquia familiar de la familia de Kaname-sama?"- comento Rima curiosa haciendo que Shiki asintiera con su cabeza junto a los nobles que venían junto al castaño. "¿Qué significa eso Kaname-sama?"- dijo aturdida Ruka mirando con incredulidad lo que sus ojos veían, "Si es una reliquia de mi familia y también es el anillo de compromiso que le di a Zero "- respondió sonriendo Kaname mientras tomaba el mentón de Zero para darle un tierno beso en sus labios frente a todos.

Cuando finalmente se separaron por falta de aire Zero aprovecho para hablar, "¡suéltame inmediatamente Kuran!"- dijo molesto y colorado al ser expuesto frente a todos por el mayor, que parecía que solo había regresado para causarle humillaciones constantes, "Solo lo haré si prometes venir más tarde a visitarme"- susurro el castaño sonriendo divertido en su oído mientras aprovechaba para lamer y morder levemente su lóbulo sacando un leve gemido de los labios del otro.

"¡Ni muerto te prometo eso Kuran! "- respondió molesto el menor forcejeando tratando de liberarse, "¡Bien entonces no te suelto se está muy cómodo así de todas formas! "- dijo el sangre pura contento mientras rozaba mas su cuerpo al de menor comenzando a excitar a este con sus movimientos. Zero seguía tratando de liberarse sin lograrlo hasta que finalmente suspiro derrotado pues no podría aguantar mucho mas, "Está bien Kuran acepto pero déjame ir ya"- dijo molesto el peli-plata rindiéndose para evitar pasar mas vergüenza pues su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar de manera humillante al toqueteo de sus cuerpos.

El pura sangre sonrió triunfante, "recuerda que lo prometiste Zero y si no lo cumples atente a las consecuencias, ¿está claro verdad? "- dijo Kaname divertido mientras daba una última mordida al lóbulo del menor, "¿consecuencias?"- pregunto sorprendido el prefecto mientras suspiraba derrotado, "No te temo Kuran…pero descuida yo cumplo mi palabra siempre"- agrego molesto esperando ser liberado por el vampiro de una buena vez.

El pura sangre sonrió complacido al escuchar esas palabras del menor y lo soltó ante la atónita mirada de los nobles que habían observado la escena sin poder salir del asombro ante lo que sucedía frente a ellos, el prefecto en cuanto fue liberado salio como alma que se lo lleva el diablo completamente colorado corriendo hacia la salida saliendo sin decir nada, ni mirar a nadie mientras lo hacía. "¡Hermano otra vez!"- dijo la voz de Yuuki mientras suspiraba con resignación, "Es que si no lo hago así no conseguiría que venga para cenar conmigo"- respondió sonriendo el castaño mientras se giraba para mirarla.

"¿Entonces tendrás una cena romántica con él?"- dijo feliz la menor de los Kuran dando un pequeño grito de emoción, "aunque baya manera de conseguirla"- agrego divertida para reírse después. "¿Me ayudaran a preparar todo? "- dijo el mayor sonriendo contento mirando a su hermana y a sus amigos, "¡Cuenta conmigo ni-chan!"- dijo la menor feliz pensando en cómo organizar todo para unir a sus dos hermanos. "¡Cuenta con mi ayuda también!"- dijo Takuma sonriendo mirando al resto de los nobles que asintieron con sus cabezas al pedido de su líder y amigo después de todo querían que este fuera feliz. Aidou y Ruka miraban y escuchaban furiosos como el resto planeaba la cita romántica de su amor no correspondido con el prefecto gruñón mientras planeaban como arruinarla o evitarla de ser posible.

**...continuara...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

sombra01: bien aquí está la quinta ficha la de nuestro querido rubio ojos verdes

Takuma Ichijo:

Aparenta unos 18 años.

Bueno...la verdad es que por el momento no ha salido casi nada.

Se le ve un chico calmado y responsable, además de que parece llevarse muy bien con Kaname.

Aunque a primera vista no se note, es muy fan de los manga.

Lo único a lo que teme de verdad, es a su abuelo.


	14. Chapter 14:Romance o problemas

**Un nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross**

**-0-0-0-0- **

**Notas:**

sombra01: - el capi catorce llego y esto es increíble porque de verdad no creí poder llegar tan lejos - ñ_ñ – gracias a todos los que leen mis locuras y perdón por las demoras pero mi trabajo mata mi inspiración espero les guste el capi - ñ_ñ

*Kira Kuran: jajajaja le diré a Akabara tu pedido jajajaja ñ_ñ

Kaname: si yo te apoyo con lo del lemon y por supuesto que están invitados mis familiares ósea tu es mas espero me ayudes a elegir todo para mi boda y claro que agradecería todo el material exclusivo de mi hermoso ángel - ñ_ñ

Gracias por tu review.

*FchanHatake: Kaname puede llegar a ser muy convincente cuando quiere, Gracias por tu review y espero te guste lo que sigue ñ_ñ

*Ally Lilly: jajajaja pues veremos que sucede, gracias por tu lindo review

Mari-chanCullen: si Rey como buen sangre pura cree que no debe mostrar su dolor a sus hermanitos para que no se sientan tristes, si Kana-chan sabe como manipular el orgullo de Zero-chan, gracias por tu review y tu apoyo.

Kaname: - Siiiiiiii por fin mi momento con ZERO - ñ_ñ

sombra01: -Si te lo mereces por ser muy bueno - ñ_ñ (guarda unos billetes)

Zero: - ¿EL CUANDO FUE BUENO? - 0_0?

Rey: - OYE NOOOOOOOOOO EL Y MI ZERO EN UNA CITA SI QUE NO - ¬_¬

sombra01: Hace cinco minutos fue muy bueno y generoso con alguien - ñ_ñ

Zero: - ¿CON QUIEN?- ¬_¬ - eso no lo creo ni de broma -

sombra01: - conmigo y que comience el capitulo - ñ_ñ

Zero: - TRAIDORA - ¬_¬

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo catorce: Romance o problemas **

**-0-0-0-0-**

**…Residencia de la luna…**

Aidou e Ruka miraban y escuchaban furiosos como el resto planeaba la cita romántica de su amor no correspondido con el prefecto gruñón mientras planeaban como arruinarla o evitarla de ser posible. "Veré que preparen una cena especial para ti Kaname "- dijo emocionado Takuma con una gran sonrisa para ir rápidamente a la cocina a pedir que prepararan una cena especial para dos personas aparte del desayuno de los alumnos.

"Necesitamos muchas rosas y otras flores para adornar tu cuarto ni-chan…para hacer que todo sea más romántico"- comento Yuuki sonriendo para ir corriendo a buscar su celular para ordenarlas a una florería de la ciudad. "También necesitaran velas para el romance y por supuesto chocolate "- dijo Rima mientras comía un poki, "vamos Shiki hay que comprar esas cosas en la ciudad "- agrego tomando la mano del peli-rojo para llevárselo con ella.

Kaname miro a los dos nobles que permanecían callados y los saco de sus pensamientos con el sonido de su voz, "espero no tener problemas de ningún tipo quiero que todo sea perfecto entendieron verdad "- dijo en tono serio para después retirarse a su cuarto para elegir que ropa usaría para su primera cita con su prometido su hermoso ángel de cabellos de plata. Ambos asintieron sin decir nada, se marcharon también a sus habitaciones muy tristes y sumamente molestos como podía ser que ese maldito nivel E que siempre eran tan maleducado, gruñón y molesto les hubiera ganado el corazón del castaño no era justo.

Ruka salio de su cuarto para ir a la cocina vio que los cocineros preparaban los alimentos para la cena mientras uno de los cocineros estaba distraído se acerco a la comida para ponerle picante a la carne, se acerco a la olla con sopa de tomate y le puso barias pastillas de sangre sabia que al prefecto le desagradaría el sabor ya que no soportaba las tabletas después arruinar la cena incluso los postres salio del lugar con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Aidou aprovecho un descuida de su primo para salir de su habitación e ir adonde Yuuki preparaba los grandes ramos de flores para la decoración, cuando la castaña se alejo en busca de mas jarrones para ponerlas en ellos y así comenzar a adornar el cuarto de su hermano el noble rubio uso su poder en la sala marchitando las flores al usar su poder de frio en ellas, luego se dirigió a la ala de la nueva clase nocturna en busca del nuevo líder del dormitorio de la luna para contarle lo de la cita del prefecto con su amado líder Kuran Kaname.

Takuma fue a ver que todos los platillos estuvieran listos el prefecto no tardaría en llegar cuando escucho los lamentos de Yuuki y fue a ver que le sucedía con ella, Kain que buscaba a su primo también fue y al ver lo sucedido se dio cuenta en el momento no más de quien era el culpable su primo "¡ese idiota! "- dijo para sí mismo en voz baja, "¿Perdón Yuuki-sama no hay manera de conseguir más a tiempo para la cena?"- pregunto el peli-naranja curioso mirando a la menor de los Kuran y a su amigo Ichijou.

"No lo creo, además sería imposible tenerlas a tiempo por más que las consiguiéramos "- dijo con tristeza la joven sangre pura por fallarle a su hermano, "No podemos fallarle a Kaname-sama "- comento el noble rubio pensativo y preocupado de que algo mas pasara con los preparativos de la cena.

**…Bosque…media hora antes…**

Después de enviar a la clase nocturna de regreso al dormitorio el joven vicepresidente de clase se dirigió al sitio donde dejo a su amigo con su hermana junto al prefecto y a Kuran Kaname, al llegar suspiro frustrado al ver los rastros de la pelea entre ambos sangre pura y todos los desastres que ambos habían causado. Recorrió la zona caminando mirando cada detalle de la destrucción mientras deducía como había sido hecho semejante destrozo, después de unos minutos camino hacia el centro de la zona para recitar unas palabras en lenguaje antiguo, "quod flumen retro temporis fluens run tergum suum et interfecit omnem rem priori statu (que el rio del tiempo que fluye corra al revés y que toda la materia destruida regrese a su estado anterior)"- dijo fuertemente liberando el poder de su magia vampírica haciendo que una intensa luz cubriera toda la zona, una vez la luz desapareció el joven corrió a velocidad vampírica de regreso a su dormitorio para ver a su amigo y que le explicara todo lo sucedido.

**…Bosque momento actual…**

Después de la visita de Kuran a la oficina de Cross el cazador peli-negro había decidido irse a caminar un rato para calmarse puesto que el idiota de su amigo con su estúpido cotorreo de que debía regalarle a la supuesta pareja antes de su boda lo había puesto de malas por lo que si seguía con él lo iba a asesinar. Después de caminar un buen rato se detuvo de golpe al notar que había regresado al sitio donde ambos sangre puras pelearon, Yagari miraba sorprendido la zona donde antes hubieran peleado ambos vampiros que se veía completamente intacta como si nada hubiera sucedido en ese lugar, camino un poco mas pensando de que quizás se hubiera confundido de lugar aunque estaba seguro que ese era el sitio. Camino durante mucho rato sin encontrar ningún rastro de la zona de la batalla completamente extrañado decidió volver a la oficina de Cross para comentarle lo sucedido.

**…Residencia de la luna…**

En la habitación de Rey el joven Sein despertaba de su sueño siendo recibido por sus dos hermanos que lo miraban preocupados, "¿Como estas? ¿Te sientes bien?"- dijo el mayor acariciando con cariño el rostro del joven. "¡Si descuida estoy bien"- respondió el joven rubio mirando a sus hermanos con tristeza, "¡perdón no quería causarles estos problemas que de seguro tendrán por mi culpa… yo no debería existir sería mejor que estuviera muerto "- agrego en un susurro bajando la mirada ocultando sus ojos bajo el cabello dorado de su flequillo.

"¡No digas eso tonto, acaso no nos quieres… nosotros te amamos y si te perdiéramos moriríamos de tristeza!"- respondió sollozando la pequeña Alice mientras abrazaba a su hermano junto al mayor que se sintió morir al escuchar esas palabras de su pequeño hermano. "¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso por favor!"- dijo en tono suplicante Rey haciendo que por primera vez sus hermanos lo vieran como un ser débil y desprotegido el cual podía ser herido tan solo por sus palabras, los tres hermanos se abrazaron y dejaron correr sus lagrimas para que limpiaran sus almas sacando afuera todos sus miedos.

Akabara miraba a los hermanos sin decir nada cuando sintió un golpe en la puerta y fue a ver quien era al abrir la puerta se encontró con Aidou lo miro con detenimiento esperando que este hablara. "Disculpa necesito hablar con el presidente de la clase sobre algo muy importante"- dijo molesto el noble rubio de ojos azules mirando al vicepresidente que lo miraba de arriba abajo como examinándolo con cuidado, "¿Se puede saber de qué tienes que hablarle? porque en este momento no esta disponible… pero yo sí, ¿Así que… que necesitas Hanabusa-kun? "- dijo amablemente el peli-azul con una leve sonrisa.

"Le traigo una información muy importante sobre Kiriyu-kun "- dijo el rubio mirando al joven frente a él con un poco de confusión pues no entendía porque pero se sentía raro frente a este sin entender muy bien el porqué, "Hmm… interesante Hanabusa-kun ven conmigo por favor para que me digas cual esa información importante "- respondió Akabara saliendo de la habitación sin decir nada a su amigo ya tenia bastantes problemas para que el rubio ese lo importunara mas, camino con el rubio en silencio hacia su propio cuarto y lo invito a pasar el rubio entro sonriendo con decisión traicionaría a Kaname-sama para protegerlo del prefecto ya lo había decidido.

**…Residencia del sol…**

Zero se dio una ducha y se cambio de ropa mientras daba vueltas sobre todo lo que sucedió no pensaba de ninguna forma ir a ver a Kuran, ni muerto lo hacía aunque suspiro molesto él le había dado su palabra y no podía faltar a ella, suspiro de nuevo pesadamente y se preparo para salir rumbo a la residencia de la luna para verse con el desgraciado de Kaname, pero recordó que Akabara le había dicho que el director quería verlo pensó un momento y decidido salió a verlo aunque a regañadientes pues no estaba de humor para soportar a ese lunático fue al despacho del director a ver que deseaba.

**…Edificio de la academia…**

Golpeo la puerta del despacho y espero la respuesta del mayor pero esta nunca llego, se iba a retirar cuando sintió un ruido en el despacho como de cosas rompiéndose y un especie de gemido lastimero, preocupado por lo que pudiera estar pasando a su padre adoptivo abrió la puerta de golpe con una patada y lo que vio lo hizo arrepentirse de no haberse marchado ignorando el sonido que había escuchado, vio al director semidesnudo con su sensei Yagari encima besándose y acariciándose sobre el escritorio del primero muy apasionados tanto así que ni cuenta se dieron de la interrupción del joven. El menor rojo de la vergüenza salio corriendo sin decir nada por lo que los mayores no se dieron cuenta de nada, ambos hombres siguieron acurrucados sobre el escritorio besándose y acariciándose con pasión.

**…Lago…**

El joven corrió hasta llegar al lago donde se sorprendió al verlo completamente rodeado de rosas rojas y a sus pies un camino de pétalos de rosas curioso lo siguió para ver de qué se trataba todo eso después de unos momentos llego a un mirador que estaba todo decorado con velas rojas y rosas por todas partes con una mesa servida con una bajilla muy cara e impecable, se acerco a la mesa sorprendido tratando de encontrar una respuesta, entonces escucho una voz que lo hizo temblar y al girarse rápidamente para ver quién era, para quedar frente a Kaname Kuran que llevaba un hermoso traje negro que lo hacía verse muy sexi.

El mayor sonrió complacido y lo abrazo con amor para pegar sus cuerpos mirándolo con devoción mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda, "Bienvenido a nuestra primera cita Zero "- susurro a su oído para lamer su lóbulo suavemente e acariciar el rostro del sorprendido prefecto con unas de sus manos para después besar sus labios con pasión y deseo.

Zero no reaccionaba ante la sorpresa de lo que sucedía en ese lugar y más después de lo que había visto en el despacho del director, el abrazo y el beso del sangre pura lo tenía en shock por lo que no respondía al beso pero tampoco se negaba. Después de unos minutos sintió como el mayor lo acariciaba con amor poco a poco se fue perdiendo en esas caricias dejándose llevar por la pasión de esas sensaciones que lo volvían loco nublando su razón.

Kaname besaba, lamía y mordía con deseo la piel del prefecto, y sonrió con satisfacción al ver que el menor no lo rechazaba sino que comenzaba a responder a ellas con el mismo deseo que él, eso lo volvía loco amaba a Zero con todo su ser por eso había regresado lo quería su lado por la eternidad y no dejaría que nadie se lo quitara, ambos merecían ser felices y no le importaría enfrentar al mismísimo demonio por mantener a su amado cazador a su lado mas ahora que comprobaba que era correspondido por este.

Comenzó abrir la camisa del prefecto acariciando la piel que iba apareciendo poco a poco mientras lo llevaba hacia un colchón de rosas y lo recostó suavemente con amor en este para seguir con su tarea, besaba con devoción los labios del joven bajo el introduciendo finalmente su lengua para saborear es deliciosa cavidad logrando que el menor respondiera con la suya comenzando un juego por el dominio del beso.

El castaño se separo del beso por falta de aire y miro el rostro excitado de su adorado Zero sonriendo por esa imagen que adoraba sus labios entre abiertos, sus mejillas ruborizadas, su cuerpo medio desnudo y agitado. Comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello suavemente para evitar asustar al menor, mientras con su mano acariciaba el pechó y el abdomen del cazador, por momentos acariciaba y pellizcaba sus tetillas rosaditas sacando así mas gemidos de la boca del cazador.

Kaname llevo su mano a acariciar el miembro del joven por sobre la ropa mientras bajaba los besos a las tetillas del prefecto mordiéndolas y succionándolas por momentos mientras saboreaba con gula el sabor de la piel de su adorado peli-plata. Zero se retorcía gimiendo de placer por las caricias y besos del sangre pura que nublaban todos sus sentidos, su piel ardía de placer y pasión por los besos fogosos que repartía el castaño por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo quedar bajo una ola de placer mientras era desvestido lentamente dejándolo completamente desnudo a merced de su prometido.

**…continuara…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

sombra01: bien aquí está la sexta ficha la de nuestro querido vicepresidente de la clase nocturna.

**Strauss Akabara:**

Aparenta unos 17 o 18 años

El oculta un pasado secreto muy doloroso, es el mejor amigo del nuevo sangre pura Rey Taksumi a veces no se comporta como un noble normal ya que puede llegar a ser muy directo al decir lo que piensa a su amigo por eso ha tenido varios problemas con Alexander, Ciel y Ryu.

Posee unos hermosos ojos cafés y cabellos azules de buen cuerpo con músculos bien definidos, tiene un carácter muy tranquilo aunque puede variar muchos dirían que es bipolar.

Posee grandes poderes y es capaz de todo por proteger a los que quiere.


	15. Chapter 15: Pasiones

**Un nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross**

**-0-0-0-0- **

**Notas:**

sombra01:El capi quince cielos no puedo creerlo me sorprende haber llegado hasta aquí - ñ_ñ

Kaname: - ¿Si que milagro y en este capi Zero por fin es mío verdad? - ñ_ñ?

sombra01: - si por supuesto - (guarda billetes)

Zero: - ¿Ey porque tengo un moño puesto? - 0.0?

Kaname: - Wiiiiii hasta moño le pusiste gracias - ñ_ñ

sombra01: - De nada otro cliente satisfecho - ñ_ñ

Zero: - Traidora - T_T

sombra01: - eh yo porque si lo hago por tu bien - ñ_ñ - lo que me recuerda y ¿donde esta Rey? -ñ_ñ

Kaname: - no se no lo eh visto - ñ_ñ

Zero: - que raro - ¬_¬ - yo lo vi hace rato contigo Kaname -

Kaname: - te pareció no mas - ¬_¬

***Kira Kuran:**

no te preocupes por lo del review y hay mi dios pobre de ti T_T espero te repongas pronto por favor debes cuidarte mucho, Kana-chan y yo estaremos deseando tu pronta recuperación.

Kaname: espero te mejores mi preciosa Kira recuerda que cuento contigo para mi boda con mi lindo Zero, vaya cuantas ideas interesantes las tendré en cuenta (toma una libreta y las anota), Siiiiiiii y fue todo gracias a ti y tu apoyo mi linda Kira por eso muchas gracias juntos lograremos triunfar

Hay Kana-chan ya te fuiste del tema en fin esperaremos verte pronto recupérate bien para poder seguir viéndonos aquí, en cuanto a esos dos recibirán su castigo descuida.

Muchas gracias por tu review y nos leemos pronto.

***Ally Lilly: **vaya veo que realmente te gusta mucho Rey, bueno en defensa del pobre de Zero el no tiene la culpa quedo medio traumado por culpa de su sensei y el director mira que hacer eso justo en su oficina donde podían cacharlos, en fin descuida eso no hará que Rey se rinda así que síguelo apoyando.

***Mari-chanCullen:**

gracias por tu review y no Kana-chan solo le va a quitar lo traumado jajajaja hasta el próximo y gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics.

*** Izumi-Chan:** gracias por tu review y qué bueno que te guste la historia descuida Rey tendrá su final feliz también te lo aseguro, además no se rendirá en la pelea por su Zero.

sombra01: - bien mientras aparece Rey que comience el capitulo, ¿Kaname de verdad no lo has visto? - ñ_ñu

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo quince: Pasiones **

**-0-0-0-0-**

**…Edificio de la academia…**

Golpeo la puerta del despacho y espero la respuesta del mayor pero esta nunca llego, se iba a retirar cuando sintió un ruido en el despacho como de cosas rompiéndose y un especie de gemido lastimero, preocupado por lo que pudiera estar pasando a su padre adoptivo abrió la puerta de golpe con una patada y lo que vio lo hizo arrepentirse de no haberse marchado ignorando el sonido que había escuchado, vio al director semidesnudo con su sensei Yagari encima besándose y acariciándose sobre el escritorio del primero muy apasionados tanto así que ni cuenta se dieron de la interrupción del joven.

**...Flash back...**

Yagari miraba sorprendido la zona donde antes hubieran peleado ambos vampiros que se veía completamente intacta como si nada hubiera sucedido en ese lugar, camino un poco mas pensando de que quizás se hubiera confundido de lugar aunque estaba seguro que ese era el sitio. Camino durante mucho rato sin encontrar ningún rastro de la zona de la batalla completamente extrañado decidió volver a la oficina de Cross para comentarle lo sucedido.

"¡Waaaaaaa que lindo Kaname y mi Zerito se casaran!"- gritaba feliz Cross en estado chibi mientras bailaba dando giros por todo el cuarto cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpee dejando entrar a un cazador peli-negro que venía pensativo hasta que se percato del escándalo que hacia el otro recordándole lo molesto que se encontraba antes y porque se había ido del lugar, "¿Por qué demonios te alegras de semejante idiotez Kaien?, ¡Zero no puede haber aceptado eso te lo aseguro!, ¡es imposible que mi pupilo se vaya a dejar manipular por esa sanguijuela asquerosa de Kuran!"- comento furioso Yagari mirando al rubio ceniza con mirada asesina.

"¿Entonces tu prefieres a Taksumi-kun?"- pregunto el ex cazador curioso mirando a su amigo de manera inocente, "Claro que no tonto, prefiero a cualquiera menos a esas dos sanguijuelas manipuladoras "- respondió molesto el cazador peli-negro mirando a su amigo con reproche por su aprobación de semejante situación.

"¿No crees que exageras el papel de padre sobre protector Toga?, ¡aunque pensándolo bien quizás te guste Zero de otra forma! "- dijo serio el director mirando al cazador frente a él, "¡Claro que no idiota como puedes creer eso de mi! Además a mí me gusta alguien más"- respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas el antiguo sensei de Zero. "¡Waaaaaaa! ¿Quién, quien? ¿La conozco?- pregunto mirándolo en modo chibi Kaien con los ojos bien abiertos por la curiosidad.

"¡Pues si lo conoces es un idiota medio infantil y torpe que parece no darse cuenta de nada! "- respondió colorado y un poco frustrado el cazador desviando la mirada, "¿Es un hombre? ¿Ya se lo dijiste o esperas que el adivine solo? Mira que si es como dices nunca se dará cuenta y más si no le das muestras de que lo quieres"- comento con curiosidad y seriedad el director mientras se acercaba a su amigo para tocar su hombro con su mano en señal de aprobación pues creía que su amigo había desviado su mirada por vergüenza al haberle contado que le gustaba un hombre.

"¡Se lo estoy diciendo justo ahora!"- respondió sereno girándose para ver los ojos del cazador legendario para después besarlo con pasión mientras lo abrasarlo con fuerza pegándolo lo más posible a su cuerpo, Kaien se sorprendió por el acto pero no tardo en ceder ante la pasión del beso respondiéndolo con intensidad abrazando también a Yagari este siguió los besos con adoración mientras comenzaba a abrir la camisa de su ahora amante poco a poco las prendas dejaban ver la blanca piel bajo ellas mientras el peli-negro descendía lamiendo y besando esas partes que comenzaban a mostrar el hermoso pecho de su dueño muy bien formado por su trabajo como cazador a pesar del tiempo que este llevaba inactivo.

Yagari recostó a su amante suavemente en el escritorio para acomodarse entre sus piernas y sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, al mismo tiempo Kaien iba abriendo y retirando la camisa de su amante para estar en iguales condiciones ya que deseaba poder saborear su piel también.

**...final del Flash back...**

El menor rojo de la vergüenza salió corriendo sin decir nada por lo que los mayores no se dieron cuenta de nada, ambos hombres siguieron acurrucados sobre el escritorio besándose y acariciándose con pasión.

Yagari comenzó a abrir el pantalón de Kaien retirándolo junto con su ropa interior para volver a acomodarse entre sus piernas y así comenzar a acariciar su miembro con fuerza logrando que su amante gimiera retorciéndose de placer por sus movimientos en su hombría, llevo su boca a consentir las tetillas rosaditas que no tardaron en ponerse duras debido a las mordidas y chupones que el peli-negro daba con locura en ellas.

Yagari llevo un dedo mojado con liquido pre seminal a la entrada de su amante lo introdujo lentamente para moverlo con suavidad y así empezar preparar a su amante, por su parte Kaien gimió con fuerza al sentir el intruso en su entrada y quiso empujar con sus manos a su amante para alejarlo pero este no se dejo alejar si no que introdujo un segundo digito para moverlo con fuerza haciendo movimientos de tijeras.

El cazador legendario se retorció gimiendo de dolor nuevamente al sentir otra invasión en su entrada pero esto no detuvo a su amante que estaba cegado por la lujuria, después de unos momento introdujo un tercer dedo para moverlos juntos con profundidad y fuerza mientras masturbaba el miembro de su pareja tratando de relajarlo para que sintiera placer. Cuando vio que su pareja se había acostumbrado ya a ellos pues movía la cadera buscando mas contacto con ellos, el los saco para quitar su pantalón y acercar su miembro que estaba duro a la entrada de su amante, levanto sus piernas poniéndolas sobre sus hombros y lo penetro de una sola estocada haciendo que Kaien gritara de dolor ante tan salvaje invasión de su entrada.

"¡Perdón! "- susurro Yagari mientras besaba con amor los labios de su amante quedándose quieto esperando que su pareja se acostumbrara y el dolor cediera poco a poco, llevo su mano a consentir el miembro de su amante para lograr que este se relajara por completo. Después de un momento noto que su pareja se relajo por lo que comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior tratando de llegar a ese punto donde su amante solo sentiría placer y lo logro haciendo que este gimiera de placer a la vez que movía sus caderas al compas de las embestidas que lo llevaban a la locura.

Siguió las embestidas entrando y saliendo, con más fuerza y profundidad logrando que Kaien gritara de placer diciendo su nombre pidiendo más mientras arañaba su espalda. Después de varias embestidas más y más salvajes Yagari se corrió en el interior de su amante este lo hizo sobre sus abdómenes manchándolos con su semilla. Ambos se quedaron abrasados y se durmieron agotados por lo sucedido.

**En el lago**

Kaname llevo su mano a acariciar el miembro del joven por sobre la ropa mientras bajaba los besos a las tetillas del prefecto mordiéndolas y succionándolas por momentos logrando ponerlas erectas rápidamente. Zero se retorcía de placer gimiendo por las caricias y besos que el sangre pura repartía por todo su cuerpo nublando todos sus sentidos, su piel ardía de placer y pasión por los besos fogosos que su sensible piel recibía del vampiro que saboreaba cada centímetro de piel marcando como suyo todo su cuerpo haciéndolo quedar bajo una ola de placer mientras era desvestido dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a su ahora prometido.

El castaño lo miro completamente complacido por poder disfrutar de ver el cuerpo del prefecto que para el era una vista maravillosa y que él quería disfrutar por la eternidad de semejante honor sin importar que el mundo se le viniera encima el amaba a Zero con todo su corazón por eso solo a su lado podría ser feliz. Por eso lucharía por tener el amor de su prefecto gruñón solo para él. Después de un momento comenzó a quitar su ropa para quedar completamente desnudo como su amante volvió a posarse sobre él para besarlo con fogosidad y pasión, devorando con su boca cada centímetro de ese delicioso cuerpo debajo suyo su lengua saboreaba casa centímetro de la piel del menor mientras dejaba un camino marcado por chupetones y pequeñas mordiditas.

Zero se retorcía de placer ante el fuego que provocaban los besos y caricias del sangre pura en su cuerpo nublándole la razón de su boca salían gemidos de placer sin poder detenerlos, el mayor tomaba su miembro con su mano derecha para consentirlo masturbándolo mientras seguía consintiendo con su boca sus tetillas poniéndolas duras y con su mano izquierda acariciaba la entrada de su pareja.

Después de un rato de caricias Kaname introdujo un digito en la entrada de su adorado prefecto para moverlo despacio en movimientos circulares y profundos, esto hizo tensar al menor que intento separarse del mayor empujándolo pero sin lograrlo, este solo consiguió que el mayor aumentara la velocidad con la que lo masturbaba su hombría para volver a nublar la mente del menor.

El peli-plata se perdió de nuevo en el placer olvidando el dolor por lo que el castaño introdujo un segundo digito para moverlo junto al anterior en su interior haciendo movimientos circulares y de tijeras, luego un tercero acompaño a los otros dos para moverse simulando penetraciones en el interior del menor que unos minutos después comenzó a mover su cadera buscando mas contacto. Al ver que ya estaba lo suficiente preparado el mayor se acomodo entre las piernas de su pareja separándolas para después apoyarlas en sus hombros y comenzar así a introducir su miembro lentamente en esa virginal entrada.

Zero gimo de dolor al sentir como era invadida su entrada por el mayor que al oírlo lo beso con amor tratando de calmarlo a la vez que terminaba de penetrarlo lo más profundo posible se quedo quieto en su interior mientras llevaba su mano a masturbar de nuevo su miembro, lo que hizo que el menor comenzara a olvidar el dolor y volviera a sentir placer después de un rato el menor movió sus caderas indicando que ya podía moverse, cuando por fin se relajo Kaname comenzó a moverse suavemente en su interior pero poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas volviéndolas más salvajes.

Sacaba y metía su miembro del interior de su amante golpeando el punto exacto donde este solo podía gemir su nombre lleno de placer una e otra vez, de repente salio de su interior para tomar el cuerpo de Zero y girarlo obligándolo a ponerse en cuatro para volver a penetrarlo con fuerza y profundidad mientras besaba su espalda con pasión sujetando fuertemente sus caderas. El pobre prefecto no lograba dejar de gemir al sentir como era invadido una y otra vez por el castaño que levanto una de sus piernas para profundizar más las embestidas, el menor arañaba la tierra tratando de descargar las sensaciones que nublaban su mente.

Kaname continúo unos momentos mas para volver a girarlo para pegarlo a su cuerpo profundizando lo más posible las embestidas mientras seguía masturbándolo hasta que este se corrió en su mano gimiendo de placer arqueando su espalda apretando el miembro del mayor en su interior lo que hizo gemir al pura sangre que se corrió en el interior del prefecto llenándolo con su semilla marcándolo como suyo por fin. El sangre pura beso los labios de su amado prefecto para salir con cuidado de su interior y recostarse a su lado y abrasarlo fuertemente para descansar, estaba cansado pero feliz de poder estar así con su prometido el joven cazador se durmió exhausto por todo lo sucedido.

Después de un rato descansando el castaño se levantó y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente para luego vestir a su amante para que no se enfermara una vez ambos estuvieran listos el mayor levanto en sus brazos al cazador al mejor estilo nupcial para correr con este hacia los dormitorios de la luna, al llegar entro subiendo rápidamente las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto aun con Zero en sus brazos para depositarlo suavemente en su cama lo miro un momento observando su hermoso rostro dormido para después volver a quitarle su ropa para ir al baño a buscar unas toallas húmedas para regresar donde el menor y limpiar su cuerpo para después ponerle una de sus pijamas, lo tapo con las sabanas para regresar al baño y así darse un baño para luego acostarse nuevamente al lado de su futuro esposo abrazándolo para seguir durmiendo juntos.

**…continuara…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

sombra01: - espero les gustara el lemon doble y disfrutaran del capi - ñ_ñ

Rey: - noooooooooo porque Zerooooo noooooooooo - T_T

Kaname: - siiiiiii Zero es mió por fin solo mió - ñ_ñ

Zero: - traidora - T_T

sombra01: - que no lo disfrutaste no lo pareció Zero - ¬_¬

Zero: 0/0

Cross: - O ye porque soy el uke?- 0.0?

sombra01: - Porque Yagari me mata si lo pongo a el - ñ_ñ

Yagari: - si yo no tengo perfil de uke como otro - ñ_ñ

Cross: -Yo no soy así - ¬_¬

sombra01: bien aquí está la séptima ficha la de nuestra querida nueva prefecta.

**Alice Taksumi:******

Edad 16 años

Es una joven dulce, amable, cariñosa y muy introvertida fanática de las compras y los pasteles de chocolate es la hermana menor de Rey. Hija del padre de Rey Zetsuma Taksumi y una mujer humana llamada Solange Renart a pesar de ser hija de un pura sangre nació como una humana normal y tiene a un hermano humano llamado Sein ya que tienen la misma madre es la menor de la familia al crecer con sus hermanos viviendo juntos ella está acostumbrada a la coexistencia entre ambas razas por lo que para ella es de lo mas normilla convivencia con estos seres.

A pesar de su pasado es una joven alegre y siempre está dispuesta a proteger a sus hermanos ella nunca permitirá que nadie los lastime.


	16. Chapter 16: Sentimientos

**Un nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross**

**-0-0-0-0- **

**Notas:**

Sombra01: gracias a todos por su apoyo y perdonen las demoras

* Mari-chanCullen: Que bueno que te gusto, si ya lo creo lo hizo olvidarse de hasta como se llamaba jajajaja, gracias por tu apoyo y tu lindo review.

* Kira Kuran: wiiiiiiii genial ya estás bien ñ_ñ, pobre de ti T_T, lo lamento pero eh tenido mucho trabajo y casi no eh podido seguir editando los capis.

Kaname: SIIIIIIIIIIII mi linda Kira regreso sana y salva que bueno - ñ_ñ (la abraza)

Yagari: yo acepto tu oferta y de nada *w*

Perdón de nuevo por las demoras y gracias por tu review y tu apoyo.

Cuídate mucho por fis.

* estefani1509: gracias por tu review y tratare de no demorar mucho pero con mi trabajo a veces se me dificulta.

* Vero: descuida lo entiendo y qué bueno que te gusto, gracias por seguir apoyando este fic y por tu lindo review.

Sombra01: - Llego el capitulo dieciséis con más sorpresas - ñ_ñ

Kaname: - Mas y ¿ahora que diabólica idea se te ocurrió?- ñ_ñ?

Sombra01: - Solo voy a comenzar a develar secretos del pasado muajaja - ñ_ñ

Kaname: - Waaaaaaaa y ¿de quien supongo que no serán de mi verdad? - ¬_¬ *- para eso te pago bien para que no me causes líos - ¬_¬*

Sombra01: - noooooooooo por el momento mis victimas son Yagari y Cross - *w*(sonrisa diabólica)

Kaname: - Pobrecitos las que les espera - u_uu

Zero: - Es aterradora cuando se pone en ese plan - u_uu

Kaname: - Mientras no seamos las victimas todo bien- ñ_ñ

Zero: - si eso sí - ñ_ñ

Sombra01: - Ya basta ustedes dos que comience el capitulo - ñ_ñ*

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo dieciséis: Sentimientos. **

**-0-0-0-0-**

**…Dormitorio de Kaname…**

Después de un rato Kaname se levantó y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, para luego vestir a su ahora amante para que no se enfermara, levanto en sus brazos al cazador al mejor estilo nupcial y corrió hacia los dormitorios de la luna a velocidad vampírica en cuestión de segundos estaba ya en el lugar, rápidamente entro y se dirigió a su cuarto aun con Zero en sus brazos para depositarlo suavemente en su cama lo miro un momento para apreciar su hermosa figura, para después quitarle la ropa que llevaba puesta con cuidado de no despertarlo y buscar unas toallas húmedas en el baño. Y así limpiar su cuerpo para ponerle una de sus pijamas blancas de seda, lo tapo con las sabanas de seda roja para después meterse al baño para darse una rápida ducha luego de secarse y poner el pantalón de su pijama negro de seda regreso rápidamente a su cuarto para acostarse en su cama abrazando a su lindo cazador futuro esposo antes de quedarse dormido profundamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Antes de dormirse tomo su teléfono y llamo a una de las sirvientas para pedirle que arreglaran y limpiaran el mirador del lago, además de preparar un suculento desayuno para cuando despertara el joven cazador. Mientras tanto Takuma y Yuuki seguían confusos por lo sucedido con las flores intenta solucionar el misterio, Kain seguía buscando su primo extrañamente no lo encontraba en ningún lugar del ala que usaba la vieja clase y decidió ir al ala de la nueva clase nocturna a ver si no se encontraba allí metido en algún nuevo problema mientras caminaba se encontró con el nuevo vicepresidente de la clase nocturna que lleva cargando a su primo en brazos.

**…Pasillos de la residencia de la luna en el segundo piso…**

"¡Qué bien, justo a quien buscaba! - dijo Akabara mirando divertido al noble peli-naranja, "¿Que le paso a mi primo, que le hizo? "- pregunto preocupado y molesto Kain acercándose al noble peli-azul, "¡Nada! solo lo ayude a sentirse mejor "- respondió de lo más fresco el vicepresidente entregándole a Aidou en sus brazos a su primo para marcharse sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a Kain que lo miraba perplejo y confuso.

**...Flash back...**

Akabara miraba sentado en uno de los sillones a los tres hermanos que dormían juntos en la cama del mayor abrazados sin decir nada cuando sintió un golpe en la puerta se levanto para ir a ver quién era al abrir la puerta se encontró con Aidou Hanabusa. "Perdón por las molestias Strauss-sempai pero yo necesito hablar con Taksumi-sama con urgencia ¿podría decirle que si me puede atender? "- dijo Aidou molesto logrando llamar la atención del peli-azul, "¿De qué desea hablar con él puede decírmelo a mí y yo se lo informare después ya que no te puede atender en este momento, está ocupado con un asunto muy importante"- dijo amablemente el vicepresidente de clase mirando al noble rubio frente a él.

"Le traigo una información muy importante sobre Kiriyu-kun "- dijo el oji-azul mirando al peli-azul frente a él, "Es sobre lo que hará esta noche junto a Kaname-sama"- agrego con molestia. "Hm… interesante Hanabusa-kun ven conmigo para que me des bien tu información, como te dije Taksumi-sama está muy ocupado en este momento pero le interesara tu información después "- dijo Akabara saliendo de la habitación sin decir nada a su amigo que dormía ya tenía bastantes problemas para que el rubio lo tonto lo importunara mas, camino con el rubio hacia su propio cuarto y lo invito a pasar el rubio entro sonriendo levemente aunque su rostro se mostraba decidido a traicionar a Kaname para protegerlo según el del prefecto que solo lo dañaría.

**…Dormitorio de Akabara…**

"¿Bien Hanabusa-kun cuál es esa información tan valiosa que querías darle a Taksumi-sama? "- dijo el dueño del cuarto mirando serio a su invitado, "¡Pues es que Kaname-sama y Kiriyu-kun tendrán una cita romántica en su habitación esta misma noche! "- siseo furioso el menor. "¡Valla, valla así que Kiriyu-kun acepto salir con Kuran! ¿Quién lo diría? "- comento sorprendido y divertido el mayor, "En realidad el no sabe que tendrá una cita pero ira al cuarto de Kaname-sama "- respondió molesto el rubio llamando la atención del otro.

"¿Cómo está eso? "- pregunto curioso el peli-azul con cierta diversión en su tono, "Eso no importa deben detenerlos después de todo Taksumi-sama quiere al odioso de Kiriyu-kun ¿o no? entonces debe impedirlo ya yo me encargue de arruinar parte de la cita y seguro que Ruka debe haber arruinado la comida "- agrego Aidou lleno de desdén, "¡Hmm… interesante todo lo que cuentas Hanabusa-kun! y dime ¿porque traicionas a tu líder? "- dijo Akabara mirándole seriamente a los ojos. "¡Porque se que Kiriyu-kun solo hará sufrir a Kaname-sama y yo deseo protegerlo! "- dijo el rubio apenado y molesto por la sola idea de lo que acababa de hacer.

"¡No será que tienes celos de que tu adorado líder este enamorado de Kiriyu-kun y que a ti nunca te haya visto de la misma forma, que para el solo seas un mocoso malcriado que no duda en hacer daño solo por un berrinche infantil para lograr llamar la atención de alguien que jamás se la dará!" - comento el noble peli-azul mirando fríamente al joven frente a él. Los ojos de Aido se llenaron de lágrimas por el dolor de escuchar esas palabras tan directas del mayor que le calaron el alma y destrozaron su corazón al recordarle su triste realidad.

"Yo… eso no es cierto yo…yo jamás le haría daño a Kaname-sama "- dijo débilmente el oji azul mientras sus ojos seguían llenos de lagrimas y su cuerpo temblaba levemente, "A no y al traicionarlo ahora no le haces daño o esperabas que Taksumi-sama lo tomara tranquilamente lo que acabas de contarme, si él lo sabe matara a tu adorado líder eso es lo que deseas Hanabusa-kun que tu líder muera por enamorase de alguien más que no eres tu "- comento con crueldad el mayor sin dejar de mirarlo con frialdad. "No, no eso no era lo que quería yo solo deseaba arruinar su cita yo no pensé que Taksumi-sama lastimara a Kaname-sama por ese nivel D "- dijo sollozando angustiado el rubio mientras temblaba bajo un ataque de ansiedad y miedo.

Akabara se acerco al menor depositando su mano en su cabeza, este sorprendido dejo de llorar para mirarlo a los ojos de golpe comenzó a sentirse mareado y cansado por lo que poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron hasta que cayó en la inconsciencia. "Duerme ahora Hanabusa-kun y olvida todo incluso ese sentimiento que te hace traicionar al que dices amar "- susurro el mayor retirando su mano de la cabeza del menor para morder su cuello y beber su sangre. Después lo tomo en sus brazos para salir de su dormitorio cargándolo para ir rumbo al dormitorio de Aidou a dejarlo.

**...Fin del Flash back...**

Kain llevo a su primo a su dormitorio para depositarlo suavemente en la cama y mientras le ponía el pijama vio dos marcas de colmillos en su cuello, molesto por lo que vio término de acostarlo para rápidamente ir a ver a Takuma e informarle lo sucedido esto no podía quedar así.

Akabara después de dejar a ambos nobles regreso a su cuarto y tomo el teléfono para llamar a una vieja amiga " Hola Miku necesito de tu ayuda para preparar una velada romántica para esta misma noche, si por favor no tardes no me importa lo que cueste deja el lago y el mirador completamente decorado que sea muy romántico, esmérate mucho por favor perdón que sea algo de último momento si, si la comida de ese restorante es la mas deliciosa eso estaría perfecto entonces cuento contigo gracias hasta pronto "- dijo colgando el teléfono, "espero que lo disfruten mucho los tortolitos" susurro para sí mismo suspirando para después volver a salir rumbo a la habitación de su amigo.

**…Cuarto de Rey…**

Alice y Sein seguían durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de Rey, este desde un sillón de rasó azul los miraba con ternura y un poco de cansancio se reflejaba en su rostro cuando sintió los suaves golpes en su puerta se levanto para abrir la puerta. "Pasa Akabara "- dijo amablemente el sangre pura peli-negro mientras regresaba al sillón Akabara entro a la habitación y sonrió al ver la escena mientras se acercaba a su amigo despacio para no despertar a los durmientes. "¿Donde estabas?"- pregunto curioso el mayor de los hermanos.

"¡Perdón pero debí encargarme de un problemita! "- dijo el noble peli-azul mirando a su amigo con un poco de preocupación al notar su estado, "¿Cual puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?"- dijo serio y preocupado Rey mirando al joven noble. "¡Descuida no era nada importante, y ya se soluciono! "- respondió Akabara con cierto tono de diversión al recordar lo sucedido restándole importancia al asunto, "Esta bien entonces, pero si necesitas ayuda en lo que sea no olvides que yo estoy aquí para ti"- comento el sangre pura mirando a sus hermanos desde su lugar sacando una sonrisa en el rostro del noble que asintió con su cabeza.

"¿Te ayudo a llevar a Alice a su dormitorio? "- pregunto Akabara con una sonrisa, "No te preocupes la dejare dormir aquí con Sein "- respondió en un tono cansado el peli-negro. "Tú también deberías descansar mañana será un día muy largo "- dijo sonriendo levemente el noble desviando la mirada y recuerda que deberás ir a ver al director Cross por lo sucedido en el bosque. "Antes de que preguntes ya me encargue de arreglar la zona para borrar los daños que causaron"- agrego un poco serio el peli-azul, "Gracias"- susurro el peli-negro, "De nada y ahora descansa para que te recuperes para mañana"- comento el noble con una leve sonrisa.

Rey asintió con su cabeza y se recostó en su cama al lado de sus hermanos cerrando sus ojos cansados mientras su amigo se retiraba de su cuarto sonriendo por la hermosa imagen que había visto suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación a descansar ya mañana averiguaría los resultados de los sucesos del día de hoy, y las consecuencias que ellos traerían a su nueva vida en la academia suspiro pesadamente para recostarse en su cama después de ponerse una pijama durmiéndose en el momento.

**…Oficina de Cross…**

Después de varias embestidas más y más salvajes Yagari se corrió en el interior de su amante y este sobre sus abdómenes manchándolos con su semilla. Ambos se quedaron abrasados y se durmieron agotados por lo sucedido, después de unas horas Yagari despertó incomodo por el lugar donde descansaban se levanto y comenzó a vestirse mientras miraba a su amante aun dormido sonriendo, al terminar de vestirse tomo las ropas de su pareja y lo vistió con cuidado de no despertarlo, para después tomarlo en brazos para llevarlo de regreso a su casa a descansar.

Cruzó rápidamente el patio de la academia para llegar a la puerta de la casa de su pareja con algo de dificultad abrió la puerta para entrar rápidamente antes de ser visto por algún estudiante o profesor, una vez adentro camino tratando de no hacer ruido por si su alumno estuviera dormido en su habitación en lugar de en su dormitorio de la residencia del sol.

**…Casa de Cross…**

Finalmente entro en el cuarto de su amante y lo deposito suavemente en su cama para comenzar a desvestirlo, se quedo un momento mirando ese cuerpo desnudo que fue suyo horas antes, sonrío con satisfacción fue al baño para buscar unas toallas húmedas para limpiar ese cuerpo tan tentador que lo excitaba, después de limpiarlo le puso una pijama y lo tapo con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Salio de la habitación para marcharse rumbo a su dormitorio en la academia para tomar un baño, y descansar ya que al amanecer tendría un largo día tratando de razonar con su pareja cuando esta despertara y recordara lo sucedido ya seguramente no aceptaría fácilmente sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo a pesar de ser correspondido. El no aceptaría un no jamás menos ahora que sabia que era correspondido y hay de quien se atreviera a interponerse en su camino esta vez no se dejaría vencer por nadie solo una vez se rindió cuando Kaien se enamoro de esa mujer que le rompió el corazón, como se arrepintió de haber dejado que su gran amor pasara por eso pero fue muy cobarde para luchar entonces, pero ahora no se repetiría esta vez lucharía por su amor…pensó para cerrar los ojos y dormirse por fin.

**…Residencia de la luna…Dormitorio de Kaname…**

En el dormitorio de la luna Kaname se despertó abrió los ojos feliz al ver al joven cazador aun dormido en sus brazos tomo el teléfono y ordeno que le trajeran rosas frescas a su habitación para sorprender a cierto cazador cuando despertara. Golpearon la puerta suavemente como el ordeno le dejaron muchas docenas de rosas frescas azules y rojas que el mismo ordeno por toda la habitación decorándola, incluso la cama fue adornada con rosas y pétalos. Se quedo un momento observando a Zero dormir entre ellas, para el mayor esa imagen era el mayor tesoro del mundo, después volvió a recostarse abrazando nuevamente al cazador para seguir descansando a su lado.

**…continuara…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

sombra01: Espero les gustara el capitulo bueno aquí la octava ficha la de menor de los hermanos Kuran.

Yuuki Kuran:

Edad 16 años

Es una joven que cuando tenía cinco años fue atacada por un vampiro nivel E, pero Kuran Kaname la salvó de ser devorada. Ese es el primer recuerdo que tiene de su niñez. Diez años después, siendo hija adoptiva del director de la Academia Cross, Cross Kaien, es la guardiana de la Clase Diurna junto a Kiriyu Zero. Los guardianes, evitan que los estudiantes de la Clase Diurna sean dañados por la Clase Nocturna (en la cual son todos vampiros dirigidos por Kuran Kaname) o que los alumnos normales descubran el secreto de la clase Nocturna. Zero está enamorado de ella pero Yuuki no tiene claro del todo sus sentimientos hacia el ya que desde pequeña a estado enamorada de Kaname. Ella luego descubre que es la hermana menor de Kaname Kuran, que ella también es un vampiro sangre pura y que es su prometida. No teme a los vampiros.

Su arma es una vara extensible llamada "Artemis Rod".

** -0-0-0-**

Alice y Sein: - Waaaaaaaa que bien aparecimos en el capitulo- ñ.ñ ñ.ñ

Aidou: - jajajaja ja yo aparecí más que ustedes dos - ñ_ñ

Sein: - Si pero nosotros no lloramos como bebe - n.n

Aidou: - T e odio - ¬_¬*

Kain: - Ya basta no sean tan infantiles - ¬_¬*

Akabara: - Déjalos son mocosos nada mas - u_u

Kain: - Si lo sé - u_u

Aidou: - Waaaaaaa es el pervertido que me mordió - T_T

Akabara: -¿A quien le dices así mocoso llorón? - ¬_¬*

Kain: - Si que fue tu culpa por andar de entrometido - u_u

Aidou: - Que clase de primo eres que lo apoyas a él - T_T

Alice y Sein: - ¿Si como que se llevan muy bien no? - ñ_ñu ñ_ñu

Sombra01: - S i verdad en fin hasta el próximo capi sayonara - ñ_ñ


	17. Chapter 17: Despertar

**Un nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross**

**-0-0-0-0- **

**Notas:**

Sombra01: - llego el capi diecisiete y perdonen las demoras es que mi trabajo me tiene casi sin tiempo y sin ideas por eso perdonen las demoras - u_u

Kaname: - si perdonen que tengan que esperar - u_u

Desconocido: - Oye tu porque desperdiciaste mi trabajo en la preparación de tu cita- T_T

Sombra01: - eh y tu ¿quien eres? - 0_0?

Desconocido: - soy Miku amiga de Akabara y fui quien preparo todo para la mejor cita romántica que este desperdicio incluso la comida que salio carísima y el ni siquiera la probó - T_T

Kaname: - pues perdona pero es que Zero es mas delicioso que cualquier plato internacional del mundo - *w*

Sombra01: - Oye además si alguien debería quejarse por gastar y que fuera desperdiciado debería ser Akabara y no tu - ¬_¬ - que bien que cobraste por el trabajito –

Riku: - No es verdad lo hice gratis - ¬/¬

Sombra01 y Kaname: –GGGGratisssssssss - o.0? o_0?

Riku: - SI Haci Akabara me debería una y saldría conmigo - u/u

Sombra01 y Kaname: - cof, cof, cof chantajista cof, cof - ¬_¬ u ¬_¬u

Miku: - ¿Qué dijeron? - _*

Sombra01 y Kaname: - Nosotros nada en absoluto - ñ_ñ ñ_ñ

* Kira Kuran: pobrecita espero te mejores pronto, Kaname: -descuida linda para mí fue un placer- (besa su mejilla y sonríe). Yagari: ya está muerta creo que la atropello un extraño coche negro cuyo chofer se desconoce (*w* jijiji), Sombra01: no sé porque creo que si sabes en fin. Aidou: buaaaaaa no lo soy T_T, Akabara: si lo fue -_-*(se lava por millonésima vez la boca tratando de quitarse el mal sabor). Ruka: pero como te atreves a decirme eso - -_-* (la mira furiosa), Sombra01: qué bueno que te gusto lo lamento pero no pude evitarlo jajajaja ¿tú crees que te quiera matar?- ñ_ñ

* Mari-chanCullen: gracias por tu review y por ahora Zero no está en sus cinco sentidos aun

Sombra01: - en fin que comience el capitulo - ñ_ñ

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo diecisiete: Despertar. **

**-0-0-0-0-**

**…Dormitorio de la luna…habitación de Cross…**

En el dormitorio de la luna Kaname se despertó abrió los ojos feliz al ver al joven cazador aun dormido en sus brazos tomo el teléfono y ordeno que le trajeran rosas frescas a su habitación para sorprender a cierto cazador cuando despertara.

Golpearon la puerta suavemente como el ordeno dejándole muchas docenas de rosas azules y rojas frescas que el mismo ordeno por toda la habitación decorándola incluso la cama, adornándola con rosas y pétalos ver así a Zero era para el mayor tesoro del mundo, volvió a recostarse abrazando al cazador para seguir descansando.

Después de un buen rato el joven cazador comenzó a despertar lentamente abrió sus ojos, intento levantarse pero sintió que su cuerpo era sujetado con más fuerza, busco la con sus ojos la razón de que no lograra levantarse y se sorprendió al mirar a su costado ya que se vio abrasado por Kaname. Miro rápidamente a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en el cuarto del sangre pura, en su cama y por lo que veía llevaba una de sus pijamas de seda intento levantarse de nuevo después de lograr liberarse de los brazos que lo aprisionaban pero un dolor en la parte baja de su cintura le recordó lo sucedido por la noche causando que su rostro se tiñera de carmín.

El sangre pura sintió el despertar de su pareja y abrió los ojos aun un poco somnoliento pero con una sonrisa de felicidad que adornaba su rostro. "¿Cómo te sientes Zero, te duele algo?"- pregunto preocupado y con cariño el castaño mirándolo lleno de felicidad, ¿Cómo crees que me sienta después del enorme error de anoche? ¡Por qué eso fue un error que no se repetirá Kuran jamás!"- respondió molesto el peli-plata mirándolo con frialdad, "¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios estoy aquí entre rosas? "- agrego extrañado intentando separarse del mayor que lo miraba un poco dolido por sus palabras intentando entender el porqué Zero no admitía que ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro.

"Eso es porque fue nuestra primera noche juntos y para mi es muy importante Zero aunque no lo creas yo te amo"- respondió el sangre pura acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su pareja, "Además sí que lo disfrutaste o me vas a negar que respondías a mis caricias un poco torpe pero lo hiciste "- agrego en tono dolido mirando al joven en sus brazos que se sonrojo ante sus palabras. "Yo…yo no soy de piedra Kuran… y lo lamento pero yo no soy un experto como tú fue mi primera vez…- respondió molesto el menor justo antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, su rostro se volvió completamente rojo de la pena mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por ser tan bocón además que había dejado de intentar separarse del sangre pura.

.

"¿De verdad entonces yo fui el primero? - pregunto sorprendido el vampiro con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, "¿Pero si ya lo habías hecho con chicas verdad? Es casi lo mismo"- agrego mirando a los ojos del prefecto que se sonrojo mas y desvió su mirada con pena, "Guau ¡NI CON ELLAS! ¡Increíble!"- comento sorprendido el mayor. "¡Yo no acostumbro acostarme con todos los que se me cruzan Kuran!"- dijo enojado comenzando a levantarse el peli-plata de nueva cuenta a pesar del dolor en su parte baja. "¡Perdona sabia que eras una preciosa joya, única en su tipo pero nunca imagine que tan única eras, soy muy feliz al saber que soy el primero y el único en estar contigo! "- susurro Kaname en su oído jalándolo del brazo para girarlo y besarlo con intensidad.

El joven prefecto lucho por separarse intentando empujarlo pero después de un momento comenzó a responder el beso con la misma intensidad que el castaño le marcaba, introdujo su lengua en la boca de su pareja para saborearla por completo mientras acariciaba su cuerpo introduciendo sus manos bajo la tela de la pijama de seda azul logrando que el otro volviera a perderse en el placer que inundaba su cuerpo. Después de un momento se separaron y se miraron fijamente en silencio," ¡Te amo Zero!"- susurro el mayor acariciando suavemente el rostro de su amante delineando cada centímetro de piel con la yema de sus dedos, el joven peli-plata acaricio el rostro de su pareja con amor olvidando por el momento todo lo sucedido entre ellos en su pasado dejando que solo el placer y su corazón lo guiara.

El castaño lo abrazo pegándolo a su cuerpo acariciándolo con suavidad y ternura, como si fuera de cristal y pudiera romperse si lo tocaba demasiado fuerte, comenzó a besarlo con amor y suavidad tratando de que su pareja se sintiera cómoda mientras saboreaba el cuerpo bajo el. El joven prefecto respondía las caricias con amor mientras abría lentamente el pijama de su amante que ya había quitado la suya, el joven beso y lamió el cuello del mayor dejando marcas de chupones en su blanca piel. "hmmm... Zero muérdeme "- dijo entre suspiros el castaño mientras comenzaba a acariciar la entrepierna de su pareja por sobre la ropa sacando mas gemidos y suspiros que lo excitaban de sobremanera.

El menor comenzó a gemir y repitió el mismo movimiento en el cuerpo de su pareja finalmente mordió el cuello de Kaname para beber de él, este gimió al sentir la mordida y no pudo evitar morderlo también lo que hizo que el momento fuera más placentero para ambos olvidando lo que realmente eso significaba. Ambos se perdieron en el mar de placer y pasión, Zero comenzó a acariciar el pecho de su amante para dejar de morderlo un momento y luego volver a morder con más fuerza el cuello del sangre pura repitiendo varias veces el movimiento. Kaname libero el cuello de su pareja para gemir de dolor por las mordidas y a pesar que podía quitarse al cazador de encima prefirió no hacerlo además que de cierta forma lo disfrutaba poso sus manos en la cadera del menor para quitar de una sola vez su pantalón junto con la ropa interior, suspiro al sentir que el joven se alimentaba tranquilo mientras acariciaba su espalda despacio.

Llevo su mano a masturbar su miembro despacio mientras el joven gemía sobre excitado, su otra mano la llevo a la entrada del joven para acariciarla y poco a poco introdujo un dedo en ella para moverlo en su interior, mientras el joven bajo el se estremeció liberando su cuello para gemir de dolor y placer por el intruso. El sangre pura beso sus labios y luego descendió por su cuello a sus tetillas rosaditas para lamerlas, besarlas y morderlas poniéndolas duras en pocos minutos. El joven prefecto araño su espalda gimiendo de placer ante la oleada de sensaciones que nublaba su mente mientras respondía a la pasión de su amante entregándole todo su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón.

Kaname continúo los besos y las caricias mientras descendía por su abdomen lamiendo la deliciosa piel mientras introducía un segundo dedo en la entrada del joven cazador haciendo un movimiento de tijeras en su interior. El joven bajo el respiraba agitado aferrándose a sus cabellos para tirar de ellos, mientras el mayor comenzaba a lamer su miembro primero la punta y luego toda su extensión luego introdujo un tercer dedo para moverlos simulando las penetraciones que haría su miembro en esa cavidad continuo saboreando el miembro duro del su amante hasta que este gimió arqueando su espalda y derramando su semilla en la boca del vampiro que bebió hasta la última gota de su esencia para relamerse los labios después.

Su miembro palpitaba quejándose por la falta de atención y este decidió solucionarlo subió a besar los labios de su amante para luego levantarlo pegándolo a su cuerpo, "Zero mira como me tienes "- susurro el mayor tomando su mano para acercarla a su miembro palpitante y duro por su excitación. Este lo miro colorado para bajar a besar, lamer y consentir el miembro de su amante de la misma manera que el había sido consentido, el vampiro aprovecho para poner al cazador en cuatro y a su costado, mientras acariciaba su espalda y poco a poco llevaba su mano nuevamente a su entrada para introducir sus tres dedos en ella moviéndolos al ritmo de una penetración golpeando un punto donde el menor gemía temblando de placer, con su otra mano mantenía la cabeza del joven en su miembro haciendo que este lo introdujera en su boca mientras el suspiraba y gemía de placer.

Kaname se estremeció de placer a sentir esa cálida y húmeda cavidad en su miembro dio varias embestidas en la boca de Zero antes de gemir arqueando su cuerpo corriéndose en su boca, el menor trago su semilla y gimió corriéndose también ensuciando las sabanas bajo el. El castaño beso los labios de su pareja para girarlo poniéndose entre sus piernas, las levanto apoyándolas sobre sus hombros para penetrarlo despacio llevo su mano al miembro de su pareja para masturbarla con suavidad mientras esperaba que se acostumbrara, cuando sintió el movimiento de las caderas de su pareja buscando mas contacto comenzó a moverse suavemente en su interior mientras la habitación se inundaba de gemidos y suspiros.

Después de unos momentos las embestidas aumentaron la velocidad volviéndose casi salvajes y profundas, entraba y salía de esa exquisita cavidad con pasión mientras el joven bajo el gemía de placer con locura arañando sus hombros al aferrarse de ellos eso lejos de molestarle lo excitaba mas, acerco su boca al cuello de su amante mordiéndolo con pasión. El joven cazador respondió la mordida y así siguieron por un rato alimentándose uno del otro fusionados como un solo ser. Finalmente ambos se corrieron el menor entre sus abdómenes y el sangre pura en el interior de su pareja, respiraban agitados y después de unos momentos Kaname salio del interior de Zero para besar sus labios, abrazarlo y dormirse juntos acunados en su lecho de rosas llenos de unas felicidad que los invadía por completos ambos eran ahora unas pareja completa y nadie los separaría eso creía el mayor.

**…Casa de Cross…**

En la casa del director este despertaba sintiendo un dolor en su parte baja poco a poco fue recordando lo sucedido y eso lo asusto no podía ser que eso hubiera sucedido, que pasaría ahora que ambos cruzaron esa línea no quería perder a su amigo pero lo sucedido cambiaria todo ¿o no?, ¿acaso su amigo sentía algo por él o solo jugaba con sus sentimientos? Estos pensamientos confundían al cazador legendario que no sabia que debía hacer cuando volviera a ver a su amigo.

**…Residencia del sol…ala de los profesores…**

En su habitación Yagari despertaba feliz y preocupado por lo sucedido con Kaien sabía que sería difícil poder convencer a su amigo de ser su pareja y además estaba el asunto de los dos sangre puras que estaban detrás de su alumno, maldijo por lo bajo a ambos chupasangre para comenzar a levantarse debía pensar seriamente como solucionar los problemas que se darían de ahora en mas…suspiro nuevamente y salió de su cuarto ya listo rumbo a la casa del director.

**…continuara…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Sombra01: - Espero disfrutaran el capitulo y perdonen las demoras pero lamentablemente mí inspiración se había marchado por culpa del estrés de mí trabajo - u_u bien aquí la siguiente ficha la de cierto peli-naranja:

Akatsuki Kain

Aparenta unos 17 o 18 años.

Este chico, es el primo de Aidou y al parecer también su mejor amigo.

Siempre van juntos y cuando Aidou comienza a liarla el se mantiene al margen, cosa que hace que generalmente también se cargue las broncas.

Es tranquilo y en general evita los problemas, es más de hablar las cosas, a pesar de que su aspecto sea el de un tipo duro.

De hecho, le llaman Wild por eso, porque aparentan ser salvaje...Como curiosidad, no le gusta la luz del sol.

** -0-0-0-**

Si mas hasta el próximo capi sayonara


	18. Chapter 18: Problemas y soluciones 1

** Un nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross **

**-0-0-0-**

**Notas:**

** -0-0-0-**

sombra01: - El capitulo dieciocho llego y espero lo disfruten y perdonen la demora pero cada vez se me hace mas complicado poder tener tiempo para escribir mis fics - ñ_ñ

Kaname: - waaaaaa y porque comenzaste con esos dos si los protagonistas somos Zero y yo - ¬_¬

sombra01: - Pues porque Haci lo quise ¿algún problema? - ¬_¬

Kaname: - no solo decía - ñ_ñº

sombra01: - Que bueno que sea asi - ñ_ñ - bien las respuestas a sus reviews-

***Kira Kuran: **

**sombra01: - jajajaja que ocurrencia la tuya pero descuida kaname y yo jamas lo permiteremos - ñ_ñ**

**Kaname: - la verdad te me haces medio conocida pero no recuerdo bien - ñ_ñu**

**Yagari: - DISCULPA ME ESTAS DICIENDO CIEGO?- _*****

**sombra01: si casi no tengo tiempo libre - u_u**

**Kaname: - claro querida con gusto te las mando - ñ_ñ**

**Cross: - Pero el y yo es imposible - T_T - de seguro solo juega conmigo - -_-**

**Kain: - oye a mi me gusta Ruka y ademas es mi primo no le metas ideas raras- -_-****

**Ruka:**** - el jamas podria ser feliz con ese nivel E yo soy mucho mejor que el, ademas yo le pueda dar algo que ese cazador no podra jamas.**

**MUCHOS HIJOS -**

** *mari-chanCullen: -PERDONA LA ENORME TARDANZA pero no es algo que pudiera evitar, en lo de zero no es que el no este en sus sentidos es solo que se niega a aceptar que lo esta, en cuanto a Cross dependera de que Yagari lo logre y luche por el**

***FchanHatake: perdon por la demora y espero puedas leer lo que sigue. espero disfrutes de este fic hasta el final**

*** kiwiset: jajajaja eres muy divertida sobre tu pregunta lo descubriras al final**

Aidou: - Oigan no es justo y yo que paso conmigo - T_T

sombra01: - Tu ¿que? - ñ_ñ

Aido: - porque solo yo fui castigado y Ruka nada no es justo - ¬_¬

sombra01: - A eso voy, a eso voy bien que comience el capitulo - ñ_ñ

** -0-0-0-**

**Capitulo dieciocho: Problemas y soluciones, primera parte.**

** -0-0-0-**

**…Residencia del sol…ala de los profesores…**

En su habitación Yagari despertaba feliz y preocupado por lo sucedido con Kaien sabía que sería difícil poder convencer a su amigo de ser su pareja y además estaba el asunto de los dos sangre puras que estaban detrás de su alumno, maldijo por lo bajo a ambos chupasangre para comenzar a levantarse debía pensar seriamente como solucionar los problemas que se darían de ahora en mas…suspiro nuevamente y salió de su cuarto ya listo rumbo a la casa del director.

**…Casa de Cross…**

Después de unos minutos finalmente llego a la casa para golpear la puerta, espero la respuesta de su amigo pero este no contesto lo que preocupo un poco al peli-negro ya que Cross era una persona muy madrugadora por lo general, Kaien estaba aun en su cama, sintió los golpes en la puerta imaginando que era Yagari pero él no quería verlo aun, no podía verlo estaba demasiado confundido, como debía reaccionar ante lo sucedido la noche anterior se sentía tan confuso, molesto, adolorido, traicionado y no quería dañar su amistad con el por no haberse tranquilizado antes de verlo, lo mejor era evitarlo hasta que se sintiera más tranquilo.

Suspiro y se tapo con las cobijas hasta la cabeza para tratar de no escuchar los incansables golpes provenientes de la puerta mientras rogaba que Zero no estuviera cerca y fuera a escuchar los golpes, no quería que nadie abriera la puerta y de seguro este le abriría la puerta a su ex maestro para que entrara a la casa si estaba allí. Yagari seguía golpeando la puerta pero después de una hora de esperar decidió rendirse además se dio cuenta que Zero no estaba en la casa o ya hubiera abierto la puerta para ver la razón del escándalo y eso lo preocupo mucho donde podría estar el joven tan temprano o quizás nunca había llegado a dormir allí…pensó el mayor.

Decidió ir a buscar a su ex alumno a su cuarto en la residencia del sol para hablar con el sobre el asunto de su supuesto compromiso con Kuran y averiguar si el sangre pura lo estaba obligando a su casi hijo adoptivo de alguna forma, si era así el mismo se encargaría de matar al maldito chupa sangre para evitar que dañaran a su protegido. Suspiro pesadamente mirando la puerta que seguía sin abrirse y se alejo caminado hacia la residencia del sol en busca de su discípulo.

**…Residencia de la luna…**

Kain seguía buscando su primo extrañamente no lo encontraba y decidió ir al ala de la nueva clase nocturna a ver si no se encontraba allí mientras caminaba se encontró con el nuevo vicepresidente de la clase que cargaba a su primo en brazos. "¡Qué bien, justo a quien buscaba! - dijo Akabara mirando divertido al noble peli-naranja, "¿Que le paso a mi primo, que le hizo? "- pregunto preocupado y molesto Kain acercándose al noble peli-azul, "¡Nada! solo lo ayude a sentirse mejor "- respondió de lo más fresco Akabara entregándole a Aidou en sus brazos a su primo para marcharse sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a Kain que lo miraba perplejo y confuso. Después de unos minutos reacciono finalmente para llevar a su primo a su dormitorio, lo deposito suavemente en la cama y mientras le ponía el pijama vio dos marcas de colmillos en su cuello, molesto por lo que vio término de acostarlo para rápidamente ir a ver a Takuma e informarle lo sucedido esto no podía quedar así.

Mientras caminaba se puso a pensar…pero como haría si le decía lo sucedido a Takuma este debería saber todo lo sucedido y eso significaba traicionar a su primo, además que este le diría a Kaname ya que seria un asunto que debía ser solucionado por su líder el cual no tomaría muy bien el comportamiento de su primo para arruinar la cita de este.

Suspiro pesadamente este seria un día muy largo… camino de regreso a la habitación de su primo para cuidarlo y esperar su despertar. Vería cual eran las consecuencias de la mordida antes de hacer nada que fuera más un problema que una solución.

**…Cuarto de Rey…**

Rey asintió con su cabeza y se recostó en su cama al lado de sus hermanos cerrando sus ojos cansados mientras su amigo se retiraba de su cuarto sonriendo por la hermosa imagen que había visto suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación a descansar ya mañana averiguaría los resultados de los sucesos del día de hoy, y las consecuencias que ellos traerían a su nueva vida en la academia suspiro para recostarse en su cama después de ponerse una pijama durmiéndose en el momento.

**…Cuarto de Akabara…**

Después de unas pocas horas de descanso Akabara se despertó con pocas ganas de levantarse pues su cuerpo se sentía cansado pero lo hizo aunque suspiro pesadamente mientras lo hacía nuevamente no tenia sueño quizás era por haber bebido de ese noble rubio, ese niñato tenia demasiada energía mal canalizada, quizás por eso el se sentía así por otro lado debía solucionar el asunto de la otra noble problemática que había intentado arruinar la cita de Kuran con Zero que castigo le daría a ella…pensó detenida mente la mejor forma de castigarla sin llamar la atención demasiado sobre el asunto y sin tener que informar lo ocurrido realmente a nadie, después de todo a el no le convenía que nadie se enterara de lo sucedido esa noche ya que no estaba en sus planes que descubrieran que el intervino a favor del castaño. Después de un rato sonrío con malicia ya tenia el castigo perfecto para ella y nadie sospecharía nada se levanto rápidamente se vistió y salio de su habitación rumbo a la cocina a preparar el principio de su plan.

**…Cuarto de Rey…**

Después de la llegada del amanecer Rey se despertó y miro a sus hermanos sonrío por un breve momento al verlos descansar tan tranquilos pero pronto esa sonrisa desapareció y su rostro se volvió una máscara fría y inexpresiva se levanto para vestirse rápidamente, salió de su habitación y fue a su recibidor que le servia de estudio, se sentó en su sillón de satín azul mientras tomaba su celular marcando un numero para hablar con su padre, informándole el paradero de su hermano menor, también deseaba averiguar cómo era que su hermano había llegado a la academia Cross y en semejante estado de inacción ya que cuando él se fue de su casa Sein estaba perfectamente.

Después de un rato hablando con su padre y recibiendo noticias de su clan suspiro pesadamente su cabeza le dolía horrores y se froto la sien con molestia el piso tembló un poco pero logro controlar su poder para evitar problemas, después de todo el no pretendía destruir el lugar solo por un error de su parte después de todo debió recordar que Sein solo se sentía tranquilo a su lado, dejarlo con su padre no había sido la mejor de sus ideas un error que no podía darse el lujo de cometer nuevamente pero lo había hecho y ahora debería lidiar con las consecuencias que estaba seguro que no tardarían en caerle encima tarde que temprano los problemas darían inicio después de todo sus planes no tardarían en atraer a los buitres codiciosos que buscarían sacar provecho de su poder.

Se levanto de su sillón y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio miro nuevamente a sus hermanos que aun dormían, miro la hora en el reloj de su cuarto era casi medio día por lo que tomo su teléfono nuevamente y pidió que le subieran tres almuerzos a su habitación para ellos. Los sirviente subieron el almuerzo a su habitación como el joven vampiro lo ordenara, recibió el carro con la comida para regresar a su cuarto a despertar a sus hermanos para que estos se alimentaran.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron sus ojos y miraron a su hermano sonriendo felices por estar juntos de nuevo, el mayor sonrío cariñosamente como solo lo hacía con ellos, "bueno el almuerzo esta listo es mejor que se alimenten bien "- dijo Rey mirándolos. Los menores asintieron y se acercaron al carrito para comenzar a comer su almuerzo junto a su hermano mayor que también se sentó y almorzó con ellos, disfrutando de la momentánea paz que sabia que no duraría mucho después de todo no era un niño para creer que la vida es color de rosa y que sus actos no tendrían consecuencias tarde o temprano las consecuencia de sus actos le caerían encima como una pesada avalancha que se lo tragaría vivo hundiéndolo en la absoluta oscuridad si fallaba.

Pero estaba listo para enfrentar a quien sea y lograr cumplir su plan después de todo para eso había venido a la academia para cumplir su objetivo, aunque le costara su propia existencia lograría cumplir su meta con ayuda de su mejor amigo y de Zero aunque este no lo supiera aun. Termino su almuerzo que para el era mas un desayuno que otra cosa y se levanto para salir de su dormitorio. "¿Dónde vas? - pregunto Sein débilmente, "A preparar todo para tu transferencia a aquí y para arreglar tu hospedaje también después de todo necesitas tu propia habitación "- respondió Rey con cariño a su joven hermano que asintió contento al escuchar las palabras de su hermano mayor.

"Genial estarás con nosotros en la academia "- dijo Alice feliz abrazando al joven rubio que respondió su abrazo, "Alice ve a prepararte saldremos a la ciudad de compras después de todo Sein no puede andar todo el día con uniforme necesitara ropa "- comento divertido el mayor de los hermanos haciendo que el menor se sonrojara de la pena. La menor de los hermanos Taksumi sonrío divertida para abrazar a su hermano y luego salir corriendo rumbo a su cuarto para prepararse para ir de compras con sus dos hermanos mayores.

"Sein dúchate y aquí tienes elije alguna de mi ropa que te quede para que salgamos de compras "- dijo Rey sonriendo mientras acariciaba su cabeza, "Esta bien hermano "- respondió el menor apenado por las molestias que le causaba al mayor mientras tomaba algo de su ropa para luego dirigirse al baño. Entro se quito la ropa y comenzó a ducharse, mientras Rey se dirigió de nuevo a su estudio para comenzar a llenar la solicitud de admisión de Sein como alumno de la academia para la clase diurna y su transferencia al dormitorio del sol como compañero de cuarto de Zero, además de solicitarle el puesto como tercer prefecto de la academia.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad se comenzaba a formar una tormenta de problemas y conspiraciones cuyo blanco era la academia cross, y sus nuevos alumnos después de todo cada acción tiene consecuencias en este mundo. El poder y la fortuna siempre atraen a los buitres carroñeros que se ocultan en las sombras para buscar una forma de engañar y traicionar para conseguir hacerse del poder sin importarles a quien dañaban o destruían en el proceso.

**…continuara…**

** -0-0-0-**

**Notas finales:**

**-0-0-0-**

Z: - bien espero disfrutaran el capi - ñ_ñ - Y seguimos presentando a los personajes – ñ_ñ

**Aidou Hanabusa:**

Aparenta unos...16 o 17.

También conocido como Idol-sempai o ocioso-sempai.

Es el más ligón y juerguista.

Tiene una obsesión con Yuuki...

Parece que tenga un trastornó de personalidad o algo, porque tan pronto es divertido y amable y a los dos segundos esta violento y enfadado.

Tiene una hermana más joven que el llamada Tsukiko.

Además, está enamorado de Kaname, al que incluso llegó a declararse...pero Kaname pasa de el...jejeje.


	19. Chapter 19:Problemas y soluciones, 2

**Un nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross**

**Autor: zero**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Notas**:

**-0-0-0-0-**

Sombra01: - finalmente el capitulo diecinueve cielos este fic se alargo de mas - ñ_ñ – bueno espero estén disfrutando de la historia y no aburrirlos - u_u – por cierto perdonen las demoras pero no es algo que pueda evitar – u_u

***Kira Kuran: Espero te guste este capítulo y perdona las demoras, pues veremos que sucede con rey y sus hermanitos, el castigo de Ruka está en marcha y será cortesía de Akabara, si Yagari tiene mucha paciencia a pesar de no parecerlo, pero Cross tiene sus motivos para dudar de él.**

Kaname: - mi linda Kira perdón pero dime que deseas de regalo y te lo cumpliré- ñ_ñ

Sombra01: - muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome y seguir leyendo esta historia nos leemos pronto- ñ_ñ

**Mari-chanCullen: muypronto todo será aclarado y te aseguro que Rey quiere mucho a Zero y solo desea lo mejor para él.**

Rey: - yo jamás le haría daño a Zero solo deseo protegerlo- ñ_ñ

Sombra01: gracias por seguir leyéndonos y hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Kiwiset: - Gracias por seguir apoyándonos y espero disfrutes del capítulo, el castigo de Ruka ya está en proceso, no te preocupes Cross y Yagari tendrán su oportunidad y como ya viste el pobre de Yagari ya se sabe culpable jajajaja**

Sombra01: Espero que las fichas les estén sirviendo para conocer un poco mas a cada personaje

Kaname: la mía fue la mejor- ñ_ñ

Rey: Ya quisieras - ¬_¬*

Zero: - Egocéntrico- ¬_¬*

Aidou: - voten, voten por Kaname-sama él es el mejor- ñ_ñ

Alice: - ¿Tu no estabas castigado?- 0.0?

Sombra01: - Oye no le recuerdes su cantaleta - ¬_¬*

Aidou: - es cierto no es justo no es justo - T_T

Alice: - ups perdón - ñ_ñº

Sombra01: - Que comience el capitulo - ¬_¬ *- ¡cállate ya Aidou! - _***

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo diecinueve: Problemas y soluciones, segunda parte**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**…Dormitorio del sol…**

Después de varios minutos Yagari llego a la habitación de su pupilo golpeo la puerta y se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta por lo que giro la perilla y entro, al no verlo en su cama busco a su alumno en el baño pero nada, vio que su cama permanecía inmaculada por lo que dedujo que no había dormido allí. Eso lo sorprendió donde mas podía estar entonces a no ser que hubiera sido secuestrado por ese maldito chupasangre de Kuran Kaname, eso lo enfureció mas aun y salio como un rayo para ir a su cuarto por su arma, el defendería el honor de su discípulo costara lo que costara.

**…Casa de Cross…**

En la casa de Cross sonó el teléfono lo que saco al director de la cama quien se levanto con dificultad para llegar hasta el y levantar el tubo "Si casa de Kaien Cross ¿con quien desea hablar? "- dijo Cross fingiendo la voz para sonar como un sirviente. "Hola podría comunicarme con el señor Cross es de suma importancia dígale que lo llama Takahashi de la Asociación "- dijo seriamente la voz al otro lado del teléfono, "Si por supuesto enseguida lo comunico "- respondió Cross preocupado no podía ser nada bueno lo que escucharía para que el mismo presidente de la asociación lo llamara… ese pensamiento inundo su mente mientras bajaba el tubo tomándose un momento para calmarse y simular que su sirviente lo había comunicado.

"Si buenos días Takahashi-sama a que debo el placer de su llamada "- dijo serio Cross disimulando el nerviosismo que tenía, "Buenas Cross-san disculpa que te moleste tan temprano pero necesito aclarar un rumor que llego a la asociación sobre la nueva clase nocturna "- comento seria y preocupada la voz detrás de la llamada. "Si y ¿cual vendría siendo su duda o el rumor que les llego? "- pregunto Cross preocupado aunque imaginaba la razón del llamado, "¿Es cierto que esa nueva clase es liderada por un pura sangre de sangre real salvaje? "- respondió con otra pregunta en tono preocupado y molesto la voz del presidente de la asociación.

"Pues… si hay un nuevo sangre pura liderándola… su nombre es Rey Taksumi y es un gran joven "- respondió Cross naturalmente como si hablara de algo de lo más normal del mundo como el clima, "¡Estás loco Cross! ¿Cómo aceptas eso? y ¡encima se me comunico que recientemente hubo varios ataques de un nivel E en la ciudad cercana y que sus rastros llevan hacia tu academia! "- dijo iracunda la voz del teléfono, "te informo desde ya que se han dados ordenes para su captura y destrucción en cuanto sea localizado, su nombre es Sein Solange o Sein Taksumi o como quieras llamarlo este ser cayo recientemente en el nivel E y ha atacado varias víctimas, te recomiendo lo entregues para evitar problemas y por cierto se le a encomendado su ejecución a Kiriyu-kun "- agrego cortante.

"¡Pero…! - reclamo Cross confuso y sorprendido, "¡Nada de peros Cross! bien eso es todo por ahora hasta pronto sabrás de mi muy pronto "- dijo cortante el presidente de la asociación antes colgar dejando así a un boquiabierta y confuso Cross escuchando el sonido del tono como si estuviera en un trance.

**…Dormitorio de la luna… cuarto de Rey…**

Mientras eso sucedía en la residencia de la luna Sein termino de vestirse para ir al encuentro de su hermano quien lo observo con cariño y diversión al ver que su ropa le quedaba bastante suelta al menor, "Definitivamente no te alimentas como se debe estas hecho un esqueleto "- dijo el mayor sonriendo divertido al ver como el joven se sonrojaba y hacia un puchero por sus palabras. "No es verdad "- respondió el menor haciendo un berrinche que provoco la diversión de su hermano, "¡No claro solo estas tan flaco que puedo pasarte bajo la puerta para que me abras si olvido la llave alguna vez "- comento riendo Rey al ver como su hermano lo miraba con reproche como niño pequeño pero al verlo reír comenzó a reírse también como lo si fueran unos niños que hubieran hecho alguna travesura que estuvieran festejando, pero fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes a la puerta, era Alice que regresaba a buscarlos para la salida.

"Espérenme un momento aquí debo entregar estos papeles al director antes de que vayamos de compras"- dijo el mayor de los hermanos a los menores antes de salir del cuarto dejándolos platicar tranquilos sobre lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo en que estuvieron separados. Rey bajo por las escaleras rumbo a la puerta principal para salir del dormitorio de la luna rumbo a la oficina de Cross.

**…Cuarto de Kaname…**

En la ala oeste de la residencia en la habitación de Kaname, Zero dormía abrazado al mayor de los Kuran que lo miraba dormir con devoción de repente sintió un ruido y vio una figura que nunca creyó ver entrar por su ventana era Yagari que entraba por la ventana para apuntarle con su arma con una mirada furiosa. "¿¡Que les has hecho a Zero maldita sanguijuela pervertida te juro que voy a cortarte tu amiguito por lo que hiciste! ?"- gruño Yagari mirando al vampiro con una mirada de asesino serial, "¡Vaya no creí que el sensei me hiciera una pregunta tan tonta, Zero y yo hicimos lo que hacen todas las parejas cuando están solas claro esta o necesita que sea más grafico! "- respondió en tono burlón y divertido Kaname mirando de forma desafiante al cazador mayor.

"¡Te voy a matar maldita sanguijuela! "- grito el cazador pelinegro furioso a punto de dispararle al vampiro que había osado tocar a su ex alumno, el ruido despertó a Zero que miro sorprendido a su maestro apuntándole al castaño a su lado, "¡¿Maestro? ¿que esta haciendo aquí? "- dijo Zero mirándole preocupado por su reacción.

"¡Descuida Zero ya estoy aquí y me haré cargo de este maldito para que no te siga molestando más! "- dijo fríamente Yagari mirando a los ojos del menor "¡ nunca imagine encontrarte en sus brazos! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo hacerte esto? "- agrego molesto el mayor mirando al joven con reproche. "¡Yo no lo deje hacerme nada que el director y usted no hicieran en su oficina! "- reclamo molesto el peli-plata al recordar lo sucedido y como término en brazos de Kaname por culpa del trauma que ellos le provocaran tardaría mucho tiempo para olvidar lo que vio, quizás debería ir a psicólogo por su culpa, "¡¿Que dijiste? y tu ¿como lo sabes? "- casi graznó completamente colorado por la pena su maestro.

¡No se… quizás sea porque dos idiotas dejaron la maldita puerta sin seguro y Cross me había mandado llamar a su oficina, cuando llegue buscándolo escuche ruidos y pensé que algo le pasaba por eso entre! - respondió Zero molesto y apenado al recordar lo que había visto en ese momento. Kaname escuchaba divertido lo que discutían maestro y alumno, mientras agradecía mentalmente que eso hubiera pasado ya que eso explicaba el porque de que hubiera podido sorprender tan fácilmente a Zero en la cena logrando ser el primero y el único en probar ese delicioso cuerpo, además de que eso le servia para molestar a Yagari si este insistía en oponerse a su relación con el joven cazador…pensaba divertido el pura sangre.

"Yo pues… lo que paso fue… "- respondió tartamudeando Yagari nervioso por haber sido descubierto en ese momento tan embarazoso por su alumno, no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos, se dio cuenta que no tenía el derecho de decirle nada por estar con él sangre pura ya que el sin saberlo había sido el responsable de lo sucedido…esa idea le golpeo con fuerza dejándolo sin poder argumentar nada a su favor. "No me malentienda sensei a mi no me molesta lo que hagan pero la próxima vez por favor tengan la precaución de poner el seguro por lo menos si lo van hacer "- comento el menor sin mirarlo logrando que su voz sacara al cazador mayor de su estado de shock.

"Descuida no creo que pase nuevamente "- susurro el mayor con cierto tono de tristeza al recordar cómo Kaien lo estaba evitando por lo sucedido, "Emm… pues como ve aquí no pasa nada que no sea algo que deba pasar así que podría dejarnos seguir descansando en paz "- dijo Kaname sonriendo divertido ante todo lo descubierto. "Eh si claro, claro "- dijo el mayor completamente colorado saliendo por la ventana por donde entro sin argumentar o reclamar nada mas, el castaño sonrío malicioso mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Zero para besar sus labios con pasión cuando les falto el oxigeno separo un poco para recuperar el aliento y mirar el hermoso rostro de su amante.

"Debió ser muy traumatizante ver eso verdad mi amado Zero "- susurro malicioso mordiendo y besando el lóbulo de su oído mientras con sus manos acariciaba suavemente el cuerpo de su pareja dándole placer, "Bastante pero ya deberíamos levantarnos no crees "- dijo el peli-plata colorado tratando de levantarse aunque no lo logro debido a una gran puntada de dolor en su cadera baja. "Está bien vamos entonces "- respondió el sangre pura suspirando para levantarse desnudo y levantar en brazos a prefecto al mejor estilo nupcial.

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces Kaname?"- grito asustado y apenado el menor tratando de moverse a pesar del dolor que sentía, "Pues si vamos a levantarnos necesitamos bañarnos y es más rápido si lo hacemos juntos "- respondió malicioso el castaño mientras entraba con Zero al baño para tomar una ducha.

**…Casa de Cross…**

Después de lo sucedido en el dormitorio de la luna con su alumno y el sangre pura regreso corriendo por el bosque a casa del director para advertirle lo que había sucedido. Mientras Rey llegaba a casa del ex cazador buscándolo ya que había ido a su oficina y al no encontrarlo imagino que estaría aun en su casa, golpeo la puerta de la casa que se abrió al segundo golpe. "Taksumi-sama qué bueno que viniera a verme ahora ya que necesitamos hablar, pase por favor"- dijo muy serio el director.

El joven sangre pura suspiro pesadamente "Imagino cual es el tema y desde ya sepa que no permitiré que Kuran vuelva a lastimar a Zero de ninguna manera"- respondió tajante mientras entraba, "Ya lo imaginaba de su parte Taksumi-kun pero no creo que esa sea la intención de Kaname-kun esta vez"- comento Cross con seguridad. "Pero ese no es de lo que quería hablarte…de ¿que son esos papeles?"- pregunto el mayor al notar lo que traía en su mano el menor.

"¿Entonces sobre qué deseaba hablar?... estos son los papeles de un nuevo miembro de mi clan que llego hoy y se nos unirá si usted lo acepta como alumno claro"- comento el joven vampiro, "Tu hermano ¿verdad?"- respondió el director mirando con seriedad al menor frente a él. "Si así es Cross ¿Cómo?...oh ya veo de él era que deseaba hablar ¿Quién le hablo de él y porque?"- pregunto serio el mayor de los Taksumi, "La asociación y según ellos ya es un nivel E sediento de sangre"- respondió el ex cazador con preocupación.

"Le aseguro que eso no es cierto Cross-san Sein está bien y si lo desea usted mismo puede verificarlo en este momento"- respondió el sangre pura con determinación y seriedad, "Me encantara conocerle más creo en tus palabras Rey-kun por lo que claro que es aceptado tu hermano aquí, bueno imagino que irá en la clase nocturna ¿no es así?- aseguro el mayor. "No director la verdad preferiría que mi hermano fuera con mi hermana en el turno diurno y que de ser posible compartiera el cuarto con Zero-kun"- comento sus deseos el menor.

"Hmm… no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea ya que Zero nunca ha aceptado tener compañero de cuarto pero le preguntare, aunque debo decirte que me extraña un poco tu petición la considerare"- respondió el dueño de casa mientras servía dos tazas de té, el mayor de los Taksumi recibió la taza para beber de ella cuando se sintieron golpes en la puerta de entrada que hicieron que el anfitrión se tensara cosa que atrajo la atención del vampiro. "¿Cross-san no irá a ver quién es?"- pregunto el joven peli-negro mirando el rostro pálido del hombre sentado frente a él, "Eh…si ya voy"- respondió nervioso Kaien para levantarse e ir abrir la puerta por donde entro Yagari sin darle tiempo a nada.

"¡Kaien por favor necesito que me escuches!"- dijo el cazador peli-negro en tono suplicante tomando ambas manos de la persona frente a él, esta lo miraba un poco sorprendido y aturdido ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar, Rey se levanto de su asiento y fue a ver qué demoraba tanto a su anfitrión ya que había notado cierta tensión en él antes de que fuera a recibir al otro cazador. Al entrar al recibidor vio una extraña escena al cazador peli-negro sacudiendo el cuerpo del ex cazador como si fuera un muñeco de trapo ya que el ultimo no parecía reaccionar solo lo miraba como si estuviera en un trance, "Cof, cof "- se oyó detrás de los dos humanos que se giraron hacia la puerta de sala reaccionando ambos al ver al joven peli-negro que los observaba con una ceja levantada y cierta confusión.

"Cross-san yo me retiro ya que al parecer Yagari-sensei y usted tienen cosas de que hablar o asuntos pendientes, le deje en su escritorio los archivos de los nuevos alumnos para que los revise con tranquilidad, nos vemos más tarde "- dijo amablemente el joven vampiro mientras salía por la puerta dejando a los dos cazadores solos. Rey camino bajo la sombras de los arboles de regreso al dormitorio de la luna mientras pensaba en los problemas que al parecer se acercaban a ellos. "Cristofer necesitare que vigiles a mis hermanos"- dijo en tono serio el sangre pura a un joven peli-negro que apareció detrás de el haciendo una reverencia para desaparecer después.

**…Residencia de la luna…cocina…**

El joven vice-presidente de la clase nocturna entro en la habitación atrayendo la atención de todos los empleados con su presencia, "Bienvenido Strauss-sama, necesitaba alguna cosa"- dijo el chef principal acercándose mientras los otros estaban juntando toda la comida que se había arruinado para tirarla y otros traían la comida intacta de la cena que el mayor de los Kuran no había llegado a consumir en su velada nocturna con el prefecto. "Si quisiera darles las instrucciones del menú para el desayuno de hoy"- respondió el peli-azul con una sonrisa divertida mientras observaba la comida arruinada por ciertos nobles.

Después de dar las órdenes del nuevo menú salió de la cocina dejando a los sirvientes seguir con sus labores, mientras él se dirigía al estudio de la residencia a preparar algunos papeles importantes para su plan del castigo. En la cocina los sirvientes se miraban llenos de confusión ya que jamás le habían dado una orden como esa sobre que servir a los alumnos de la residencia en su desayuno, más no dudaron en acatar la orden del vicepresidente del dormitorio. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia algunos recuerdos lo golpearon con fuerza trayendo a su mente imagines del pasado.

**…Flash back…**

Un joven de cabellos azules y ojos cafés caminaba por la orilla de un lago congelado cuando escucho una hermosa voz que entonaba una dulce canción infantil, lleno de curiosidad recorrió el bosque hasta que divisó en un claro a una bella joven de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos cafés que jugaba con un grupo de pequeños niños mientras cantaba alegremente. El joven se mantuvo oculto observándolos durante varias horas hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse haciendo que la joven y los niños se marcharan del lugar rumbo a sus hogares pues la llegada de la noche traía consigo el peligro.

"¡Que joven más hermosa es como un verdadero ángel!"- susurro el joven en su escondite, después de verlos marcharse salió de el para irse también mas unos gritos provenientes del lugar por el cual se marcharan la joven y los niños llamo su atención.

Corrió hacia el lugar para encontrarse que un grupo de niveles E los había cercado y se disponían a devorarlos, el peli-azul uso su velocidad vampírica para ponerse entre las bestias y sus jóvenes presas usando su poder para destruirlas antes de que estas lograran siquiera tocar un solo cabello de sus protegidos.

Después de unos minutos cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho y se giro para observar a los humanos que había protegido esperando recibir gritos de miedo o miradas de odio después de todo para ellos el también era una bestia sedienta de sangre. Mas no sucedió si no que el grupo de niños corrieron a abrazarle dándole las gracias mientras lo miraban con admiración, la joven castaña se acerco con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios para su salvador. "¡Muchas gracias por salvarnos joven mi nombre es Yamashita Akari!"- dijo la joven haciendo una leve reverencia.

"¡Es un placer conocerla Yamashita-san me llamo StraussAkabara y es lo menos que podía hacer por ustedes!"- respondió el joven oji cafés con una sonrisa, la joven sonrió complacida para después presentar a cada niño con su salvador mientras caminaban con este de regreso a la ciudad. Después de dejar a cada niño en su respectiva casa la joven pareja se encamino a la casa de la joven quien para sorpresa de ambos vivía junto a la casa de su salvador, con una sonrisa y una promesa de volver a salir juntos se separaron para ir cada uno a su hogar.

Después de eso ambos jóvenes entablaron una amistad aunque en ellos estuviera germinando la semilla del verdadero amor, más un cruel destino también se empezaba a entretejer para ellos pues muy pronto su amor sería condenado por la tragedia causada por la envidia y el odio. Una princesa sangre pura tenía sus ojos puestos el primogénito de los Strauss desde muy niños ambos habían sido prometidos en matrimonio para mantener así su linaje puro.

**…The End flash back… **

Llego a la puerta del estudio y entro al cuarto para tomar los papeles que debía llenar para llenarlos rápidamente tratando de olvidar los recuerdos.

**...continuara...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales:**

**-0-0-0-0-** **  
><strong>

Z: pues espero disfrutaran el capi y seguimos presentando los personajes - ñ_ñ

**Ruka Sowen:**

Aparenta unos 17 años y está enamoradísima de Kaname, al que le dejó beber de su sangre una vez cuando comenzaron a estudiar en la academia Cross...

No soporta a los humanos, a los que considera "seres vulgares", y tiene una tirria especial a Yuuki y a Zero.

Al parecer, su mejor amigo es Kain, al que, junto con Aidou, conoce desde que eran niños.

Como curiosidad, decir que en el manga, se la ve con una chica cada dos por tres incluso en alguna escena un poco Yuri.


	20. Chapter 20: Problemas y soluciones 3

**Un nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross**

**Autor**: zero o sombra 01

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Notas:**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Sombra01**: - finalmente el capitulo veinte cielos este fic se alargo de mas - ñ_ñ – bueno espero estén disfrutando de la historia y no aburrirlos - u_u – por cierto perdonen las demoras pero no es algo que pueda evitar – u_u

***Kira Kuran:** Espero te guste este capítulo y perdona las demoras, pues Zero si lo acepto y es que no es como si le quedara de otra despues de todo hasta anillo le pusieron y Kaname esta mostrando que lo quiere y no se rendira. En cuanto a Rey el tiene sus razones para cuidar de Zero y muy pronto saldran a la luz sus intenciones, gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras y espero te siga gustando mi fic.

***kiwiset:** que bueno que te gusto esa pareja y pues Cross tiene sus motivos para no creer en Yagari en el plano sentimental, eh ¿porque deseas que ella muera si no a hecho nada malo es mas ella quiere que sus nichan esten juntos como pareja?, pues como no se me ocurrio un buen castigo espero les guste el que decidi. gracias por seguir leyendo y perdon por las demoras

que inicie el capitulo n_n

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Un nuevo comienzo en la academia cross  
><strong>

**-0-0-  
><strong>

**Autor: Zero  
><strong>

**-0-0-  
><strong>

**Capitulo veinte: Problemas y soluciones, tercera parte **

**-0-0-0-0-**

**…Dormitorio de la luna…Cuarto de Kaname…**

- ¡ ¿Qué rayos haces Kaname?"- grito asustado y apenado el menor tratando de moverse a pesar del dolor que sentía, "Pues si vamos a levantarnos necesitamos bañarnos y es más rápido si lo hacemos juntos "- respondió malicioso el castaño mientras entraba con Zero al baño para tomar una ducha. Lo deposito con cariño en la ducha mientras abría las llave soltando el agua sobre ellos, volvió a abrazarlo pegándolo a él mientras lo besaba con pasión llevo el cuerpo de Zero contra la pared y apoyo su espalda en la fría loza. Besaba sus labios con salvajismo logrando que se hincharan y con sus manos acariciaba descaradamente los glúteos de su amado cazador haciéndole gemir dentro de su boca lleno de placer.

.

Zero devolvió el beso mientras acariciaba el pecho de su amado sangre pura jugando con sus tetillas, Kaname ronroneo de placer por el consentimiento recibido mientras bajaba los besos al suave y blanco cuello de su pareja para clavar sus colmillos, besar y lamer la herida con pasión saboreando así el sabor de su sangre que era como el elixir de los dioses para él. De un rápido movimiento el menor giro sus cuerpos poniendo contra la pared al castaño para bajar su rostro al pecho de su pareja lamiendo y mordiendo sus tetillas con pasión haciéndolo gemir con fuerza.

Bajo su mano al miembro de este y comenzó a masajearlo con fuerza haciendo aumentar los gemidos de su castaño que se aferro de sus hombros apretándolos un poco mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose a hacer, poco a poco el menor descendió con beso y lamidas por todo el cuerpo de su amante, hasta llegar al miembro semiduro de esta para primera mente lamer y besar toda su extensión, luego lo hizo con la punta hasta que finalmente lo introdujo en su boca consintiéndolo con lujuria con su lengua ayudándola con sus manos también acariciando sus testículos.

Kaname gemía con fuerza debido al placer de sentirse dentro de esa húmeda y cálida cavidad perteneciente a su amado cazador que le proporcionaba tanto placer, se dejo hacer gimiendo mientras tomaba los cabellos del menor enredando sus dedos en las hebras platinadas para marcarle un ritmo a los movimientos de este sobre su hombría primero eran movimientos lentos y un poco torpes, después de unos minutos estos se volvieron mas rápidos y salvajes debido a la lujuria que dominaba sus cuerpos fruto de la melodía de sus sensuales gemidos que llenaba la habitación aumentando su libido.

Después de un momento Zero llevo sus manos a las nalgas de su amado sangre pura para acariciarla mientras con uno de sus dígitos intentaba abrirse camino en ella para prepararlo así como este lo hiciera con él antes, tan excitado estaba el mayor que ni lo noto incluso cuando el menor introdujo dos dígitos mas después en aquella cavidad.

Después de unos minutos el castaño gimo con fuerza corriéndose en la boca de su amante quien se trago su semilla para luego sacar el miembro de su pareja de su boca mirándolo respirar agitado por su reciente orgasmo, una vez que creyó que la entrada de este estaba bien preparada Zero saco sus dedos de ella para subir lamiendo su abdomen, su pecho, sus tetillas hasta llegar a su cuello lamiéndolo logrando mantener distraído al mayor, luego tomo la pierna de Kaname levantándola y mientras mordía el cuello de su pareja con sus colmillos, acerco su miembro a su entrada y lo penetro con fuerza haciéndolo gemir de dolor mezclado con placer.

El sangre pura se recupero rápidamente de la sorpresa y comenzó a moverse para hacerle saber al joven cazador de que se moviera, este respondió un poco temeroso moviéndose despacio intentando no lastimarlo para después poco a poco aumentar la velocidad de las embestías hasta volverlas casi salvajes. Mientras besaba y acariciaba el cuerpo caliente de su pareja mordiéndolo a veces marcándolo como su propiedad para que nadie más se atreviera a intentar acercarse a este porque desde ahora eran solo uno del otro ya nadie más que ellos mismos podrían decirse sus dueños más que ellos mismos que felizmente se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma fundiéndose en uno por toda la eternidad.

Siguieron así bajo la caída de agua mientras sus cuerpos húmedos y calientes se fundían en un solo ser llenándolos de dicha, mientras sus corazones latían al unisonó sincronizándose como si fueran un mismo ser. Creando una unión perfecta de dos corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo fundiéndose en la pasión y el amor marcando su unión. Finalmente ambos llegaron al esperado orgasmo y se corrieron Kaname en sus abdómenes y Zero en el interior de su pareja llenando su interior en su esencia así como este lo hiciera con la suya -"¡Ahora tú eres mío como yo soy tuyo "- dijo feliz y agitado el peli-plata abrasando con fuerza a su adorado castaño.

El mayor levanto el rostro del menor -"Siempre lo eh sido mi amado Zero desde que te conocí en casa de Cross "- pronuncio Kaname besando los labios de este con ternura y devoción, - "¡Pero de todas formas te voy a castigar por esto! "- agrego sonriendo con malicia mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello de su niño. – "¿Kaname Puedes oler eso?" - pregunto Zero cambiando su estado de ánimo bruscamente a uno lleno de preocupación poniéndose alerta ante la amenaza de esas esencias.

- "Si son vampiros del consejo que se acercan a la academia" - respondió molesto el sangre pura, -"¡De seguro vienen por tu amiguito!"- agrego fríamente aunque se notaba un leve tinte de celos mientras se lavaba su cuerpo olvidando lo que minutos antes seria su revancha sobre su pareja. - "¡Eh por Rey! ¿Pero porque? Si el no tiene nada que ver con ellos - dijo el prefecto mirando a su pareja mientras terminaba rápidamente de ducharse también.

- "Si pero esta en su territorio y ahora tienen con que negociar después de todo ese nivel D casi ah caído al nivel E por lo que seguramente podrían dar la orden de destruirlo ingresándolo en la lista de los cazadores "- respondió el castaño, -"Pero podrían postergar eso si les concede su poder claro esta"- agrego molesto mientras se secaba y se ponía una bata mientras tomaba otra para dársela al menor. - "Pues no creo que Rey se deje manipular además no creo que lo quieran de enemigo y te recuerdo que yo también terminare así "- comento el menor tomando la bata poniéndosela después de secarse.

- "No eso jamás te pasara no lo permitiré nunca "- dijo Kaname abrazándolo posesivamente y pegándolo a su cuerpo, - "Kaname se realista tu y yo sabemos que eso llegara más tarde que temprano pero sucederá "- comento Zero mirándolo serio aunque con aceptación, -"tú y yo sabemos muy bien que tu sangre solo lo retrasa nada mas "- agrego con tristeza desviando su mirada para evitar mostrar su dolor a su pareja. - "No yo lograre evitarlo lo juro "- respondió con decisión y seriedad el castaño tomando con fuerza el rostro del menor, -"Confía en mi Zero yo te salvare lo juro por mi vida "- agrego mirándolo con infinito amor.

- "Claro que confío en ti Kaname "- dijo el prefecto abrazándolo con amor, -"¿De verdad crees que haya una cura? "- pregunto después curioso mirándolo a los ojos. - "No lo sé pero aunque me cueste toda mi sangre yo te juro que te salvare Zero no quiero perderte me niego a perderte" - respondió Kaname abrazándose al cuerpo de su amante. - "Si hay una manera de salvarte Zero "- pronuncio una voz desde la puerta de la recamara ambos salieron del baño para ver quién era el intruso y se sorprendieron al verlo sentado en uno de los muebles del cuarto esperándolos con tranquilidad.

**…Cuarto de Rey…**

Después de dejar la casa de Cross el mayor de los Taksumi regreso a su dormitorio rápidamente en busca de sus amados hermanos para poder salir con ellos claro que aun debía buscar a Zero para pedirle que los acompañara a pasear al centro pero estaba seguro que su joven amigo aceptaría ir con ellos, después de todo cumplirían su salida aunque esta vez no fueran solos como lo habían planeado en un principio. Ni bien ingreso a su cuarto sus hermanos muy felices lo recibieron con un gran abraso, -"¡Oigan que solo estuve fuera unos minutos no era para que me extrañaran tanto!"- comento divertido el mayor mientras respondía al abraso.

"Lo sabemos hermano es solo que deseábamos abrazarte es que eres nuestro osito de felpa"- respondió burlona la pequeña castaña mientras sacaba su lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña provocando que todos en el cuarto comenzaran a reírse. Después de unos minutos de charlas y risas Rey se tenso al sentir las presencias oscuras que se acercaban a la residencia de luna y a su familia, suspiro caminando hacia la puerta, -" lo lamento Alice, Sein no podré acompañarlos en la salida acaba de surgir algo que debo atender pero Alexander, Ciel y Ryu irán con ustedes y se encargaran de todo los veré a su regreso - dijo sin mirarlos ya sabia que sus hermanos estarían desilusionados por su cambio de planes pero era lo mejor, salio de su habitación sin esperar su respuesta y llamo a los tres nobles que rápidamente se hicieron presente ante él, quien les encargo el cuidado de su familia y estos aceptaron las ordenes de su líder sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

Dejo a los tres nobles esperando a sus hermanos fuera de su habitación y se marcho dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras para recibir a los buitres que llegaban detrás de su poder, después de todo el sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera pero ya tenia todo planeado para dar inicio a su juego ya todas las piezas estaban dispuestas para cumplir con sus planes por lo que a pesar de los sucesos inesperados de la llegada de su hermanito todo estaba a punto de dar inicio. Odiaba tener que llegar a esto pero no le quedaba de otra aunque después de todo lo que sucediera seguramente Zero lo odiaría aun tenía la esperanza de que lo entendiera y perdonara, pero no estaba a dispuesto a rendirse ahora que podía obtener el poder que deseaba solo debía seguir con sus planes sin importar que sucediera después.

**…Halls de entrada del dormitorio de la luna…**

Golpearon la puerta y uno de los sirvientes abrió eran dos de los miembros del consejo que deseaban una entrevista con el nuevo presidente de la clase nocturna, "hazlos pasar a la estancia estaré con ellos en un momento"- dijo mirando desde lo alto de las escaleras el sangre pura de cabellos negros a su sirviente que obedeció de inmediato y guío a los visitantes a la estancia mientras su amo descendía hacia el recibidor para enfrentar a sus visitantes. Antes de entrar ordeno al sirviente que trajera algunas bebidas y buscara al vicepresidente, que le informara de las visitas y le pidiera que lo esperara en su cuarto, luego le ordeno que no deseaba ser molestado por nadie y entro a la estancia donde sus visitantes lo esperaban sentados camino hacia el sillón sin mirar a los invitados que lo miraban en silencio.

Finalmente uno de ellos decidió presentarse levantándose de su asiento junto a su compañero -"Sea bienvenido a nuestra ciudad Taksumi-sama es un verdadero placer conocerlo en persona finalmente mi nombre es Setsuo Ishida soy uno de los miembros del nuevo consejo y el que está a mi lado es Reiko Tenkawa también miembro del consejo ambos hemos venido a darle la bienvenida a nuestro territorio y a ponernos a su disposición para cualquier cosa que necesite "- dijo haciendo una reverencia al igual que su acompañante.

Rey los miro con frialdad y respondió con una leve reverencia -"Muchas gracias por su recibimiento señores, que atentos" - comento con neutralidad, uno de los sirvientes entro y sirvió las bebidas que se le ordeno para después marcharse. El primero en presentarse sonrío y miro a su compañero antes de volver a ocupar sus asientos para después de unos instantes volver a mirar al sangre pura frente a ellos con cautela, - "como presente de bienvenida quería informarle que el clan de cazadores tiene en su lista de exterminio a un joven nivel D que recientemente cayo al nivel E cuyo nombre es Sein Taksumi si no me equivoco ese joven es miembro de su clan"- comento con sorna aunque en un tono bastante serio, -"Si usted lo desea nosotros podríamos interceder por su joven medio hermano ante los cazadores y otorgarle nuestra protección claro si usted acepta estar bajo nuestra tutela como nuevo miembro de nuestra sociedad claro esta"- agrego en tono neutral el segundo noble mirando al mayor de los Taksumi con una sonrisa triunfal al sentirse.

Rey los miro y sonrío divertido ante sus palabras, -"¡Gracias por su muy generosa oferta! Pero como ya sabrán, ¡los de mi raza no gustamos ni necesitamos de la protección de nadie por eso es que nos llaman "los salvajes"! "- contesto con un marcado sarcasmo. -"Además nosotros somos completamente independientes de toda sociedad que desee usar nuestro poder para su provecho y lo que me acaban de decir ya lo sabía, es mas el joven cazador Kiriyu Zero es a quien le encargaron la misión y él es el prefecto de esta academia "- comento el sangre pura sonriendo con superioridad ante la mirada atónita de sus visitantes, -"Como ven no hay nada que ustedes posean y que puedan ofrecerme que yo necesite caballeros"- agrego después mirándolos con arrogancia.

Ambos visitantes lo miraron con un gesto rabia contenida mas simularon no darle importancia se despidieron del mayor de los Taksumi para marcharse del lugar furiosos como fieras malheridas maldiciendo por lo bajó mientras salían rumbo a la ciudad nuevamente.

Después de deshacerse de la visita poco agradable Rey suspiro molesto mientras se reprendía mentalmente... no debió dejarse llevar por la impertinencia de esos hombres y debió fingir que aceptaría su supuesta ayuda ahora tendría que apresurar sus movimientos por dejarse llevar… pensaba con molestia y se maldijo en voz baja por su mal temperamento, mientras se dirigía de regreso a su habitación quizás aun podía alcanzar a sus hermanos antes de que salieran para ir con ellos como era su plan original. …Por otro lado era mejor así después de todo si aceptaba que el consejo de vampiros le diera su supuesta protección eso significaba que enviarían a sus lacayos a espiar todos los movimientos que él hiciera y eso era lo menos que necesitaba en este momento, no era conveniente tener un espía que podría descubrir no solo sus planes sino que también la verdadera identidad de su mejor carta… con ese pensamiento en su mente logro calmarse antes de llegar a su puerta, -"¡Qué bueno veo que no se han marchado aun!"- comento a los nobles que aun esperaban a sus hermanos en silencio.

-"Sus hermanos nos pidieron que esperáramos hasta su regreso Taksumi-sama ya que deseaban ir con usted también"- comento Alexander Cullen a su líder que sonrió complacido para golpear la puerta de su cuarto y luego ingresar en él para cambiarse rápidamente.

**…Cuarto de Rey… **

- "¿Hermano de verdad no puedes ir con nosotros? "- pregunto con ojos de cachorrito triste la pequeña Alice, ella sabía que su hermano nunca le negaba nada cuando ella usaba esa táctica con él, Rey la observo divertido al darse cuenta de lo que tramaba su hermana menor para después mirar a su hermano que le miraba con una profunda tristeza haciéndole suspirar al sentirse culpable por su estado de ánimo.

-"En realidad venia a buscarlos ya que me desocupe rápidamente, hmm… ¿les parece si vamos juntos como lo planeamos antes? "- dijo sonriendo el mayor con cariño al ver iluminarse de felicidad el rostro de sus hermanos ante sus palabras… ya después solucionaría todo lo que seguro sucedería muy pronto por ahora disfrutaría de estar con sus hermanos otra vez como cuando eran unos niños… pensó antes de abrasar a sus hermanos para luego salir con ellos del cuarto. Después de unos minutos salió del cuarto junto a sus dos hermanos luciendo una gran sonrisa de ternura en su rostro, tomo su celular para marcar un numero en el en busca de invitar al joven prefecto.

**…Cuarto de Kaname…**

En ese mismo momento en el cuarto del mayor de los Kuran una figura entro en ella de forma sigilosa y sonrío al escuchar al sangre pura y al joven prefecto en la ducha se sentó en uno de los muebles a esperarlos mientras observaba el cuarto con una sonrisa maliciosa sin dejar de escuchar la conversación de la pareja en silencio. - "Claro que confío en ti Kaname "- dijo el prefecto abrazándolo con amor, -"¿De verdad crees que haya una cura? "- pregunto después curioso mirándolo a los ojos. - "No lo sé pero aunque me cueste toda mi sangre yo te juro que te salvare Zero no quiero perderte me niego a perderte" - respondió Kaname abrazándose al cuerpo de su amante.

- "Si hay una manera de salvarte Zero-kun "- pronuncio una voz desde la puerta de la recamara ambos salieron del baño para ver quién era el intruso y se sorprendieron al verlo sentado en uno de los muebles del cuarto esperándolos con tranquilidad.

El castaño miro confuso y molesto al invasor… como era posible que él no se diera cuenta de su presencia hasta que hablo estaba bien que estaba algo distraído al estar con su adorado prefecto pero aun así debió sentir la presencia del intruso como había sentido la presencia de los miembros del consejo que se acercaban al dormitorio entonces como era posible esto… ese pensamiento llenaba su cabeza mientras no dejaba de mirar a su visitante con cierta desconfianza.

El cazador también estaba confundido como era que él hubiera ingresado al cuarto del sangre pura y ninguno de ellos se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia antes de que vampiro frente a ellos hablara y lo peor era que vaya a saber desde cuando estaba el allí, y si habría escuchado todo lo sucedido en el baño… ante ese pensamiento su rostro se tiñó de carmín por la pena de saberse descubierto. Lo miro completamente avergonzado sin poder decir nada por miedo a confirmar sus miedos… cielos que la tierra lo tragara si era cierto lo que pensaba y el sabia todo lo sucedido… el joven prefecto temblaba lleno de esas ideas mientras bajaba la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo con su flequillo.

El visitante inoportuno sonrío divertido al ver los rostros de ambos enamorados al ser sorprendidos por su presencia pensó en hacer un comentario malicioso pero se arrepintió antes de decir nada… mejor no lo hacía sabia que podían tomarlo a mal ya que estaban confusos al ser sorprendidos por el… con ese pensamiento en su cabeza controlo su carácter para no arruinarlo todo y carraspeó su garganta para tener la atención de ambos jóvenes en el, -"¡Como dije si hay una forma de salvar a Zero-kun de morir! "- dijo en tono serio el visitante.

El sangre pura castaño lo miro con atención esperando saber cual era según él la cura misteriosa que salvaría a su amante ya que haría cualquier cosa por salvar a su amado cazador. El joven cazador también miraba al visitante expectante de saber cuál era la supuesta cura, el misterioso visitante sonrío al ver que tenía su total atención, -"Bien lo único es que no creo que a Zero-kun ni a ti Kaname-sama les agrade lo que se necesita hacer para lograrlo"- dijo mirando seriamente al joven prefecto.

El joven cazador lo miro curioso y pensativo… acaso su cura dependía de que tomara la vida de alguien y ese alguien era importante para ellos dos o sea que la única posibilidad era que debía matar a Yuuki o a Kaname para salvarse ni de broma lo hacía antes prefería morirse…pensó con determinación el peli-plata. El mayor de los Kuran no lograba saber cuál podría ser la cura… ya que según el visitante no le gustaría ni a él, ni a su amado novio acaso la cura tenía que ver con lastimar a alguien que era importante para ambos… pensaba lleno de frustración sin lograr creer realmente que esa fuera la respuesta.

El visitante noto la contradicción en el rostro de ambos jóvenes suspiro para llamar su atención, cuando noto la mirada de los jóvenes de nuevo sobre él se decidió a calmarlos -"No deben matar a nadie si es lo que les preocupa, vaya si que son mal pensados y pesimistas "- dijo mirándolos divertido, - "Bueno solo les diré que para curar a Zero-kun ambos deberán confiar en mí "- agrego para levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta de salida. Kaname lo miro y suspiro profundamente, -"Si yo confió en ti Akabara si con ello puedo conseguir salvar a mi Zero"- respondió el castaño mirando a los ojos de su amado cazador mientras tomaba sus manos con amor.

Zero sonrío apenado y miro al sangre pura a los ojos con amor, - "Claro que yo confiare en ti Akabara-Kun se que nunca nos lastimarías ya que eres amigo de Rey, además aceptare lo que sea por estar con Kaname "- dijo el peli-plata apenado sin dejar de mirar a su ahora amante. Akabara sonrío complacido mientras salía del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí para dirigirse al comedor para esperar el desayuno ya que solo faltaban unos minutos para que todos estuvieran reunidos para este y finalmente develaría su castigo a cierta noble castaña que había intentado dañar la cita del Kuran con el prefecto.

**…Comedor de la residencia… **

Sonrío divertido y malicioso al pensar en la cara que pondría la noble ya que no podría oponerse ni decir nada para evitar su castigo a no ser que quisiera admitir su culpa frente a todos y estaba seguro que eso jamás lo haría. Todos los alumnos de ambas clases comenzaron a reunirse en el lugar para tomar su desayuno incluso el circulo interno de los Kuran solo faltaban los hermanos Taksumi, Akabara tomo su asiento y vio llegar a la reciente pareja de enamorados lo que sorprendió a todos en el lugar pero no dijeron nada.

Shiki y Rima se miraron para sonreír felices a la pareja, mientras que Yuuki y Takuma sonreían complacidos al parecer a pesar del desastre de su cita frustrada todo había salido bien y por fin el castaño sería feliz con su amado prometido aunque estaban sorprendidos de que Kaname hubiera logrado hacer que Zero desayunara con ellos era una proeza increíble. Kain miraba a su primo esperando una reacción de este suplicando que el sangre pura los matara rápidamente si eso sucedía, pero Aidou solo sonrío complacido por la noticia como si nada y miro a su primo suspirando sin decir nada un poco confuso pues no entendía el porqué de esa reacción.

Seiren hizo una reverencia a su líder y a su prometido sin decir nada para luego mirar hacia el salón con calma viendo que nadie se atreviera a molestar a su líder, Ruka miro con rabia la escena no podía creer lo que veía no era posible que esto sucediera después de haber echado a perder la dichosa cita de la pareja iba a decir algo cuando el nuevo vicepresidente de la clase nocturna golpeo su copa llamando la atención de todos hacia él.

Akabara sonrío al tener la atención de ambas clases, -"Les informo a todos que pronto habrá una celebración en el dormitorio de la luna muy especial por el compromiso de unos de sus miembros se que ya todos imaginan quién es "- comento sonriendo con sinceridad, -" Por otra parte la señorita Ruka Sowen será transferida al dormitorio del sol como parte de un programa de intercambio que se implantara de forma piloto y durara toda una semana o quizás más dependiendo de su éxito, el intercambio tendrá lugar con efecto inmediato ya que a partir de mañana la señorita deberá estar instalada en su nuevo dormitorio"- agrego mirando a la vampiresa que estaba por reclamar pero al ver el rostro del interlocutor noto que él la había descubierto y ese sería su castigo sin imaginar que aun su castigo no terminaba.

Entraron los sirvientes de la cocina trayendo la comida para los comensales todos miraron sus platos muy complacidos por los deliciosos platos servidos, pero a Ruka le fue servido un plato muy diferente que enseguida reconoció era parte de la comida arruinada por ella misma miro a Akabara que sonreía tranquilamente entonces lo supo este no era el final de su castigo no dijo nada y a pesar de lo horrible de la comida comenzó a comer el desagradable almuerzo que le sirvieron sin chistar. Kain, Yuuki y Takuma también reconocieron el menú dándose cuenta de que la noble estaba siendo castigada por su intento de dañar la cita del mayor de los Kuran dos de ellos sonrieron divertidos mientras comían su desayuno, mas el noble manipulador del fuego miro con algo de pena la suerte de su amor no correspondido.

**...continuara...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales:**

**-0-0-0-0- **

**Sombra01: **pues espero disfrutaran el capi y seguimos presentando los personajes - ñ_ñ

**Alexander Cullen:**

Este joven de tan solo 17 años de edad es un joven que por lo general es callado a diferencia de sus dos mejores amigos Ciel Yamamoto y Ryu Kitanisawa.

Tiene un carácter bastante sumiso por lo general, sin embargo es mejor no hacerlo enojar ya que una vez que eso pasa este se volverá una pesadilla que solo se calmara hasta ver a su rival hecho un guiñapo.

A pesar de tener apariencia y apellido europeo el es japonés ya que se crío en Japón su familia es muy rica, poderosa es una de las familias aliadas a la familia Taksumi desde siempre ya que sus padres eran amigos desde la infancia.

Por ello el sigue a su líder en lo que sea que este emprenda y seria capaz de dar su vida por el ya que es muy leal a el.


	21. Chapter 21:Vientos de guerra, parte uno

**Un nuevo comienzo en la academia Cross**

**-0-0-  
><strong>

**Autor**: zero o sombra 01

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Notas:**

**-0-0-0-0-**

sombra01: - si lo se tarde de nuevo pero finalmente aquí esta el capitulo veintiuno perdonen las demoras - u_u

Kaname: – si perdónenle miren que últimamente esta con una baja en su inspiración – u_u

Zero: - si lo que pasa que por tanto estrés se le seco el cerebro por querer hacer mas cosas de las que podía - u_u

sombra01: - oigan no me alaben tanto eh - -_-* - en fin agradezco a los que aun siguen leyendo mis fics y espero lo estén disfrutando

Rey: - esperamos que les agrade la loca idea de nuestra escritora - ñ_ñ

***kiwiset: Si Kana-chan es un mentiroso de primera jajajaja, no aunque sea raro no me llama la atención esa historia y pues el apellido lo elegí al azar como todos los demás, pues aun no entiendo porque muchos la ponen como villana la verdad para mi Yuuki pues es demasiado torpe e inocente para serlo, que bueno que te gusto el castigo pero la elección de este también se debió a que ayuda en los planes del nuevo sangre pura.**

Muchas gracias por tu review y tu constante apoyo.

Con cariño sombra01

***Mia Castagnolo: gracias por leer mi fic y que bueno que te gusto la trama ojala y te guste como seguirá esta historia, órale eso veo que bueno que te gusto tanto así, pues si lo imagino pero recuerda que bien dice el dicho del amor al odio solo hay un paso, además diré que después de leer el manga y ver el anime puedo afirmar que Kaname no odia a Zero para nada y todo lo que hace es para lograr que Zero se acerque mas a Yuuki y la proteja eternamente, hacen una gran pareja Zero y Yuuki pero en mi opinión ella es demasiado despistada para darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor.**

Vaya Akabara te agradece tu apoyo y tu cumplido, si Ruka aprendió a no meterse con la comida ajena jajajaja y con su transferencia aprenderá lo que es sufrir con un acoso constante.

Muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo a esta historia.

Con cariño sombra01

Ruka: T_T

Kaname: - ¿porque lloras? - 0.0?

Ruka: - es que me transfieren a la clase diurna una semana - T_T

Kaname: - es cierto y ahora que lo pienso ¿van a transferir un humano al dormitorio de la luna? - 0.ó?

Akabara: - si quizás por cierto ¿Ruka no debería ir a empacar?- ñ_ñ

Ruka: - eres cruel buaaaa - T_T

Acabara: - Oh ¿quizás Ruka-chan desea que Kaname sama sepa el porqué de su elección para esta transferencia no? - ñ_ñ

Ruka: - NOOOOOO - ToT

Kaname: -¿me perdí de algo?- o.0?

sombra01: – no es nada Kaname de verdad - ñ_ñu – he… okey que comience el capitulo rápido- ñ_ñ

**-0-0-0-0-0-****  
><strong>

** Capitulo veintiuno: Vientos de guerra, primera parte. **

**-0-0-0-0-**

**…Academia Cross…Residencia de la luna…**

Entraron los sirvientes de la cocina trayendo la comida para los comensales pero a la vampiresa le fue servido un plato diferente que enseguida reconoció era parte de la comida arruinada por ella, miro a Akabara y lo supo, este no era el final de su castigo, no dijo nada, no podía, si lo hacia el pura sangre sabría que ella había arruinado su cita. Suspiro resignada para comenzar a comer el desagradable desayuno que le sirvieron.

A la mitad del plato la vampiresa se levanto rápidamente para salir corriendo al baño ya que la comida le había hecho daño, todos la miraron curiosos sin saber el porqué mientras una sonrisa divertida se formaba en el rostro del vicepresidente de la clase nocturna.

Kaname miró curioso lo sucedido, luego averiguaría, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como entrevistarse con el vicepresidente de la clase para saber de que manera podía salvar a su amado cazador lo demás era irrelevante en este momento, claro que también debía arreglar lo de su matrimonio con el prefecto ante el nuevo consejo de vampiros, pero estaba seguro que no se opondrían ya que sabían que a él nadie le negaba nada o pagarían las consecuencias. Pensaba mirando a su pareja sentado a su lado mientras terminaba su desayuno. "Zero pediré que te trasladen a la clase nocturna al director"- susurro al menor el castaño en un tono serio pero sereno.

El prefecto lo miró molesto, pero no dijo nada solo se limito a comer tratando de parecer tranquilo aunque por dentro estaba furioso por la forma de actuar del castaño, mientras Yuuki, Takuma, Kain, Rima y Shiki miraban la escena suspirando, al parecer la paz no duraría mucho con esa pareja pensaron derrotados los jóvenes. El sangre pura daba dos pasos adelante en su relación y uno hacia atrás constantemente, de repente el sonido de un celular sonó en la habitación llamando la atención de todos, un sonrojado prefecto que era ahora el centro de atención del lugar saco rápidamente su celular del bolsillo para mirar su pantalla y ver quien lo llamaba.

Rápidamente se disculpo para levantarse de su asiento y salir del comedor para poder atender la llamada al ver quien era, provocando que la aura celosa de cierto mayor se expandiera por el lugar asustando a todos allí, después de unos minutos cierto peli-plata regreso junto a su pareja para terminar su desayuno y calmar su tenebrosa aura antes que matara de un sincope cardíaco a todos los presentes solo por una llamada telefónica. Una vez que todos terminaron sus desayunos volvieron a sus cuartos a terminar de prepararse para salir rumbo a sus clases, todos menos tres. Kaname esperó a que no hubiera nadie para poder acercarse al vicepresidente de clase y Zero permaneció a su lado, él debía saber cual era la dichosa cura también por lo cual había declinado la invitación de Rey para salir a la ciudad junto a sus hermanos con cierta pena por dejarle plantado.

Akabara por su parte se quedó, pero fue por otro motivo, recordó sentir las presencias de otros vampiros que no pertenecían al lugar y por estar ocupado en torno a la pareja no le había dado importancia. Ahora ya con más calma analizaba la situación sobre los visitantes indeseados y como se verían afectados sus planes por lo que permanecía sentado en su lugar perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que finalmente la voz del mayor de los Kuran lo alcanzo sacándolo de su letargo un poco confuso aun.

**…Ciudad…**

Mientras en la ciudad, los hermanos Taksumi entraban en las tiendas eligiendo ropa para su hermano menor seguidos por Ciel, Ryu y Alexander que miraban los movimientos cercanos para proteger a su líder ya que sabían que algo le preocupaba a su amigo, aunque este no se los hubiera dicho. El sangre pura se mantenía alerta a cualquier señal de peligro cercana sin demostrarlo si quiera sabía que probablemente los atacarían en cualquier momento pero trataba de no mostrarse intranquilo para no asustar a sus hermanos.

Mientras miraban una tienda él logro captar un arma anti vampiros que les apuntaba proveniente de una de las azoteas cercanas, hizo entrar en una tienda a sus hermanos con la excusa de que no habían visto la ropa allí y miro a su hermana menor con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Oye Alice porque no ves si no hay ropa para Sein, un guardarropas nuevo y a la moda estaría mejor para su inicio en la academia" - dijo Rey sonriéndole con complicidad.

Alice no tardó en aceptar secuestrar a su otro hermano y buscar miles de prendas para que este se las probara, lo empujó hasta un probador y le encerró allí para que se cambiara sus ropas, mientras ella y dos vendedoras buscaban más ropa para que este se las modelara. Una vez que sus hermanos menores estaban entretenidos, el mayor se acercó a los nobles y les explicó el porqué de la entrada a esa tienda, les pidió que cuidaran de ellos mientras él saludaba al intruso que quería dañar a su hermano menor.

Los nobles no estaban de acuerdo con que fuera sólo, pero no podían desobedecerlo, suspiraron y asintieron aceptando la orden de su líder, pero este hizo una señal a Alexander para que lo siguiera por lo que éste así lo hizo, lo siguió hacia la salida trasera del local que amablemente una de las empleadas les mostró después de que el sangre pura peli-negro le pidiera amablemente que los guiara a ella.

Ambos salieron al callejón juntos, "Alexander tu vigila aquí por si las dudas, no me fío de esta situación, el enemigo podría tener un ataque preparado para cuando me aleje así que no te confíes" - dijo serio Rey. "Descuide Taksumi-sama sus hermanos estarán seguros pero tenga cuidado podría ser una trampa" - dijo el noble castaño preocupado por su líder.

El último sonrío divertido y lo miro. "¡Por supuesto que eso es!, si no porqué otra razón un vampiro usaría un arma anti vampiros atrayendo mi atención, a no ser que fuera un estúpido suicida ansioso de morir, esto es una trampa del dichoso consejo" – respondió tranquilo, "¡Pero verán la sorpresita que se llevaran por retarme!" - agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa para después correr hacia su enemigo rápidamente.

Corría a velocidad vampírica por las calles de la ciudad, ocultando su energía vampirica gracias a su control mental, su aura no podía ser sentida fácilmente por otros de su especie que no estuvieran familiarizados con su poder de camuflaje, podía ser confundida con un aura humana un poco más poderosa de la habitual sin problemas por los demás vampiros que no lo conocieran.

El vampiro que poseía el arma anti vampiros estaba frustrado, su blanco había entrado a esa tienda y no parecía tener intenciones de salir pronto del dichoso lugar, lo peor es que si él no lo atacaba a él entonces sus compañeros no podrían cumplir con su plan de atacar y capturar a los hermanos del mismo, lo que echaría por tierra todos sus planes. Lo único que lo hacia no sentirse fracasado era la segunda parte de su plan.

El ataque que estaba por iniciarse a la academia Cross seguramente dejaría muy mal parado al sangre pura, ya que los nobles allí estaban bajo su tutela y el era responsable de sus vidas ante sus familias, si todo iba bien este terminaría mal de una o otra forma perdería todo su poder y reputación ya esos nobles saldrían heridos o muertos de ser necesario.

**…Academia Cross…Residencia de la luna…**

En la academia Cross Kaname se acerco al vicepresidente de la clase. "Strauss-Kun nos podría aclarar ahora lo de la cura" - dijo serio el mayor de los Kuran al noble, éste lo miró serio mientras se paraba rápidamente. "Lo lamento Kuran-sama, pero eso tendrá que esperar para un mejor momento en un futuro cercano" - dijo fríamente el noble sin mirar al otro frente a él.

Zero se sorprendió ante la situación, era la primera vez que veía a un noble responder de una manera tan fría a un sangre pura, aunque recordó que ya le había visto tratar de esa manera a Rey con lo de su hermano, parecía ser el único noble que no se intimidaba al estar frente a los nivel A y era capaz de decirles sus verdades directamente a la cara de estos sin dudarlo ni un momento pensó divertido el peli-plata.

Kaname miro con cierto asombro al noble que parecía estar de pronto de muy mal humor, aunque hace solo un momento estaba divertido por algo que desconocía. "¿Sucede algo?"- pregunto olvidando la manera irrespetuosa en que había sido tratado por el noble un momento antes. El cazador miró curioso al joven vampiro nivel B esperando su respuesta y se sorprendió al verlo bastante tenso, pero pronto supo el porqué al sentir muchas auras vampírica hostiles que se acercaban a la residencia de la luna a gran velocidad.

El castaño suspiro pesadamente al sentirlas "Al parecer tu líder enojo al consejo y esta es la respuesta a su afrenta" - dijo con molestia, "Sí, seguramente esto es obra de esos sujetos" - dijo el cazador bastante preocupado por la situación. Akabara sonrío divertido con una sonrisa bastante macabra, "Sí, supongo que ellos saben que él no esta aquí y creen poder hacerlo caer con este ataque a los miembro restantes de su clan" - argumento divertido el noble primeramente, "¡Vaya que son predecibles esos vejetes idiotas, en fin vaya sorpresa que se llevarán!" - agregó caminando hacia la puerta de salida tranquilamente el peli-azul.

El mayor de los Kuran y el cazador lo siguieron mirándolo confuso "¿Sorpresa?"- pronuncio curioso el peli-plata mirándolo confuso, Kaname también estaba extrañado por el comportamiento bipolar del noble frente a ellos, aunque luego imagino que se debía a su presencia allí y que el consejo desconocía. "¿Qué planeas hacer?" - pregunto serio el sangre pura al joven. Este lo miró un momento. "Pues simple, yo mismo recibiré a los invitados como se lo merecen"- respondió con cierta malicia en su tono que hizo sentir escalofríos a la pareja por igual.

"¿No vas a llamar a los demás para que te ayuden?"- pregunto confuso el cazador mirando al noble con preocupación, "No hace falta conmigo basta y sobra para recibir a estos invitados indeseados, por cierto Kuran-sama ¿podría encargarse de mantener a ambas clases aquí y tranquilas por favor?" - dijo el joven vampiro nivel B amablemente sonriéndole al castaño que asintió un poco dudoso con la cabeza, estaba realmente extrañado por el comportamiento de Akabara y su idea de hacerle frente él solo a los atacantes que eran una cantidad bastante considerable por las auras que sentía acercarse.

Después de eso el peli-azul salió de la residencia sólo, para caminar hacia los atacantes que se acercaban bajo la mirada atónita de los jóvenes amantes que no podían creer que el joven hiciera esa locura, se miraron tratando de pensar en que debían hacer, si seguirle para ayudarlo o prepararse para el ataque si este fallaba. Debían proteger a los ocupantes de la residencia o todo el trabajo de Cross se iría por la cañería por culpa del consejo.

Los alumnos dentro de la residencia sintieron las presencias y comenzaron a inquietarse para ir todos corriendo al hall de entrada de la residencia, siendo recibidos por la pareja que los miraban pensando en como explicarles la situación sin causar pánico general en ellos. Kaname miró a sus amigos y luego a la multitud de vampiros nobles en el lugar ya que ambas clases estaban ahora allí frente a él.

"No se preocupen, todo esta bien. Por favor regresen a sus cuartos y no salgan de ellos hasta que se les llame" - dijo fríamente el castaño mientras recorría el salón con su mirada, estos obedecieron la orden y volvieron rápidamente a sus cuartos, bueno casi todos menos el círculo interno del mayor de los Kuran, que permanecieron en el lugar para averiguar lo que sucedía. "Kaname-sama, ¿que esta sucediendo?" - pregunto un asustado Aidou mirando al su señor.

"Solo es la bienvenida del consejo para el nuevo presidente de la clase nocturna" -respondió tranquilamente el castaño sin siquiera mirarlo, "Pero él no está, salió temprano con algunos nobles y sus hermanos" - dijeron al unísono Rima y Shiki. "Sí lo sé, pero el vicepresidente ya fue a recibirlos no se preocupen" - dijo el castaño con fingido desinterés mientras meditaba como solucionar la situación pues necesitaba salvarlos a todos incluido al vicepresidente de la clase pues lo necesitaba para salvar a Zero.

"¿Él solo?" - pregunto preocupado Takuma asombrado por lo dicho por su castaño amigo, "Sí, él solo" - respondió el peli-plata preocupado por la suerte de sus nuevos amigos, "¡Pero son muchos!" - exclamo un sorprendido Kain. "Deberíamos ir a ayudarlo" - dijo una Yuuki muy preocupada acercándose a los nobles y a su hermano.

**… Las afueras de la Ciudad... **

Rey corrió por las calles acercándose a su objetivo sin que éste notara el peligro ni las variaciones en la cantidad de energía vampírica en la tienda donde los nobles mantenían a los hermanos de su líder aun ocultos. El vampiro miraba tranquilo por la mira de su rifle anti vampiros cuando finalmente se percató de una presencia detrás de él, rápidamente se giró para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de un sangre pura muy divertido que ágil mente le arrebato el arma de sus manos sin ningún problema a pesar del rechazo de esta a su ser.

Lo tomó por el cuello elevándolo del suelo varios centímetros mientras éste trataba de liberarse de su agarre que lo empezaba a sofocar, de repente el nivel A se vio rodeado por varios vampiros con armas anti vampiros que le apuntaban. "Valla que se tardaron en reaccionar tus compinches" - dijo divertido el peli-negro mirándolos con la arrogancia característica de los de su nivel. "¿No te das cuenta de tu desventaja Taksumi-sama?" - siseó altivo y con un tono venenoso el vampiro en las garras del mayor de los Taksumi, tratando de que éste lo liberara de su agarre.

"Definitivamente eres un idiota sin cerebro, con razón te mandaron a morir"- comento con desdén el nivel A para después sonreír con diversión, el vampiro lo miró confuso sin entender por qué el otro parecía tan seguro de salir bien librado de semejante situación siendo que tenia las de perder según su punto de vista. "Estás a punto de saber el porqué de que nos llamen sangre pura salvajes y de sangre real"- le susurro Rey

Causando que los vampiros que lo rodeaban se estremecieran al escucharlo decir esas palabras que firmaban sus sentencias de muerte.

Sus ojos se tornaron carmesí y miró a los vampiros que lo rodeaban, con ellos éstos comenzaron a gemir de dolor, sus cuerpos comenzaban a hervir desde su interior y sus miembros se despedazaban como si una mano invisible los estuviera arrancando mientras sus órganos internos se iban comprimiendo hasta estallar dentro de sus cuerpos. "¿Tú eres el causante de esto?, pero si no te has movido" - exclamo aterrado el vampiro bajo su fuerte agarre.

"Estúpido viniste a retar a un ser superior a ti, sin saber que poderes tenía realmente, veo porqué te usaron a ti para esto, no tienes cerebro, eres la perfecta carne de cañón para los buitres de tus jefes"- dijo divertido Rey mientras los vampiros a su alrededor caían hechos pedazos por su poder bajo la aterrada mirada de su prisionero. Desde lejos un segundo grupo de atacantes estaba listo para atacar al salvaje con sus poderes apoyado por un grupo de niveles E y otros nobles con rifles anti vampiros.

Dio a comienzo una segunda ronda de ataques mezclados de balas anti vampiros y poderes especiales que empezaron a dañar la zona donde se hallaba el puro junto a los primeros atacantes que caían hechos pedazos por el poder de este sobre ellos sumado al impacto de los ataques destinados a su supuesta presa justo en medio de ellos.

**…En la ciudad...**

Mientras en las tiendas, Alexander se percató de las presencias de varios vampiros que se acercaban por el callejón donde él estaba vigilando, "Parece que Taksumi-sama tenía razón en que intentarían hacer esto", pensó el noble castaño mientras se ponía en posición para darles la bienvenida a los atacantes que se acercaban a su territorio de pelea sin saber que él les esperaba allí.

De un vehículo oscuro de gran porte descendían unos veinte vampiros de gran poder que se adentraban en el callejón atrás de las tiendas donde la familia del nuevo líder del dormitorio de la luna se encontraban todos ellos iban guiados por un noble que era su líder y cargaba con el una espada anti vampiros. "Recuerden el plan, deben capturar a los dos jóvenes de las fotografías que les mostramos, la señorita Alice Taksumi y su hermano Sein Taksumi"- dijo un hombre mayor dentro de el vehículo antes de que el grupo se marchara. "¿Qué hacemos con los demás en lugar?"- pregunto uno de los vampiros mirando a su jefe. "Los demás no nos sirven elimínenlos para darle a saber que no jugamos" - respondió autoritario el vampiro de mayor rango.

**…Tienda…**

En el interior de la tienda Sein seguía probándose la ropa que su hermana y las empleadas le daban suspirando cansado, preguntándose cuando terminaría esta tortura y porqué su hermano lo hacia pasar por esto. No entendía para que necesitaba tanta ropa en su armario si según sabia la mayor parte del día debía usar uniforme, entonces cual era la idea de que tuviera tanta diversidad en su vestuario si no iba a usarla toda muy seguramente.

Ciel se paró en la puerta de entrada del local mirando las calles y a los que transitaban en ellas liberando su poder para crear con este una barrera de energía vampírica que poco a poco hacía que la gente se retirara del lugar sin ningún motivo aparente, alejándose sin saber por qué sentían que no debían estar allí, vaciando rápidamente el centro de la ciudad que pronto seria una zona de batalla.

Mientras Ryu mantenía entretenida a Alice y las vendedoras dándoles ideas de que más podrían hacer que se probara el pobre de Sein para que ninguno se percatara de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, comenzaba poco a poco a liberar su poder después de todo no querían que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando empezara la batalla por lo cual con su poder cubrió el interior del local creando una ilusión de tranquilidad haciendo creer que no sucedía nada fuera de lo normal.

En la parte de atrás de la tienda Alexander comenzó a pelear con los enemigos sacando una espada que combino con su poder de fuego para atacar a los enemigos sin permitirles pasar hacia el fondo de la tienda.

**Afueras de la Ciudad... **

Rey comenzó a caminar mientras los vampiros a su alrededor desaparecían, dejando solo manchas de sangre y partes de su cuerpo regadas por el lugar, convirtiendo el lugar en un verdadero cementerio para los pobres infelices que fueron utilizados por su jefe como una distracción para el segundo ataque sobre su persona.

"¡Eres un monstruo!, ¿cómo puede existir una criatura como tú?"- dijo el vampiro que había sido la primer carnada, "Ésta es la razón, por la cual ningún clan vampírico es tan idiota para subestimar a los de mi clase"- dijo en tono burlón el sangre pura mientras esquivaba los ataques procedentes de una gran distancia a su alrededor. "Por ello ningún clan se atreve a intentar algo tan torpe como esto, incluso la asociación de cazadores sabe muy bien que con los de mi raza no se juega, a no ser que desees desaparecer de la faz de la tierra para siempre"- agrego fríamente mientras avanzaba hacia el frente.

Se alejó unos pasos para después de acabar con el vampiro en sus manos lanzarlo hacia los restos de los otros que se mezclaban con las armas anti vampiros, miró el lugar y éste comenzó a arder con grandes llamas que consumían todo acabando con cualquier rastro de lo sucedido en ese lugar para volver a avanzar a donde estaban los siguientes atacantes. "Criss puedes hacerte cargo de los de atrás tengo un poco de prisa"- murmuro al viento el peli-negro, "Claro mi señor como usted lo ordene"- respondió una voz masculina.

Una sombra oscura se dirigió al lado opuesto al del líder del dormitorio nocturno para materializarse frente al enemigo que lo miraba sorprendido, frente al grupo de nobles y niveles D que atacaban se hizo presente un joven de cabellos negros como la noche y unos fríos ojos azules como el hielo con una apariencia inofensiva. El enemigo lo miraba confuso pues no sentían ningún poder vampírico en el cuerpo frente a ellos.

El joven sonrió mirando uno a uno los rostros expectantes frente a él, " ¿Quien eres?"- pregunto uno de los nobles mientras comenzaba acercarse con sigilo al adolescente, que lo miro fríamente, "Me llamo Cristofer Cullen y yo seré su asesino"- respondió simplemente antes de iniciar su ataque liberando su poder mientras empuñaba en sus manos una extraña espada europea de color negro.

El joven esquivaba los ataques de las armas usando su espada como escudo para atacar con su poder lanzando varias descargas de gran potencia que al dar en su blanco se volvían cenizas, a la vez que se defendía creando una barrera con poderosos rayos de los ataques de los poderes de los nobles que le rodeaban, para usar su velocidad y destrozarlos con un ataque explosivo al fusionar su poder con el de su espada.

Los atacantes no daban crédito a lo sucedido pues su número disminuía rápidamente a pesar de que debían tener todo a su favor pues superaban y por mucho el numero de sus presas, mas sin embargo era todo lo contrario estaban siendo masacrados por su supuesta presa quien los humillaba ante la facilidad con la que este lo hacia ayudado solo por un mocoso que era un monstruo aterrador al igual que el maestro al que serbia. Ahora veían porque nadie lograba someter a esa feroz raza que se mantenía fuera del alcance de los demás clanes después de todo no existía nadie capaz de hacerles frente o tenia poder suficiente para someterles.

Varios minutos pasaron mientras el joven noble de cabellos negros enfrentaba al grupo de vampiros uno a uno aunque varias veces su cuerpo recibió algunas pequeñas heridas logro rápidamente acabarlos dejando solo un camino de cuerpos mutilados mezclados con cenizas y sangre, sus ropas estaban manchadas con el vital liquido y un poco dañadas en las zonas donde su cuerpo lucia aquellas pequeñas heridas que comenzaban a cicatrizar normalmente debido a su habilidad nata como vampiro. Regreso junto a su señor para seguir cuidándolo desde las sombras como siempre.

Mientras del otro lado el sangre pura usaba su poder para asesinar al resto de sus enemigos que chillaban de dolor y terror mientras se volvían miles de pedazos por el poder liberado del monstruo salvaje al cual enfrentaban para que después las voraces llamas infernales que este provocaba con su poder quemaran sus restos no dejando ningún rastro de lo sucedido en el lugar ocultando a la vista de cualquiera la feroz batalla. El puro reviso con su mirada toda la zona mientras liberaba su aura para usarla como una especie de radar para revisar todos sus alrededores verificando que no quedaran más enemigos ocultos en algún lugar.

Libero un poco mas de energía para modificar el paisaje logrando acelerar el crecimiento de la flora circundante para poder volver a cubrir de vegetación todos los terrenos afectados por la reciente pelea. Una vez que no quedara ningún vestigio de esta Rey se dio vuelta comenzando así a caminar de regreso a la ciudad y a la tienda donde lo esperaban sus hermanos para seguir con su salida, sonrío divertido al imaginar como seguramente el pobre de Sein debía estar fastidiado por lo de la ropa ya que Alice era demasiado entusiasta con eso de estar siempre a la moda…pensaba el mayor de los hermanos divertido por la ingenuidad de su hermana mientras caminaba siendo escoltado por su sombra guardiana.

**…continuara… **

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales:**

**-0-0-0-0- **

**Sombra01: **- Bien aquí otras fichas de los personajes - ñ_ñ

**Cristofer Cullen: **

Este joven de tan solo 17 años de edad de cabellos negros y fríos ojos azules que por lo general es muy callado a diferencia de su hermano mellizo él es muy solitario aunque si tiene varios amigos no es muy amante de andar con ellos por todas partes.

Tiene un carácter bastante sumiso por lo general, sin embargo es mejor no hacerlo enojar ya que una vez que eso pasa este se volverá una pesadilla que solo se calmara hasta ver a su rival hecho un guiñapo más cuando se trata de proteger la seguridad de su señor al cual cuida con recelo.

A pesar de tener un apellido europeo él es japonés ya que se crío en Japón su familia es muy rica y poderosa, proviene de una de las familias aliadas a la familia Taksumi desde siempre ya que sus padres eran amigos desde la infancia.

Por ello el sigue a su líder como una sombra silenciosa en lo que sea que este emprenda y seria capaz de dar su vida por el ya que le es muy leal.


End file.
